Stained Sand: The Glory of the Arena
by Yogo
Summary: Teyla is taken by a mighty Emperor and thrust into the violent and merciless world of the Arena where she must fight for her life and entertain. Refusing every offer the Emperor makes in return for her freedom, Teyla hopes her team will rescue her in time
1. Crimson Rain

Stained Sand: The Glory of the Arena

Chapter 1 – Crimson Rain.

'Killing blow! Killing blow! Killing blow!' The mob roared their demands, their blood thirst echoing throughout her body. It soared over the stadium with merciless wings, cutting into her with the need of her life force.

Teyla side stepped quickly, and again. She ducked. She stood and dodged, feeling the sword scratch her breastplate. She stumbled back and blocked the next attack with her own sword; her opponent growled his frustration and hit her viciously. Teyla fell onto the sand hard, the sword tumbling from her hand and spraying her with the yellow grains. She felt the blood flow from her lip and looked up in time to roll and avoid the point of the blade slamming into the ground next to her. She pushed up with her hands and whacked her long leg into his ugly face. He stumbled back and she flipped to her feet, advancing.

Her opponent was not human. It was large and deformed; it wore its armour more for the crowd's appreciation than real protection. She had cut it many times, but still it did not seem to tire. The truly bad thing was that she felt the exhaustion creeping into her limbs, pleading with her to stop. But the fact remained that if she stopped, she died. And that was not an option.

Teyla punched it several times before delivering an elbow to the stomach and following it with a back hand to its face. It stumbled back and Teyla used its poor balance to deliver a round house kick that finally sent it to the ground.

She took the moment to look up at the thousands of people staring down, shouting and laughing, betting and moaning. The stone building was massive; she had never seen anything like it. The only light source came from fire, five rings which surrounded the walls, one under each of the levels of the stadium, the heat and light forever circling her. And yet she had never felt so cold…

The beast stirred at her feet and she took a fighting stance. Sweat beaded on her brow, blood and filth covered her body, pain and exhaustion screamed throughout her being. She couldn't take much more.

Her brown eyes glared down with a fury, but also a calmness that came with years of experience. It was not his fault she was here and she would not blame him. Her strong stance planted her resolve to the ground and she spoke, breathing hard.

'I do not wish to harm you, there is another way.' She insisted.

The creature looked up at her through sunken eyes, beady and black, they narrowed. Teyla stepped back as it rose slowly.

'No other way. The Emperor commands it.' He rasped through a lopsided mouth. He lowered his head with a menacing eye. 'Die well.' He rushed her.

It was unnaturally fast, and Teyla side stepped too late. It clipped her and she fell to the ground, rolling to her front. It dragged itself to her side and thrust her onto her back, slamming its joined hands into her stomach. Teyla cried out in pain – she couldn't breathe, could hardly see. Through the pain and squinting eyes, she saw a flash of metal and thrust her hands up. She stopped the sword from penetrating her chest, her hands holding either side of the blade, shaking with the force of his thrust.

It growled at her, clenching its yellowing teeth. She could smell its hot, putrid breath. Teyla looked into its eyes before glancing down at the sword. Breathing was difficult and her strength was waning. She snarled her own frustration, releasing the pressure she felt, the knowledge that if she let go for a second that she would die.

She felt the sword push down to her chest, the point touching her bronze skin, stinging her. The sweat rolled down her fore head, and the creature grinned at her. The audience chanted once more, but she could not hear the words through the many voices. They were expecting a kill, and she feared that they would get one.

_Three days ago…_

'This is pointless! I mean, come on, you may not have better things to do, but I have. Way better and more important things, I might add.' Rodney whined, folding his arms and dragging his feet to a halt.

John Sheppard rolled his eyes before turning to his comrade, his hands resting on the P90 at his side. 'Rodney, we've been here a grand total of two minutes.'

'And in two minutes, I have assessed this planet as being totally useless to us – so! Let's go home.' He pointed back at the Gate defiantly.

'Nice assessment genius, but all we've seen is a couple trees, a nice lake and one local.' John informed him.

'Yes, one incredibly technologically inferior local.' Rodney pointed out, speaking to him as though he were a child.

Teyla stepped forward and gave him a frown. 'Rodney.' She nodded her head toward the woman they had only just met who looked at them with confusion.

Rodney smiled agitatedly at her and then stepped forward to Sheppard's side, turning his back on the woman. 'I really need to get back and do some work, I'm sure you guys can handle this one without me.'

John put an arm around the scientists shoulder and led him along the path. 'Rodney, you're part of the team. Besides, we need you to be here just in case.' John smiled at Teyla knowingly. The only way to soften him up was to appeal to his ego. And it was a very large ego. Rodney grinned, preening self importantly.

'I know that my infinite knowledge and skills are essential to the success to just about every mission but –' He paused, his face fell. 'What do you mean just in case?'

'Oh, you know – or you never do, which is why it's just in case.' Sheppard grinned, walking to Ronan's side as he scoured the road ahead. Rodney frowned at him.

'What?' He said incredulously, following the Colonel quickly.

'Don't worry Rodney, we'll get you back for some quality time with Doctor Evans –' John stopped abruptly and re traced his words with a gentle half smile. 'I mean, the new staff.'

Rodney tensed and then stumbled over a stone in his haste to reach the Colonel's side. 'Doctor Evans is new and I want to make sure that she doesn't make a mistake – my interest is purely professional.' He barked.

'Right, and that's why you got her dinner.' Ronan stated, grinning at Teyla.

'She didn't know where the lunch hall was! I was just being a gentleman – something you wouldn't understand.' Rodney scowled at the Satedan who merely raised his eyebrows and looked back at the road undamaged by his words.

'Rodney, we can tell nothing about a world by its appearance, take the Genii for instance.' Teyla offered.

'Oh, nice example.' Rodney said loudly.

'Yeah, not the best.' John frowned at her. 'Still, she's right. Not all of these planets are the Genii in disguise…at least, I don't think they are.' He said unsurely.

Rodney drooped. 'Yeah, this is gonna end well.'

'Mr Positive.' John muttered. Rodney was about to launch into an argument when John cut him off. 'So, Milarya. How far is your village?'

The middle-aged woman looked back and smiled. 'It is a city, Colonel, and it is not far. You shall hear it before you see it.'

John raised his eyebrows and Rodney groaned. 'That was nice and cryptic.'

'A little trust Rodney will go a long way.' Teyla said gently.

'Yes, let's put our trust in the hands of a woman whose name sounds like a disease.' He said shortly.

Sheppard shook his head and continued along the path. The Sun shone brightly over head with blue skies far clearer than any he had seen on Earth. He plucked his sunglasses from his vest pocket and slipped them on, squinting up. His first thought was to remove his jacket, he was already roasting under the beautiful sky, but his attention was drawn to something ahead on the road.

Ronan had seen them already, his hand straying untrustingly to his weapon. A man with a horse and cart plodding along the path toward them. He was old with leathery skin that had seen one too many years of Sun, but his hair and beard were a shocking white – it reminded John of Santa. He caught up with Milarya.

'You know this guy?' He asked. Milarya nodded with a smile, she jogged forward, pulling up the long cream dress she wore. It was a simple cloth draped over her body with nothing more than a modest gold brooch pinning the material at her shoulder.

'Quintus!' She called brightly. The man looked up from his absent minded humming and his face broke out into a smile.

'Mila! Mila, my dear! Good day to you!' He slowed the horses and hopped down with little difficulty. Rodney gaped.

'Not bad for a man who looks about a hundred.' He muttered to Teyla, before joining the rest of the team in meeting him.

'Mila, who are these with you?' He squinted at them. 'New priests?'

'Hah! Ha, no, uh, no…not today, not ever, not really…' Rodney fumbled. 'I mean, these two are definitely not.' He shook his head with a smile, pointing at Sheppard and Ronan.

'Thanks Rodney, very articulate.' John said firmly before turning to the old man. 'My name is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. These are my team mates Ronan Dex, Teyla Emmagan and Rodney Mckay.'

'Doctor.' Rodney corrected, stepping forward and offering the man his hand. 'Doctor Rodney Mckay. Hi.'

Quintus reached for his hand before pulling him closer. Rodney stumbled forward as the man leaned in to examine his hand with his nose mere millimetres from his skin.

'So fair!' He exclaimed, looking up at Rodney with surprise. His eyes were star blue, and coming very close, too close, nearer, just inches from his own face. Rodney leaned back as the man squinted into his eyes.

'Yes, well, nice to meet you.' He pulled his hand back and stepped away, breathing in his own personal space once more. The man watched him with a small smile.

'Quintus.' Milarya prodded. 'They came through the Deus Astrum.'

Quintus looked at her with a puzzled expression. 'Through?'

Rodney frowned. 'God star?' He said. 'Well that's not a good name for it…we call it the Star gate, that's much better.' He nodded.

John sighed. 'Rodney?'

'Deus Astrum – God star. It's Latin; you should recognise the vowel pronunciation as Latin is a derivative of Ancient. These people could be descendents, or were once taught by the Ancients, their language developing over the thousands of years, much like ours did. Except they use Latin and English…strange.' He explained, taking the Ancient Pad from his pocket and tapping the screen with a frown.

Milarya watched Quintus frown and explained further. 'It opened with a great flash of light, shining like one of the stars in our nights sky, but the surface was like water – and these walked through…'

Quintus gaped at her, and then at them. 'You are the Gods?'

John stared for a moment and then shook his head quickly. 'No! God no, no, we're travellers, we use the Gate to go to other worlds – we're not Gods.'

Ronan and Teyla glanced at each other before Ronan stepped forward. 'You don't get Wraith coming through the Gate?'

'Wraith? The ghost lords?' Milarya queried.

'Yeah, tall, alien dudes with white hair and pointy teeth – big in the life sucking department. Also not known for manners.' John explained. Teyla smirked at him.

'They are called Wraith.' She reinforced gently.

'Yes. They come…from the sky.' Quintus looked up.

'Never through the Gate?' She frowned.

They looked at her with puzzled faces.

'Deus Astrum.' Rodney reminded.

'Oh, well, no, they have never ventured through the Astrum – our Gods will not allow it.' Quintus paused. 'But they have allowed you passage.' He said suspiciously. 'You say you are not Gods. You are their messengers?'

'No.' Rodney said indignantly. 'We're not messengers, we're explorers. You're Gods didn't have anything to do with our coming here.'

Teyla frowned at his harshness. 'What Gods do you speak of?'

The two villagers looked stunned that she had not heard of the Gods and continued to gape for several seconds before talking rapidly under their breath, but it was not in English.

'Wow, hey, uh…Rodney, what are they saying?' John stepped forward.

'My Latin isn't all that good, Colonel, but I think…we're strangers, no purpose, something about the Gods intentions…they're not sure what to do with us.' Rodney said slowly. 'Hey, I believe the Colonel asked you to take us to your leader? As clichéd as that sounds.' The two continued to speak in hushed tones. 'Hey, uh…audio! Audio!'

The two stopped and watched. Milarya spoke. 'Ille fatur parilis nobis. Quam es nos pergo?'

'He speaks like us…how are we to continue, proceed?' Rodney translated. 'It's a very loose dialect, the cohesion is severely poor – hey, didn't I just say that we want to see your lead-?'

'Obviously they have some hesitations.' Teyla said calmingly. 'Perhaps we should allow them to become comfortable with our presence first?'

'And how long will that take?' Rodney whined.

'He's right.' John stated. 'Look, we're not here to cause trouble. We're here to learn, and in order to do that, we'd like to meet whoever's in charge.' He smiled warmly.

'To the temple or to the High Steps? The Altus Domino would be displeased if we kept this from him.' Quintus asked.

'Dominoes?' John echoed.

'Domino, not dominoes you schmuck. Altus Domino – or High Master.' Rodney explained. 'And he is…?'

'The Altus Domino is the first hand of our Emperor Titus.' Milarya said with a frown. 'He is known across the land.'

'Too many names and titles.' Ronan muttered frustratedly.

'No kidding. Okay, so, how about we go and see this Emperor guy?' John said confidently. Quintus and Milarya laughed nervously.

'Not possible, not even for you. The Emperor believes in only one God and the rest are folly to him, he indulges the people in our worship merely for support. Even travellers from the Astrum will not be seen.' Milarya said doubtfully.

'Perhaps…' Quintus started. 'They would be seen.' He stated, turning to the woman. 'He worships only one God, may be that will be enough of a pull to see them. What will persuade him most is the power they hold.' He turned back to the team. 'The threat you pose.'

Teyla walked forward. 'We have said already that we are not here to cause harm.'

'Does not matter. You're presence has harmed him already.' Quintus walked forward to the team and lowered his voice. 'Our Emperor is a great man, powerful and arrogant in his belief that he is almost as great as the Gods. But he was born here. You have travelled through the Astrum, through the very circle of our Gods. The people would follow you before they even thought twice about what Titus would do to them.' He paused. 'We must hide you as best we can, or Titus will have his revenge. You will be sent to the Arena.'

'Arena?' Ronan asked.

Teyla was unsure of what exactly they were talking about, but from their expressions, she could tell that it was nothing good. She felt oddly cold on this hot summer's day, the wind blew feebly, interrupting the uncomfortable silence. Quintus nodded.

'Yes, the Arena. If you do not know of it, then I will not speak of it, and we must hope you never have to find out.' He gave Milarya a hurried look and she rushed to his cart taking his hand as he helped her to sit on it and then joined her. He was looking over the horse looking quite flustered when he caught site of the newcomers just standing and watching him with frowns. He gaped for a moment and then nodded emphatically to the back. 'In! In!'

'Maybe we should just go back…' Rodney suggested nervously.

John was considering this when Quintus shook his head emphatically. 'No! I'm afraid that time had come and gone! It is far too perilous!' He seemed to want to speak more but his desperation to make them understand halted his words, he glanced at Mila.

'The harvest festival begins today and the Emperor will pray at the temple before travelling to the Astrum to give his blessings there. The temple is too close and his guards will undoubtedly be scouting the area before his arrival.' She looked timidly to the forest with a pale face and eyes darting.

'We can evade them.' Ronan stated. John nodded.

'We're pretty good at this kind of stuff.' He said encouragingly.

'Usually.' Rodney added.

'No, no, no, no! Ah, the Astrum is visited regularly by our people to bring gifts and to pray, someone will have seen your arrival! Someone other than Mila! Someone who will inform the Guard! We must leave! If you make a scene, or worse, kill any of the Guard, we will be the ones to suffer!' He said harshly, looking to Mila. 'No, you must come with us, and we will hide you until the harvest is over, then you may return.'

The team looked at each other with expressions of thought and wonder. John paused. 'How long is this harvest?'

'Several days.' Mila answered hastily.

'Several days!?' Rodney echoed angrily. 'Oh, I say we go back there, kick some ass and go home. I'm not waiting several days to walk all the way back!'

'Rodney.' Teyla scolded. 'We cannot allow ourselves to be seen like this. I do not believe that Mila and Quintus should suffer for our presence.'

'Yeah, but that's just it, isn't it? Our presence! We haven't hurt anyone or done anything overly evil and disruptive – unless you count me shooting that snake back there – ' He cringed.

'Almost shooting that snake, you mean.' John corrected.

'Okay, two inches, alright? Can we give it up please?' Rodney said waspishly, his cheeks flushing. 'My point is, we haven't done anything to deserve this.'

'Deserve what?' John said loudly. 'Nothing's happened yet, Rodney.'

'Yeah - yet. This is the "just in case" you needed me for, so instead of needing me to fix a problem, how about we avoid getting into a problem which I then have to fix by oh say…going home.' Rodney eyeballed the Colonel.

'What?' John said lazily. Rodney dropped his shoulders and turned around beginning several curses and not knowing which to choose. Ronan approved and Teyla scowled. This wasn't exactly the best time to be goading Rodney because that could last for days.

'Colonel, we must decide.' She prodded.

'Yeah…we'll go with Quintus.' He stated and walked toward the cart. Rodney turned quickly and stumbled.

'What? Why? You came to that decision way too fast!' He exclaimed, following the group.

'Rodney, if I can avoid killing people we've just met, then I'm gonna. Something tells me that bullets in the gut just don't do it like the friendly neighbourhood gift basket.' John hopped onto the back of the cart, avoiding the various fruits and packages. Ronan waited for Teyla and Rodney to climb on and find a space before he sat on the end next to Sheppard, legs dangling.

'Move the fruit and please don't sit on them!' Quintus called back as he forced the horse to turn around. 'The Goddess of the Harvest will not appreciate the waste.'

Rodney paused mid crunch, laying the now un-offerable apple back in its basket and giving his team mates a look of innocence.

Teyla smiled and closed her eyes, feeling what little wind there was brush against her skin. The trees above provided some shade, but the Sun still splashed through in all its brilliance. She heard birds. She heard the sound of hooves on the ground and the wheels of the cart gently moving over the leaves and mud. She could smell a blossom – she had no idea what it was or where it came from, but it was sweet and light. It reminded her of the days when her people kept animals on Athos, had made small patches of ploughed earth, hidden in the forest. It had survived four cullings. Her father, before he died, had deemed it too risky. It kept them tied down to one region, and that was dangerous for the Wraith would not have to search far. Teyla opened her eyes and glanced at her friends under the shade of the trees. Rodney was sleeping, resting his head on a melon. Ronan and John were talking quietly. John had a piece of straw sticking out of the side of his mouth and continued to look completely at ease with the whole situation. There were not a lot of things that could ruffle this mans feathers.

'I knew a boy in my school whose Dad had a farm. Great Birthday parties, funniest damn thing you've ever seen – he made a huge fort of straw bails with little tunnels. Little Jimmy Lawford – geek of the highest degree – got stuck in the middle and was convinced that the chickens were purposefully trying to stop him from leaving…' John informed an amused Ronan. Rodney groaned.

'Yes, yes, yes – interesting, but why don't you-' He paused, looking up. 'Why a geek of the highest degree?'

'He was a science nerd, big into computers and the whole star trek scene – 'John informed him with a frown as he recalled the memory.

'Hey, I'm a science nerd - ! A _Scientist_. Besides, the job requires for me to use computers, that doesn't mean I'm a geek, it's just me doing my job.' Rodney said defensively.

'And is part of your job to watch reruns of The Next Generation?' John asked, eyebrows raised.

Rodney paused and then slumped. 'Star Trek is under rated, Roddenberry was a genius.' He said sulkily.

John smiled at Ronan. 'Uh huh. Hey Quintus, mind if I ask what your people are like? You know, nice, evil, industrial, religious – perky?'

'We are a hard working people with a respect for the gods, Colonel.' He answered from the front. 'We must not anger them.'

_In the Arena._

Her opponent growled and made a final thrust, the pressure lessening for only a second before he intended to push with all his strength. It was enough for Teyla to get a better grip on the blade and summon her own anger to thrust the hilt into his face.

The crack of his skull fracturing could be heard over the din. The crowd roared its approval at her renewed fury and watched with anticipation as the beast fell back, blood gushing from its head.

Teyla flipped onto her feet, angry, hurt, tired – and more than ready to end this. The deformed creature looked up at her with a sleepy expression, a large piece of its skin dangling from the wound. It managed a pitiful snarl whilst kneeling on the ground before she punched it hard. Again, and again. She paused as the creature bled heavily, each time she hit it, it looked back with defiance – but its wounds made it slower each time. He took several seconds to look up at Teyla for a final time.

She glared down, blood staining her hands and face. She saw its hand move to the large belt at its waist and retrieve a small jagged dagger. She gritted her teeth.

'Do not.' She whispered. It smiled faintly, and lunged forward.

Teyla sidestepped into a roll as it came after her, retrieved the sword from the sand and spun, thrusting the blade upwards as the enemy bore down on her.

The crowd roared. It was deafening. Teyla could not hear his death rattle, but only see the wide eyes as the life slipped away from him. Her heart stopped for a moment as she looked down to the blade penetrating his stomach, poking out on the other side, the blood gushing down the metal and flowing onto her hands.

It fell to the ground with a thud and the sword fell with it. Teyla stared at the lifeless body at her feet before looking up, turning to take in the thousands of people standing and roaring their appreciation at her kill.

At _her_ kill.

Teyla raised her hands and watched the blood drip onto the sand like crimson rain. Suddenly the mass fell silent and left a feint ringing in her ears, she looked up, uncertain of why they stopped. Teyla let her hands drop and with an intense feeling of loathing, turned.

The lowest circle of the five towering above and around her, containing the thousands of bloodthirsty people, had a large stone arch set back into the wall. Within it sat a grand stone-carved chair with intricate detail of figures and events she could not see, and could never care about. A man rose from the throne – tall and broad with dark hair and dark eyes, and even darker purposes.

He wore a long robe which fell to the floor and draped masses of red material over his arms, billowing with the movement of his steps. He crossed to the front of the circle and into the light, the crowd eerily quiet. His high cheekbones and thin lips marked his middle-aged face as handsome, an attractiveness that Teyla could not deny, but would give anything to hurt. She watched him stare down at her, his ring-laden hands clasped together. He smiled.

'Well done! I commend you!' He laughed. 'Admittedly, I believed you nothing more than a beautiful woman, clearly, there is more to that fine figure than I would have suspected.' He grinned wickedly. 'I praise you!'

He wandered to the left, sweeping the robe across and out of his path. 'The beast you have slain was a decent warrior – an excellent test of your abilities – but simple in comparison to what awaits you.' He stared down at her, a shadow moving across his face. 'You must improve if you are to survive, and you must learn that the Arena does not know mercy.' He folded his arms. 'And neither do I.' He nodded to his side and Teyla heard a loud scraping behind her.

Stone doors of such magnificence it made her gape, opened behind her, and a dozen men, heavily armed rushed toward her and created a horseshoe. There was only one place to go and that was through the doors. She could not fight all of them and hope to live.

Teyla glared up at the robed man with brown eyes searing through his handsome face before walking unsteadily toward the doors. The man smiled.

To his right, the Altus Domino rose and moved forward swiftly. His midnight blue robes and naked bronze chest moved into the light, his pointed face and balding head recognised by all. Piercing blue eyes commanded the room as he raised his arms to the crowd and yelled. 'Congratulate our Emperor for his victory!'

The crowd chanted obediently in a hollow echo. 'Titus! Titus! Titus!'

Titus swept his red robes around him and marched from the Arena, a wide smile on his face as the chanting increased to a deafening buzz that the entire city could hear.

For today, the Arena was done, with the promise of more bloodshed tomorrow.


	2. Into the Dark

Chapter 2 – Into the Dark.

Rodney sighed loudly, nudging a small stone to roll around and around on the wooden table. It made a feint sound, but it was enough to annoy Ronan after several minutes. He stood from his place against the wall and marched across, slamming his hand down on the stone and glaring at Rodney with malice as the scientist stared up in sudden fear.

Rodney scowled as Ronan put his face closer to him. 'Stop - or I end you.'

He walked back to his place and ignored the disapproving look Teyla gave him while Rodney slumped forward, staring at the stone. 'Empty threat.' He muttered.

Teyla sighed silently and kept her seat. They had entered the village quickly, trying to attract as little attention as possible – which wasn't easy when McKay sneered and criticised the society and then asked many intricate questions about the people and the food, making comments on a dry apple and how it was bad for the economy.

The city was indeed large, and they had heard it before they saw it. A buzz of commotion of busy business and everyday living for thousands of people. The city had a large stone wall surround it, and they could see from far away that the city was on a hill with many elaborate stone buildings climbing to the top. There sat a grand palace with hundreds of steps leading up to it, one of the only things known in existence that made Rodney speechless. Even Ronan admitted that it was impressive.

The moment they entered the city they had seen clean streets with happy people, bright colours and music. There were statues and fountains of deities that could be recognised, but nothing explained as Quintus nervously rushed them past the inquiring people looking on. The old man had hidden them away in his small stone house with only three rooms with large open windows. It was suitably decorated with harvesting equipment and scrolls, and Rodney was unafraid to point out that it smelt like peppers and tobacco. Surely enough, there was a large wooden pipe on the table.

Quintus had left, demanding that they stay in the house until he returned. He had to go to the temple, as did most of the city to celebrate the Harvest.

'I will pray to the Gods for you, to keep you safe, I do not know if they will hear me.' He said breathlessly as he closed the door with a slam.

John had peeked through the window and watched masses of the city flock toward the Gate they had entered minutes before, all of them carrying fruit and vegetables and flowers. Once they had thinned considerably, leaving the city practically empty, John turned to the group with a look of uncertainty.

'Stay put and keep an eye out, I'm gonna check out the vicinity.' He ordered, no one had a chance to argue as he slipped out the door.

He had still not returned, neither had Quintus, and the day was growing dark. Teyla felt a pang of worry. To be on an alien planet and have John go out on his own made her uncomfortable at the best of times. She wanted to know where he was and that he was alright. She could see Ronan and Rodney were agitated, even though Ronan hid it only slightly better than McKay. The Scientist gave up his interest with the stone and turned to Teyla.

'Where is he? I mean, when he said vicinity, do we take it to mean the entire city?' He commented.

Teyla shrugged. 'I do not believe so, he would have asked for our help.' Rodney stood.

'So we should go and find him.' Rodney pointed a thumb at the door. 'He could be lost or captured, or worse-!'

'He's here.' Ronan stood.

'What?' Rodney said confusedly.

The door opened and John entered looking flustered, Quintus followed carrying material, his tanned skin looking pale in the dusk.

'Where have you been, we've been sick with worry!' Rodney snapped.

'Well I'm sorry dear, but I got caught up with work.' John said waspishly. Rodney narrowed his eyes. 'We may be in a little trouble.'

'What happened?' Ronan asked.

'You shot someone didn't you?' Rodney stated.

'No.' John said incredulously.

'They know we are here.' Teyla said slowly, her eyes watching him with a firmness.

John nodded and Quintus stepped forward. 'Please, change into these and be quick! They could be here any minute.' He said nervously.

'Who?' Teyla asked, taking the clothes.

'Soldiers, best I can tell they're real Roman looking dudes with the armour and swords.' John told them.

'Oh! With the loo-brush helmets?' Rodney asked curiously.

John stared. 'No, just your run of the mill helmet, Rodney.' He said scathingly.

'Please hurry!' Quintus urged as Teyla passed various materials round to the team.

'What happened exactly?' Rodney asked testily.

'The Harvest was interrupted by the Emperors soldiers. They demanded that we stop the ceremony and answer their questions.' He said in a frightened voice, his hands shaking as they grabbed at his own arms. 'Milarya was brought before the gathering and made to kneel before the Altus Domino.' He looked at Teyla. 'They know you have come and that she was with you.'

'I was on my way back when I heard screams near the main gate – a bunch of soldiers were dragging her up the hill, and I found Quintus skulking after them.' John informed them.

'The Altus Domino has ordered a massive search of the city, the Emperor wants you found.' Quintus said desperately. 'I do not know how to hide you except to adorn you in our clothing! But you know nothing of our culture, and your speech is strange!'

'We will evade them, Quintus. We can leave.' Teyla told him reassuringly.

'No. The guard has closed the Gate – no one may enter or leave.' Quintus told them. 'And they are heavily guarded.'

'You're saying we can't fight our way out?' John asked.

'No such thing.' Ronan commented and moved toward the window.

'The Gates have withstood hundreds of years of wars – they are impenetrable, they must be opened by twenty men per door. Your best hope is to hide and wait.' He advised, blue eyes pleading them to do so.

'Hiding is good – but where? I don't suppose you have a secret room or something?' Rodney asked hopefully. Quintus shook his head.

'Hide?' Ronan echoed disgustedly.

'Looks like our best bet for now. Maybe after a couple of days they'll think we've disappeared and they'll open the Gates again.' John suggested. Teyla considered this for a moment before Quintus began to panic.

'Yes! Yes! Yes! But we must leave now or you will be discovered!' His voice fell to a whisper. 'The guard will be here any moment and you will be taken to _him_, and he will either have you immediately killed or sent to the Arena – and no one can survive that, no one.' He moved to pick up a small bag, shoving a scroll inside.

'Where will you take us?' Teyla asked.

'My niece lives on the far side of the city, granted that there are many more soldiers there, but she has a large house courtesy of her now deceased husband. It has many hidden rooms, some of which I do not even know of.' He informed her and nodded for them to change.

'Wow, wow, wow, you're taking us to where there are more soldier guys?' Rodney said loudly. 'Well that is a bad plan.'

'Rodney, it's the only plan we've got – so change and let's get moving.' John told him.

'Fine, but I am telling you now, it is not my fault that I smell like Yak urine okay? I have no idea where he got these.' He said defensively, holding up the stone coloured garments with a wrinkled nose.

The men wore trousers of a grey colour and white robes. Rodney wore his like a sari whilst Ronan and John wore them like elaborate jackets, baring their torsos to the world. Sheppard removed his dog tags reluctantly and stored them in a bag Quintus provided where they would keep their clothing and personal items. They were ready, apart from Teyla who had gone to the other room to change.

'Teyla? Time to go.' John called.

There was a pause and John frowned. He looked about the room and noticed that Quintus had gone without saying a word.

'Teyla?' He asked uncertainly. Rodney and Ronan picked up on his tone and halted. He walked forward to the wooden door and knocked. 'Teyla?'

He pushed the door but it held fast having been locked from the other side. 'Teyla!'

'Yes!' She responded, sounding breathless. 'Yes, I am here, but I…perhaps, if Quintus could find something more suitable…?'

John grinned. 'Come on, I'm sure you look fine.'

'I am not accustomed to such clothing, and if we were to engage in battle, I would not be of much use.' She said firmly.

John gave the guys a look and tapped the door. 'Out, now, we're leaving.'

The door opened and Teyla stepped out with a look of venom. John turned and his face went lax as he gaped. She wore a toga of light blue material which hugged her curvy figure perfectly and then fell to the floor. When she walked, it appeared that she floated. It was fastened on the shoulder with a blue broach which shined in the candle light.

Quintus walked in from the other room and stopped with a smile. 'Beautiful, lady. The broach was my wife's. It is good to see it in use once more.'

Teyla smiled weakly.

'We are ready, yes?' Quintus asked.

Ronan and Rodney were still inspecting Teyla when John nodded. 'Sure. We're ready.'

'Then may the Gods protect us on our journey.' Quintus prayed, blew out the candle and headed for the door.

Night had fallen not so long ago and the streets were silent except from the screams in the nearby street. Quintus took them down the alley way opposite and they heard many booted feet marching their way. He signalled for them to follow him quickly.

Rodney made a noise of disgust and the group turned to him. He looked up with a scrunched face. 'Horse manure – everywhere. And these shoes weren't exactly built to last.' He whispered.

John shook his head and pushed the scientist forward. They were in immense danger with the need for stealth, and he was worried about stepping in poo. Typical Rodney.

The small houses that lined the streets were two stories high and all of them were dark. There was no life here; the only light came from the stars above. The only sound was the breeze and their leather clad feet on the ground. Teyla swore that she saw a small face looking out at her from a window near by, but the moment she looked back, the face had gone. Her unease was great.

They travelled for a half hour, evading numerous scouts. One had come so close that Ronan had drawn his weapon ready to fire, but John had made him hold off and the scout moved on. Teyla sensed something more, a great darkness which followed them – it watched them. She was certain of it.

Quintus pointed to the next street where their destination was. He slid into a dark alley way, looking up at the sky. His blue eyes reflected the twinkle of the stars. He paused on the other side as the team followed. Teyla looked across the street.

The stone house was considerably different to the ones they had seen, it was twice as high and twice as long, and there was a feint light coming from one of the windows.

Quintus nervously glanced down the street before jogging over to the large wooden door and rapping it sharply. The others waited in the dark.

The door opened and a young woman stepped out in a white toga. Her dark hair fell about her shoulders, and there was no mistaking the striking blue eyes. Quintus's niece hugged her Uncle who spoke rapidly into her ear. She looked over to the alleyway, and signalled for them to come over. John looked at Ronan with an eyebrow raised before jogging over. Once they were inside, she shut and bolted the door.

Quintus breathed heavily. 'This is my niece, Athera. She will provide you with shelter.' He told them. Athera nodded.

'Yes, please, follow me.' She made her way swiftly up the stairs and down a long corridor to the right. John almost missed her turning. She came to the end of the corridor where a stone gargoyle sat on the wall with an elongated tongue poking forward. She pressed down on it with two fingers and it moved, the wall to its left sunk back and slid open with a scraping sound.

They entered into a large room with two beds and a few chairs, a table and some scrolls. Small candles were dotted around the room showing signs of recent use.

'I am sorry this is all I have to offer. But it will hide you.' She told them.

John smiled at her. 'This is more than enough for us, we're not needy people.' He stated, and then paused as Rodney moaned at the hardness of the bed. 'Well, most of us.'

'Thank you for helping us, we are in your debt.' Teyla told her.

Athera shook her head. 'Those who have come from the Astrum are most welcome.'

'I must return.' Quintus stated hastily. He turned to his niece with a warm smile. 'Exsisto tutus carus unus.' He placed her forehead on his and left.

John turned to Rodney. 'Be safe, dear one.' He translated with a look of weariness.

'I will bring you food and water. Please rest as best you can, you will be here for quite sometime.' The woman nodded bravely and left the room, the door sliding shut behind her.

Rodney folded his arm. 'Oh yeah, this should be good.'

_Three days later, midnight…_

Teyla hurt everywhere. Her skin was torn to pieces and her bones still shook with the force of the fight. She was dirty, bloody, and tired. The dim light of the candles made it near impossible to see with her eyesight fading into darkness – the exhaustion was just too much.

Her feet dragged on the sand and her hands caressed the cold stone walls of the corridor, guiding her and holding her up. A hand clamped down on her arm, but she did not resist as it turned her into another corridor. She knew it was one of the soldiers behind her, only two. She would have been insulted if she could think straight, and she was in no condition to fight them off and escape. That would come later.

The soldiers armour clinked and slammed in a harsh rhythm, the only sound reverberating down the long corridor. Suddenly, they swung her left and thrust her forward; she fell to her knees, her head too sore to look up at her surroundings.

'Good, good, the Princess has returned! And in one piece, I am glad. Such a fine specimen…' An old man leant over and hoisted her up, guiding her to a table and setting her down.

Teyla could not keep her eyes open long enough to hate this man, to scold him. Her head hit the hard surface of the table and she desperately tried to remain conscious despite the welcoming joy of being off her feet.

'It is difficult, no? The Arena, for all its glory, has never been gentle to its contenders.' The old man said conversationally. 'But here you are! And to have defeated Gregan, a might warrior! Not that he was much use for anything else, an unfortunate face like his…but still, the city will be talking of you! Stories will spread and the victory will be yours among the people, but in front of his highness, the victory is always his, for you are at his command.'

Teyla wanted to stand and fight. She was at no mans command, least of all a murderer. But her limbs were heavy, and just as she thought of moving, the man unclasped her breastplate and removed the heavy load to reveal a thin cotton top to stop the leather and metal wearing on her skin. It was torn and bloodied. He immediately reached for a yellow ointment and daubed it on a large slash in her arm and chest.

'This will take away the pain, mend the hurt…' He told her. 'Sleep carus unus, tomorrow will be a big day for you.' He paused and leaned over her face. 'The Emperor has many plans – as to whether or not they are good plans will depend on your fame.' He sighed. 'To be more loved than the Emperor can be a dangerous thing. Let us hope the people will thank you for your victory and leave you be.' He placed a hand on her forehead. 'For your sake.'

Teyla felt the world fall away as she quietly descended into blackness.


	3. Love and War

Chapter 3 – Love and War. 

_Two_ _days_ _earlier_…

'Rodney, we have been here for one night and not even finished breakfast. You can handle a couple more days.' John said firmly, munching on an orange fruit Athera had given them.

'One long and uncomfortable night. That mattress has caused me severe back pain which could cause me some serious problems in later life.' He said angrily.

'If you get to a later life.' John said chirpily.

'Colonel.' Teyla reprimanded gently.

'What is that suppose to mean?' Rodney snapped.

'It's supposed to mean, eat your breakfast.' John nodded at the meal in front of him. Rodney scoffed.

'Fruit for breakfast?' He took out a snack bar from his vest pocket and tore it open, shoving it into its mouth. 'I can't risk citrus – we have no idea what their food is like here.'

'Not bad.' Ronan commented, dropping a handful of raisins into his mouth.

Rodney shook his head in disgust and turned back to Sheppard. 'And how do you know it is morning? Mh? We don't have a window to see out of, in fact we have no way of getting fresh air in here…' Sheppard could see the panic rising in Rodney's face. 'Are there any vents? Can anyone see vents? I feel warm, is it warm? How do we know there's enough air in here?'

'Rodney, calm down, there is more than enough air to sustain-' Teyla began.

'Can we open the door from this side – are we trapped? We're trapped aren't we? Okay, so we've been in here what? Six hours, and given the ratio of the room, I mean, the oxygen supply's gotta be-'

'Rodney!' John shouted. 'Would you cool it? Otherwise this is going to be a very long couple of days. We're fine.' He leant back in his chair, feet on the table.

'I am very claustrophobic, okay? And you have no idea what is going on out there!' He pointed at the door. 'They could be at the door right now, ready to take us to the Emperor guy-!'

'If he doesn't stop talking – I'll make him.' Ronan said menacingly. John gave a small smile and watched Rodney turn on the Satedan.

'Oh fine, make me you overgrown ape! It's not like we have anything better to do!' He yelled. Ronan stood and advanced just as the door slid open and Athera walked in with a look of surprise.

'Is everything well?' She asked tentatively.

'No, everything is not well; we could have suffocated in here!' Rodney retorted. Athera kept calm.

'I assure you there is air sufficient for living, there are holes in this wall which lead to the outside of the house. You are safe.' She touched the far wall and smiled at him. Rodney fumed and folded his arms.

Teyla stepped forward. 'Is there any news?'

Athera shook her head. 'I am afraid there is nothing more than what we knew. The gate was sealed, the guard was sent out into the city to search for you. My house will be searched this evening, I am sure of it.'

'And we'll what? Sit here for the entire day?' Rodney said waspishly.

'I believe that you may wander the house as long as you do not go far and do not leave the safety of my home. If there is a knock on the door, you must immediately come back here.' She stepped forward and clasped her hands. 'Please understand that if you are found in my home, myself and my servants will be slaughtered for our betrayal to the Emperor.'

'We will not let that happen.' Teyla stated. 'We are grateful for the kindness that you have shown to us.'

'Yes, very kind, being locked up in a small room with no toilet…' Rodney sneered.

'Ignore him; he's just cranky because he hasn't had coffee this morning.' John informed her.

Rodney was about to retort when Athera cocked her head. 'I have no…korfe…but there is wine in the study, if you will follow me.' She smiled and stepped out of the room. It took Rodney a moment to understand her offer and then he hastily exited the room, the team followed.

It was indeed morning, the light streamed in through the stone arched windows as she led them down the corridor and into a large room. There were cabinets full of scrolls and stone tablets, and a single window on the other side with red curtains which fell to the floor. Rodney immediately went for the wine Athera poured while Ronan went to the window to look out onto the street.

'Busy. A lot of people.' He commented, looking over at Sheppard.

'It is market day, the guards presence in the city has encouraged people to go out in the day. Conversation is fierce.' She offered Teyla a wooden cup and the Athosian nodded and sipped the red liquid. Rodney had already finished his and seemed to think it was average. 'My servant went for bread this morning and says that they call you the Viator Superum – the Messengers of the Gods, or even the Astrum Vinco – the-'

'Star Conquerors…mh, better than messengers.' Rodney commented sourly.

'Easy.' John warned. 'You know, any one of your people can work the Gate.' He told her. She frowned.

'The Astrum.' Rodney corrected him. 'The device that sits in front of it is what we call a DHD, a dialling home device. You input the right combination of symbols on the pedestal, and you can go anywhere in this galaxy. Gate Science 101.'

He sat on a chair and Athera looked curious. 'Anyone can travel through it? Even me? Would the Gods not be angry at my insolence, that I would presume myself worthy to step through their holy portal?'

'No.' Ronan stated. 'Your Gods don't exist.'

'What Ronan means to say is that they would not stop you, and they would not think you insolent.' Teyla said quickly, giving Ronan a stern look. He turned back to the window.

'The Gate's just another way of getting around. It's transport, like…one of your carts. It just gets you to another place.' John nodded.

'Yes, but by another place he means another planet and in a space of 3.4 seconds so, a little more advanced than a cart.' Rodney added. Athera seemed breathless.

'I see.' She sat. 'We have believed that for so long the Gods controlled the Astrum, but if you do not come from them, then who are you? And from where have you come?' She asked suspiciously.

'We are explorers.' Teyla informed her. 'We seek friends and allies against the Wraith.'

'The Wraith?' Athera echoed.

'I think Quintus called them Ghost Lords.' Teyla explained. Athera knew immediately of whom she spoke and then shook her head.

'Then you have come to the wrong world, explorers, our Emperor does not care for battles outside his kingdom. And when the Ghost Lords descend on our city, he hides, and allows his people to be taken.' She said bitterly.

'You don't sound like a fan.' John observed.

'To question our Emperor is punishable by death, but he is not…he is not…Titus is…' She began.

'A tyrant?' Teyla filled in, a look of anger in her eyes.

Athera nodded.

'Why do they descend?' Ronan asked unexpectedly. Athera frowned and Ronan continued. 'Why do they come in ships and not through the ring?'

'That's a good question.' Rodney folded his arms and waited for a response. Athera stood immediately and crossed to the cabinets, reaching for a scroll high above. Ronan crossed the room in a few easy strides and reached for the one she needed.

'Thank you.' She smiled and crossed to the table, smoothing the scroll out over the wood. 'It is said that in the early days when the Gods still walked our earth, Hefus, the God of crafts who built the Astrum in respect of all the Gods, asked a special request of Zeris, the Father of the Gods,' The scroll had tiny handwriting in foreign letters, and pictures of amazing detail and colour, depicting events they had never heard of. 'To lay his hand on the metal and bless the offering with the power of a star to ward off those who would do this world harm.' She stood. 'The scroll says that the Ghost Lords have never come to this world through the Astrum, and that they never will.'

'Okay, as much as all of that is utter rubbish, when you say Hefus and Zeris, you mean Hephaestus and Zeus.' Rodney stated, a look of interest dawning on his face.

'Rodney?' John frowned.

'Greek Gods of Myth, and I thought their culture was Roman based. Hepahastus is the Greek god of fire and crafts – a blacksmith to the Gods while Zeus was Supreme God, the commander of all. It's amazing that the names are practically the same, I mean the language is rooted-'

'Yeah, so what does it mean?' Ronan prodded harshly.

'That it is very interesting.' He said lamely. 'And that also the Ancients must have done something to the Gate, and if not them, then the early people on this planet.'

'How can you know this?' Teyla asked with a frown.

'Excellent question. You get that from an alien myth?' John asked.

'Yes. I mean, the Wraith are still coming in their cruisers and their hives to this planet, but they're not coming through the Gate? Not even to scout the planet for plenty of eatables to drag their hive ships over here? The Gate has got to have been tampered with, not to mention that the Ancients are seen as Gods on a lot of worlds, I mean thousands of years of stories and legends can convolute things. But the myth still says that something was done to the Gate.' Rodney explained.

'A guy touched it with his hand.' Ronan told him sceptically.

'Thousands of years.' Rodney chimed irritatedly. 'It's not like they would have recorded months of research of a technologically advanced race who apparently left the planet and its people in the belief that they would be safe.'

'If the Ancestors left this planet with this technology, then why are there not more Gates with the same abilities?' Teyla asked.

'Oh, let me see.' He bent over the scroll with a thoughtful expression. 'Oh yes, it says right here that Rodney McKay is a genius, but not a psychic.' He dropped the pleasant tone. 'I have no idea! Maybe they were destroyed before the other Gates were fitted with the same system. They were at war.'

'Alright.' John scolded. 'Do you know where to look to see how they did it? Because I'm thinking that this technology could be useful to a lot of people.'

'Yes, we can stop the Wraith from coming through the Gate, now all we need to do is find out a way to destroy all of their ships to stop them from flying everywhere.' Rodney said sarcastically.

'Hey, it would slow them down, wouldn't it? And that is a good thing.' John stated.

Rodney opened his mouth and shut it, nodding reluctantly.

'I believe this technology would benefit many people, and the Wraith would certainly be angry at losing the use of the Gates.' Teyla commented.

'Of course they would, they defeated the Ancients and took their technology which they have been using to get around for thousands of years in the arrogant belief that no one would actually stop them.' Rodney stated, pouring himself another glass of wine. 'You got any more of this?'

'I think we should call it a sensible retreat, Rodney, the Ancients weren't necessarily defeated.' John corrected him. 'So we should get a look at this technology before we leave.'

'How? The guard are everywhere, and when we leave, we must leave with all haste.' Teyla told him.

'We'll figure it out.' John replied.

Athera was fascinated by their conversation and listened intently. 'You are great travellers, the Gods must care for you greatly.'

Teyla paused. 'When we first met Quintus, he told us that Titus worshipped only one of your Gods. Which one is it?' She asked. Athera's face fell and she left her seat to cross to the cabinet once more, retrieving a scroll she could easily reach. She spread the paper on top of the other scroll and laid her index finger on a large drawing of a dark figure.

'Aresedys.' She said coldly. 'The God of Chaos and War.'

The team leant over to see the figure. Tall, dark, filthy and surrounded by fire. His red eyes stared at them and his smile showed them the joy of his malice. His feet were surrounded by ugly weapons and littered with bodies while he carried a sword with a black hilt and a red jewel. Its blade was red from the base to the tip. He wore a large cloak that fell to the ground and was tied with a severed human hand. John frowned.

'Is that made of-?'

'Skin.' Athera nodded.

'Huh. Unbelievable.' Rodney shook his head.

'It is disturbing.' Athera agreed.

'No…well, I mean yes, it is, but what I meant is that Ares, the Greek God of war was said to have a throne made of skin – but this guy has a cloak….funny.' He smiled faintly.

'Yeah, hilarious.' John shook his head and frowned at Teyla.

Athera sat, staring at the image, 'They say that his worship of Aresedys is a requirement of the guard so that they may better their slaughter of his own people, when he requires it.' She looked up at John. 'They say he has a great hall in the Palace just for his worship and that he sacrifices people to his glory.'

'How pleasant.' Rodney commented.

'Titus believes that the Arena is a ring of Chaos, and that all who die there, die in the name of Aresedys.' She informed them.

'What is the Arena?' Sheppard asked uncertainly.

Athera looked to the floor and stood.

'These are not the only rumours to have spread.' She turned to the team. 'You are new to this world and know little of Titus's rein. He is a merciless creature with unlimited power and no love for his fellows.' She paused, looking to the window fearfully. 'Titus was not meant for the throne.'

'Well, yes, evil mass murderers tend not to be the best choice.' Rodney agreed.

'That's not what she meant.' Ronan stated.

'No.' Athera watched them with large eyes. 'The Emperor before Titus was Graccus, his brother. He died of a mysterious ailment fourteen years ago and his son was set to take the throne.'

John knew the ending to this story before she even began it; he folded his arms and listened any way.

'The Emperor's son, Alexis, was only thirteen, but he had a good teacher and was trusted to lead the people well. The night before his coronation, he disappeared, and Titus took his place as next in line. He said that Alexis had run away to our enemies for refuge from the responsibilities of an Emperor.' She shook her head. 'I do not believe it.'

'Who would?' Rodney stated.

The team tensed at the news. John nodded. It wasn't exactly unheard of, but even then, it was sick.

'Nice place you got here.' He commented dryly.

'Our city was tranquil under the rein of Emperor Graccus; we never had to live in fear.' She said defensively.

'I understand.' Teyla said soothingly. 'Times are hard, but they do not always have to be.'

_Two days later, morning…_

The memories of her words that day made Teyla smile bitterly. She could only hope that the same was true for her.

Her eyes flew open and shut firmly. The candle light hurt her eyes. She opened them again gingerly and sat up swiftly before stopping in only mild pain and great surprise. Her pains were far less than they should have been. She should be in agony, and yet it felt as though it had been many days since the fight.

Teyla looked around her and was surprised to see that she had been put in a grand bed chamber. The bed she lay on was massive with large, long red drapings, all fairly translucent. The rest of the room was covered in candles and little else. The window across the way was completely covered in a blood red material, keeping out the daylight.

She remembered a voice, so familiar, an old man who had treated her, and then she remembered nothing. She looked down at herself and was livid to see that someone had changed her. She stood and moved the hangings aside to march out onto the cold stone floor. She wore a red top with loose, translucent sleeves that were bound to her wrists by a thin gold bangle. Her navel was completely exposed. The skirt she wore fell to the floor and swayed with her steps, it floated around her with an ethereal grace. Teyla touched her neck and pulled off a thin gold torque with red jewels, flinging it back onto the bed and growling her frustration.

'You do not like my gift?'

Teyla turned viciously to face the voice, but instead saw only a corner of shadow where the candles had not been placed.

'Women are entranced by jewels. Why is it that you are not? Perhaps a shiny weapon would appease you.' It said amusedly.

'Who are you?' Teyla growled.

The man stepped forward in his long red robes and smiled. Titus' handsome face watched her with a fascination. On his broad, bared chest was a gold medallion with an image carved on it, a gruesome face which Teyla guessed to be Aresedys. His dark eyes pinned her with a hunger, a blood thirst that could never be quenched in his lifetime.

He walked forward, his tall figure gracefully moving around her, keeping his distance.

'I am the Emperor, but who are you? I have asked you once for your name and you did not reply, but I already know it. My sources are very informative.' He said playfully. 'But I want to hear you say it.'

Teyla watched this handsome man, his charming voice and intimidating appearance making her loathe him even more. She narrowed her eyes at him.

'It seems that you have a love for red.' She stated, looking at the bed and her own clothes.

Titus knew that she avoided his question, but wanted the chance to play. 'Red is royal, it is power. It is the colour that stains the sand of the Arena every night.' He paused, his hands clasped behind his back, showing her more of his well built torso. 'It is also the colour that does your shapely figure justice.' He said silkily, with a grin to make women melt. It made Teyla's fists curl.

'Why am I here?' She asked.

'I wanted your company.' He said simply. He stopped walking and looked at her, expressionless. Teyla cocked her head.

'My company? Do you not have women who tend to your every need, day and night? Who revel in your presence the way that I never will?' She said sourly.

Titus laughed. 'But none who entertain such as you!' He moved forward. 'Their insolence would earn them immediate death, but yours, well, you have already been bound to the Arena until you die. May it be some time until you take your last breathe. I like watching you fight.' He stopped just short of her, towering over her with a large smile. His dark eyes studied her face intently.

'I do not fight for entertainment.' She said through clenched teeth.

'You did last night.' He argued calmly.

'I did what I had to survive.'

'And the people loved you for it.' He smiled.

Teyla glared at him and paused for a few seconds. 'I will not do it again.' She said in a menacing tone.

He leant forward. 'You will if you wish to live.'

Teyla pushed him back with both hands and he stumbled, up righting himself with a hearty laugh. 'Such fire, Teyla! Oh yes, I do know your name, I know your name and now, so do the people.'

Teyla kept her legs in a fighting stance, ready for more. Titus, seeing that she would not back down, resumed his tall form.

'You do not wish to fight? Even though you do it so well…' He said seductively. 'Then I will offer you another choice.'

'And that would be?' Teyla asked severely, knowing that she would hate it.

He walked forward and lifted his chin slightly. 'Instead of being bound to the Arena, you would be bound to me.' Teyla did a double take. 'You would be at my command for your service as a warrior…and a woman…' He ran a finger down her cheek and she hit him hard in the face.

He spun quickly and used his brute strength to force her against the wall. He slammed her back into the stone and clamped his hands on either side of her head, her own hands holding his wrists in an iron clad grip. His face was close to hers, close enough for her to see the handsome cheekbones curve and the darkness of his eyes burn.

'You will satisfy my needs with abundant lust, or you will satisfy the bloodlust of the Arena. It is your choice.' He leant in further, his cheek rubbing against hers, up and down, while his lips strayed to the line of her jaw. 'The God of War gave you the skills to kill, and the Goddess of Love gave you the body to ache with sensual joy. Choose wisely Teyla, for I am not a merciless man.' He breathed hot air on her neck. 'But I am a man of some experience, and skill. I can make you scream-' His right hand left her head and fell down the side of her body, following the curves with a firm and searching hand and Teyla gasped. '- with unbelievable pleasure.' He groaned breathily.

Teyla could feel his hand on her waist, straying to her hip with a caressing grace. She could feel his lips on her cheek and his warm body pressed against hers, large and over powering. Her mouth was open with the need for oxygen, she couldn't breathe. Titus saw the bow lips from the corner of his eyes and moved his lips, slamming them down on hers, pressing her against him forcefully, hungrily.

Teyla resisted immediately and brought both of her hands to damage his head, but Titus grabbed her wrists with a bruising force and slammed them against the wall. If he had known Teyla in the slightest, he would have known never to anger her in this way.

A fire burned in her belly and it raged through out her being. With a merciless strength, she kneed him in the crotch. Titus stopped kissing her and instinctively leant forward with a moan of pain, his hands clutching his tender area. Teyla grabbed his head and slammed it into her knee as she brought it up, sending him sprawling onto his back, one hand on his crotch and the other on his nose

'I decline your offer.' She said viciously and headed for the door.

As she approached it, the Altus Domino walked in with several soldiers. Teyla stopped and readied herself for a fight as they raised their swords.

'Stop!' Titus stood gingerly, looking at his hand with a smile as it was drenched in his own blood. The soldiers stopped and the Altus Domino awaited his orders. Titus licked his finger and laughed. 'This palace is a fortress, Teyla, you could never escape.'

'Maybe not, but I will never be yours to command, as a warrior or a woman.' Teyla said defiantly, her brown eyes fuming with hate.

Titus laughed and bowed with his arms out stretched, a cold expression on his face. 'Then to the Arena with you.' He stood. 'You must be well rested for tonight's events.' The soldiers seized her from behind and she struggled in vein. Titus bowed his head so his dark eyes bore into her. 'I have a very special surprise for you – Star Master.' He nodded at the guards and they took her away. 'Starting with your new accommodation. I believe it is time that you met the other inmates.'

The Altus Domino entered the room further, his blue robes flowing behind him. 'My Lord?' He asked.

Titus turned to him with a mildly amused expression. 'Make the preparations.'


	4. Special

Chapter 4 – Special.

_Athera's Home, Evening…_

The day had worn on with Rodney mercilessly complaining, not even the abundant scrolls and their knowledge would quiet him, not the food Athera provided or the angry glares from Ronan. John was on his last nerve and ready to snap if one more complaint came from his-

'I mean, it's not like it's hard. A few extra feathers and a little less straw would make for a far more comfy mattress, wouldn't you agree?'

'No.' John snapped. 'I wouldn't agree, Rodney, I wouldn't agree that the food is too dry, that the weather is too hot, that the waiting game is too boring and that your shoes are too squeaky.'

Rodney stared. 'Jeez, Sheppard, lighten up – it's not that I don't like the place, it's just that I'm not overly keen on it, that's all.' He said simply. 'Oh! Oh, would you look at that! You know, that is just inconsiderate.' He moaned.

'What, what is it now?' Ronan growled.

'Oh, don't you start with the bad attitude, even though I know your so use to it.' Rodney shot at him. Ronan stood and growled at him before leaving the room moodily. Rodney looked slightly pale but recovered none the less. 'He just didn't have a good comeback.' He turned to his shoe. 'I cannot believe some one would just leave a tomato on the floor where I could step on it.'

'It's yours genius, it fell off your plate at lunch.' John said tiredly.

'Well why didn't you say anything?' He asked shortly.

'Because I didn't care?' John groaned.

John shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Teyla gritted her teeth. 'Rodney, perhaps you should go and rest, the sleep will do you good after a night of such excitement.' She insisted. Rodney scoffed.

'On that concrete death trap? I'd rather stay sitting here all night long.' Rodney folded his arms and John stood, the thought of Rodney remaining obviously too much.

Teyla looked to the window and saw the sun setting, pinks and oranges creeping in to the darkening sky. Athera walked in with a cotton bound bag at her side.

'My servant's son is ill and must remain at home, but I need dates for this evenings meal. Would you like to accompany me to the market before it closes?' She asked Teyla.

'Why Teyla?' Rodney asked shrilly. 'I've been stuck in here all-'

'Rodney!' John shouted. 'Take it down a pitch, would you?' He said irritatedly.

'I am afraid that you and your male companions look nothing like those on our world. Your hair is short and your skin too fair, your tall friend however may look the part, but his temperament is not that of my people. If we were to meet the guard, he would easily displease them and be executed.' Athera explained. 'But I believe Teyla can wander the streets with me and appear as though she belongs, if she wishes?'

Teyla looked to John. Although she would never let him stop her from doing what she wanted, she felt it best to seek his permission anyway. He gave a gentle nod and Teyla smiled.

'I would be glad to accompany you.' She replied. Athera smiled warmly.

'I will meet you outside in a moment.' She left and Rodney pouted.

'Shall I bring you something?' Teyla asked the Colonel, he looked up at her from his chair.

'Yeah, you, in one piece.' He said firmly. 'Are you armed?'

He glanced at the dress she wore, his eyes lingering for longer than he should have been allowed. Teyla felt her cheeks burn and nodded, turning to the window.

'In a manner of speaking.'

'And that manner would be…?' He prodded.

'Do not worry, Colonel, I can take care of myself.' She smiled and crossed the room to leave.

'I know that, but these guys have swords the size of…Rodney's ego.' Sheppard explained.

'Hey.' Rodney said defensively.

'Seriously?' John turned to him with a raised eyebrow and Rodney nodded reluctantly.

'It is not a flaw, but an asset. It only proves that I am a genius.' He stated.

'Yeah, whatever.' John stood and crossed over her to her, getting close so that Rodney couldn't hear. 'Get back in time to stop me from shooting him.'

Teyla nodded with a grin and left. John paused, and then called after her. 'Although if you're late, it would be better for everyone.'

'What would be better?' Rodney asked curiously.

John turned smiling falsely. 'Nuthin'.'

Teyla walked down the stairs and caught sight of a young face peeking at her from behind a door at the end of the hall. Teyla smiled widely and boy opened the door and smiled shyly. Teyla reached the bottom and looked around. There were no adults, or people of any kind. She walked over and the boy began to sway with an innocent shyness.

'Hello.' She sank to a crouch and smiled up at him. 'Where is your Mother?'

'She is cooking.' The boy mumbled. His short sandy blonde hair and vibrant green eyes marked him as a beautiful boy.

Teyla nodded. 'And your name is…?' She asked kindly.

'Diodorus Paramonos Thales.' The boy answered confidently, having rehearsed the saying of his full name time and time again. Teyla grinned.

'I am Teyla Emmagan.' She put a hand on his shoulder as the door opened further behind him and a woman hurried out. Teyla stood as she took the boys shoulders and held him against her.

'My Diodorus.' She smiled 'He did not bother you?'

Teyla shook her head. 'No, we were just talking.'

The woman nodded. Teyla saw the boy had gotten his green eyes from his mother. 'Athera awaits you outside the house.' She nodded to the front door.

Teyla thanked the woman and walked to the door, turning to see her take her son by the hand and walk back to the room. 'Come Dio.' She said sweetly. The boy turned and waved at Teyla who waved in return.

Teyla met Athera outside the front of the house and the two women went on their way as the day drew to a close. Athera picked up the pace, insisting that the market would be closing soon. She told Teyla of the various families and business's of the houses they passed, and of tales of the Gods.

'Are there no God's you worship?' She asked curiously.

Teyla shook her head. 'No, not Gods. We pay great respects to our ancestors, but we live free of religion.'

'Our religion does not make us slaves.' Athera smiled.

'But it does induce fear, does it not? Aresedys, the God of Chaos and War, is worshipped by your leader. This does not frighten you?' She asked.

Athera looked at the path in front and seemed oddly expressionless. 'Titus is our Emperor. We do not defy him. We do as he commands, and if he chooses to worship Aresedys alone, then we cannot stop him.'

Teyla nodded, noting that this was a subject that made her uncomfortable. She watched Athera for a moment and saw the woman frown before slowing to a halt. Teyla looked in front and saw they had entered into a large square with a fountain in the centre, a statue of a strong male figure carrying a spear and a harp.

Athera saw her staring and explained. 'Aprillis, God of Music, Wisdom and our Future. He is most beloved of the Gods.' She spun on the spot. 'This is most confusing.'

'What is it?' Teyla asked with a frown.

'The market is here.' Athera informed her.

Teyla looked around. It was empty, the buildings around it were dark with windows and doors shut. There were no people, and only vegetables littered the cobbled ground. 'This place is void of life. You are sure?'

'I come here often, and even when it is closed there are people – many people.' She seemed honestly baffled and slightly concerned. Teyla's alarms instantly hit alert.

'We must return to the house, we cannot be seen alone.' Teyla took her arm and knew that if they were seen by the guards, whether they were known to be traitors or not, they would still be questioned. Teyla didn't fancy telling elaborate lies if she didn't have to, especially since she knew little about this world. She turned Athera to the place from where she came and they stopped, Athera dropping her bag to the floor in fear.

Thirty armed guards flooded the square, surrounding them in full armour. A man gently walked up the street they had just travelled and wandered into the square and toward the two women. His long blue robes were shamed by the intense blue eyes that watched them.

Athera breathed heavily. 'It is the Altus Domino.' She said in horror, and dropped to her knees. Teyla glared at her back as she grovelled on the floor, Athera turned her head. 'Kneel, you must!'

Teyla considered this only for a second before knowing that to pretend would do no good. They knew who she was, otherwise they would not have come here, and a man of such prominence would not have been disturbed. Teyla lifted her chin.

'I bow to no man.'

The Domino smiled. 'Teyla Emmagan, Star Master. I am the Altus Domino, Kyros Praxiteles, the Emperors own hand.' He said arrogantly. 'And you will come with us to the High Steps.'

Athera turned her head again. 'The Emperor's palace!' She whispered desperately.

Teyla knew she couldn't fight her way out, but she wasn't going anywhere without looking even marginally intimidating. She bent over swiftly and lifted her dress to reveal a dagger strapped to her ankle, she snatched it from her hiding place and proceeded to rip both sides of her dress to the hip, allowing for movement when she needed to fight.

'Are you mad, Teyla? They will kill us both!' Athera hissed from the floor.

'Perhaps you should stand and call me mad.' Teyla whispered to her, the fact this woman was reprimanding her from the floor irritating her vastly.

The Domino smiled, approving of her insolence. 'The Emperor will take a liking to your temper, dear lady. He only wishes to speak with you.' He said gently, and then his face became cold with darker intents. 'You agree to sheath your blade and come with us quietly, and I will agree to let the girl go home. Stand Athera Kallias.' He said harshly.

Athera stood shakily and kept her eyes on the floor. The Domino pinned her with an unkind expression. 'Your husband would have been ashamed.'

Athera did not respond, but Teyla saw her fists clench from the corner of her eye.

If Teyla agreed, they would follow Athera to the rest of her team. If she did not, they would kill Athera and take her to the Emperor anyway. Teyla sighed. She hoped that John had saved his ammo and spared Rodney to fight.

'Athera.' She whispered. 'Go.'

Athera paused. 'But-'

'Go now.' Teyla said more harshly. 'And do what you can for my friends.'

'I swear, I knew nothing of this.' Athera insisted. Teyla nodded grimly.

Athera looked at Teyla with wide blue eyes and Teyla nodded encouragingly. The Domino nodded for the soldiers to give her a clear path and Athera ran, her sandals slapping against the floor.

'Someone knew.' She whispered. Teyla showed him the knife and then placed it back in the strap at her ankle.

The man nodded with a smile. 'Good.' The smile fell away and he turned, and as he did so the soldiers surged forward and seized her, despite her agreement to go quietly.

Athera did not stop running until she reached her home. She flew through the door and yelled orders for her servants to leave immediately in her own tongue, ordered them to spread throughout the city and await her commands. Ronan, Rodney and John came down the stairs in a hurry.

'What's going on?' Ronan asked.

'Where's Teyla?' John looked livid.

'The guard, and the Altus Domino himself, have taken her.' She said desperately. 'We must leave now if we are to evade-'

Ronan thrust her up against the wall. 'Where!'

Athera fought for breathe through her fear. 'To the High Steps! To the Emperor!'

'You set us up?' Rodney snapped.

'Not I! But they knew! They were waiting for us! Please, they will be here within minutes!' She pleaded.

Sheppard stepped forward. 'Ronan, let her down.' Ronan obeyed. 'We can't help Teyla if we get captured ourselves; let's get the gear and go.'

They left the house within minutes, following Athera into an alleyway a few streets from her house. John pulled her round and she gasped.

'Where is the palace?' He whispered.

'You cannot hope to penetrate it and save her.'

'That's not what he asked.' Ronan snarled.

'The palace is guarded by thousands of his soldiers!' She said forcefully. 'You would not pass within miles of it being who you are and not be captured!'

'There has to be a way in.' John insisted, his brown eyes searching her face in the starlight.

'There is not. All you can do now is wait.' She informed them.

'For what? Like we haven't done enough waiting today.' Rodney snapped.

'Her sentence.' Athera stated. 'The Emperor will not kill her; he is too fascinated by the power of the Gods, his own in particular. He will want to test her believing that she has powers for coming through the Astrum.' She paused. 'She will be sent to the Arena.'

'Alright, what is this Arena? I've heard people talk about it like it's some sort of looming apocalypse.' John scolded.

'You are not wrong.' Athera told him. 'It is a mighty building near the palace where thousands of people go to witness great fights in an arena below, the Emperor arranges one-on-ones to full scale battles for the crowds entertainment – and his own. She will undoubtedly be sent there.'

'And we're waiting why…?' Rodney prodded nastily.

'It will be difficult, but I can get you into the Arena without being seen when she fights, and from there you must decide your course of action alone. No one has escaped the palace or the Arena, but there are less guards in the Arena for certain.'

'How many?' John asked quietly.

'A few hundred.'

'Hundred? That's a few?' Rodney said shrilly.

'Be quiet!' John hissed. 'You're gonna have to do better than that.'

'Much better.' Ronan threatened.

'I cannot! You do not understand! To escape from the Arena is as difficult as…as…assassinating the Emperor! It cannot be done!' She said angrily.

John raised his eyebrows at Ronan and Rodney frowned. 'What?'

Ronan grinned and Athera looked pale and shocked. Rodney clicked. 'Oh come on, assassinate an Emperor, can we all say way too ambitious please? Not to mention insane!'

'Your scientifically minded friend is right. It cannot be done.' Athera said quietly.

'Look, you don't know anything about us so you're just going to have to trust me when I say we've done stuff like this before.' John said sweetly.

'No we haven't.' Rodney immediately contradicted.

'Rodney-' John began firmly.

'Well we haven't. Can you remember the last time we killed an evil-worshipping Emperor surrounded by thousands of guards with sharp pointy swords, mh?' He asked petulantly.

John paused. 'I'm sure we've done something close.' He nudged Athera forward. 'Come on.'

They left the alley way and Rodney moaned. 'What is it with these night time strolls in order to evade death?'

Teyla's knees hit the marble floor and the soldiers resumed their posts behind her. The room was large; it could fit a thousand people with room to spare. Pillars lined the edges leading onto a massive balcony overlooking the city below. But Teyla wasn't interested in scenery; she was too busy looking up at the massive marble throne in front of her with a massively attractive man sitting there and watching her with a large smile.

Titus stood from his throne and walked down the stairs toward her and Teyla stood.

'Welcome to my home, Teyla – Star Traveller.' He greeted with open arms.

Teyla rolled her eyes and Titus narrowed his.

'Your name is Teyla, is it not?' He asked simply.

She did not respond.

'And you have come to us through the Astrum, have you not?'

She did not respond.

Titus walked around her, inspecting her dress and the body underneath. Teyla clenched her fists.

'You travel with men through the great stone circle, bred from the dust of stars.' He stated soothingly, every world falling from his mouth with grace. 'You must be a great warrior, my goddess.'

'I am not a goddess.' She said firmly.

'Then what are you?' He said coldly. 'The Gods made the Deus Astrum and you have walked through it from another place – you are mortal, this I can see, but are you of the Gods? And from which in particular…?'

'I am not from the Gods, I am an explorer.' She said lazily.

'An explorer? And your friends? They explore with you?' He asked gently.

'I came alone.' She stated.

Titus paused. 'My sources say otherwise.'

'Your sources are either blind or hallucinating, I advise you get new ones.' She said sincerely.

Titus paused, and smiled. 'You do, do you?' He laughed and bounded up the stairs to his throne. 'How delicious you are Teyla Emmagan.' He nodded to the Altus Domino standing behind her. 'Take her to the Arena. Tomorrow, we shall see if she is blessed by the gods in a singles combat. And then I will decide on your fate…if you survive.'

The soldiers dragged her back and Titus proceeded to pop grapes into his mouth from a golden platter at his side.

_Two_ _days_ _later_, _evening_…

Teyla was thrown bodily into a large room full of people – scratch that – full of _men_. She had been brought to her new accommodation and these were the inmates that Titus had spoken of. Teyla smiled to herself.

These men were all battle worn – the survivors of the Arena who would be doomed to return. They watched her with interest, all of them filthy and scarred. Some cooed, others jeered, and some avoided her with eyes of paranoia. She stood shakily, rubbing her neck and looking the room over, suddenly realising that it was much bigger than she had first thought. It was a series of corridors attached to this one room which looked to be a gathering area and training arena. The corridors were lined with wooden cells where the inmates wandered freely. She saw straw stacks inside and realised the cells were being used as places to sleep, but there were too many men milling around in groups. She sensed a hostile atmosphere forged through fear of death. The stronger had leaders and picked on the weaker who were forced to cut their rations and sleep on the sandy floor.

Teyla looked to the ceiling and saw small rectangular windows running along the edge of the room, right at the top. She squinted and saw the sandy ground and massive stands with rings of fire and knew immediately that this dungeon was right beside the Arena itself – so the inmates would never be far from the action.

She stepped forward watching them as they passed her, looking her up and down, folding their arms and whispering to their neighbours. Many had injuries from recent battles, very few seemed clean and fresh – people that had only just been brought in.

Teyla walked forward with more purpose, seeing that at the end of the room there was a large stack of hay near the far wall. She could climb on it and get a better look at the Arena. It was easier to look for a way to escape from it when not fighting to the death.

Suddenly, a massive form stood in front of her, barring her way. Teyla paused with a look of malice, deliberately keeping her eyes down. She gritted her teeth and sidestepped. The man followed. Appreciative chuckles filled the room and Teyla narrowed her eyes and looked up. He was twice the size of her, Ronan's height, except the muscles his bare torso carried would have picked Ronan up and tossed him the length of the Arena – if Ronan would have let him. He was bald with a moustache and small brown eyes; his face broke out into a wide smile which made his crooked and repeatedly broken nose far uglier than when his face was relaxed. He looked over his shoulder to three men watching on. Teyla saw them and knew that they were his minions, and not surprisingly, they were smaller than him. The man looked back at her with folded arms and leant over.

'Are you here to provide entertainment?' He asked cruelly. 'Why don't you grace me and mine with a dance, little girl.' He laughed.

Teyla knew immediately that she would be a target in this place; the only thing to do was nip their attitudes in the bud. Teyla smiled sweetly, but her eyes spoke volumes of fury and promise. Without warning, she laid a hard back hand across his face and followed with a mighty roundhouse kick, sending him to one knee. Using the same foot, she kicked him mercilessly in the crotch and jabbed the side of his face with a sharp elbow. He fell to the floor desperate for air as he clutched his crotch. Teyla leant over him.

'Is that the kind of dance you had in mind?' She asked.

The mans minions looked momentarily stunned. They didn't know what to do now that they're leader had been sent sprawling to the floor by a woman a third of his height. The man growled and stood shakily, his eyes glaring at her.

'You dare to fight me, woman? I will end you!' He snarled, advancing. Teyla stood ready.

Another man intervened, stepping out from the crowd and in between baldy and Teyla.

'Enough, Boran. You have made your point…and our new addition has made hers.' He said firmly.

The bald man watched Teyla over his shoulder with malice before looking at the man in front of him. He smiled tightly.

'We'll continue this later.' He promised.

'I look forward to it.' Teyla responded sincerely. The man left with a smile, wiping the blood from his mouth.

The man in front turned and Teyla was momentarily taken back. He was tall and muscly with short blonde hair and bright green eyes. He smiled warmly, showing nice teeth and an even nicer curvature to his face.

'Not even two minutes in the Underworld and you've already made an enemy of Boran. I do believe it is a new record, I would congratulate you if I did not believe it to be something to worry about.' He lowered his head with a sympathetic edge and smiled again. 'But then, I suppose, you can take care of yourself.'

Teyla smiled and nodded. 'Thank you for your help, it was kind of you.'

'There is not much kindness down here, this you will learn quickly.' He paused and studied her a moment. 'I am Tycho.' He offered. Teyla nodded.

'I am Teyla Emmagan.' She replied. 'This place, you call it the…Underworld?' She queried.

'It is the place all people fear, the place from which there is no return. It was christened as such many years ago.' He turned to the now thinning crowd in the dim light of the many candles in the room. 'May I advise that you not sleep in the open, there are many here who will test you. Not only because you are new, but because you are a woman.'

Teyla watched them with a steely eye and nodded. 'I will be fine.'

'I have no doubt; your skills in the Arena are impressive. Boran reluctantly agreed also when watching you.' Tycho explained, indicating to the Arena above and the small windows they had watched through. Teyla looked up, the fight still haunting her mind, much like the place she had been thrown into.

'I did not wish to kill that man.' Teyla stated.

'I could see. But it is a sign of weakness that cannot be afforded.' He paused, his green eyes looking to the floor. 'My first kill was not easy, but soon after, I understood that it was necessary.'

Teyla frowned. 'How long have you been here? Fighting in the Arena?'

'Oh, many years.' He said wearily.

Teyla narrowed her eyes. 'You have never tried to escape?'

Tycho smiled. 'Your passion is admirable. No, I have not, because there has never been an opportunity to escape. People have tried, and they have died quickly. It only pleases the Emperor further.' He said stiffly.

'I see.' Teyla wasn't ready to give up just yet. Tycho caught her determined expression.

'They say you are a Star Master, that you came through the Deus Astrum, but are not of the Gods. This I can see. You would have been better never to have come to this world.' He told her gently.

'I have thought the same thing for the last few days.' She told him.

Tycho walked to the nearest wall and sat on the floor, picking up a piece pf straw and playing with it idly. Teyla watched him for a moment before sitting at his side. Two men from the many began sparring in the centre of the room, and like all in the dungeon, they were dressed only in brown trousers.

'The one on the left is Aegen, he fights tonight before you. The warm up to the main attraction.' Tycho informed her sourly. 'He has been here for only a week, and tonight he will die.' Teyla looked at him.

'How do you know the out come?' She asked suspiciously.

'As I have said, I have been here many years; I have seen his opponent fight before.' He paused. 'He will not survive.'

Teyla looked down at his torso and saw a long scar running from arm to hip. Tycho caught her looking and grinned handsomely. 'Two years ago, I faced a warrior of great strength. I injured him, but did not kill him, and he very nearly almost killed me. The Medicine Man worked his magic on me and I lived. Sometimes I think it would have been better just to let me die.'

Teyla watched the men fighting, their grunts of effort and the sand spraying across the room. Her mind drifted to when she was barely conscious after the fight and she had been taken to that same man. She could not remember him, and for some reason this tiny detail annoyed her. As if things weren't bad enough.

The man called Aegen downed his opponent with a wide smile before helping him up. Teyla smiled slightly. There was always hope, and hope could favour either man. Teyla turned to Tycho.

'Your opponent, the one who scarred you, have you fought him again?' She asked. Tycho smiled and looked at her lazily.

'No. Understand, Teyla Emmagan, that there are thousands of warriors. To face the same opponent would only be possible if the Emperor commanded it for entertainments sake, or if it were pure coincidence. As it is, the man who gave me this scar gave you yours.' He said with a slight grin. Teyla's eyes widened slightly in disbelief. 'You have killed him, and I would say that you have stolen my revenge, but the Arena does not know such things. Only blood and sacrifice.'

Teyla felt guilt rush through her again as she looked at the large healing gash on her arm. Tycho was still, watching her.

'It was him or you. You should not feel regret. You need to focus on tonight's fight.' Tycho told her gently. Teyla looked up at him with doubt. He didn't know her. 'The guard who told us of our gaming schedule, who told us Aegen would face an opponent from an Eastern land, also told us that your fight was of special importance.' He said pointedly. 'The guard repeats commands of the Emperor, and if the Emperor has prepared a _special_ challenge for you, then I would fear the worst.' Tycho threw the straw on the floor and turned his body toward her. 'The Emperor is evil, Teyla, and all know this. He revels in others pain and suffering. You must show no mercy in this fight because he has planned something just as merciless.' He insisted.

Teyla listened and nodded slowly. 'I will consider it.'

Tycho seemed disappointed. 'Live through tonight with that state of mind, and I will call you a Goddess.'

'I will survive, Tycho, and then I plan to leave this place.' Teyla told him quietly. 'And you are free to come with me.'

Tycho smiled and shook his head. Teyla frowned.

'If you have heard of me, then you have heard of the others I travel with. My friends will not leave me to this fate, even if they should in order to survive.' Teyla told him. 'It is our way.'

Tycho paused and then nodded with a weak smile. 'We had ways such as yours before Titus's reign. When the true Emperor Graccus ruled the people.' He looked at her with intrigue. 'If you're friends do try to save you and they are of some higher power, they may succeed. I have heard that miracles can happen.' He said wickedly, and continued to watch the men fighting.

Teyla smiled weakly and laid her head against the cold stone. Escape was all very well and good, but as Tycho rightly pointed out, she needed to focus on tonight's fight in order to be alive for the escape.


	5. Choices

Chapter 5 - Choices

It was two days since Teyla had been taken. Two long and horrible days. John felt his fists curl at his side. His impatience was matched by his anger and soon he was sure that he would lose all sense and storm the palace. Two days and only rumours of a great fight – which she had won – but had been badly wounded.

Ronan had been practically impossible to keep inside while Rodney revelled in the rest. It had taken them the entire night to reach Athera's supposedly trusted friends home on the other side of the palace. The friend had cleared out almost the moment they had arrived, swearing to tell no one that they were there, but not wanting to be a part of it.

It had brought them closer to the Arena, closer to Teyla. Last night they had heard the roaring of the crowd, and he had wondered if they were cheering for Teyla - or against her.

Ronan paced in the small kitchen at the back of the house while Rodney filled his face with various fruits. John stood at the window, looking out at the small garden. Athera had been gone all day yesterday, arrived home late, and left early this morning. It was now evening. She said that she had contacts that would be able to help them smuggle them into the Arena without being seen, guards that could be trusted…and paid off.

Rodney noted the curled fist at Sheppard's side and frowned. 'Colonel, why not take a load off? Mh? I'm sure we'll get into horrible danger soon enough.'

John gritted his teeth and shut his eyes turning to Rodney. 'It doesn't bother you in the slightest, does it? Teyla could be fighting for her very life right now with thousands of people cheering on the other guy, and you're okay because you've got a comfy seat and a plate full of food.' He said waspishly.

'Of course it bothers me.' Rodney snapped, standing from his comfy seat. 'But there is nothing we can do right now, and I don't fancy torturing myself over what _might_ be happening when really, we have no clue. It's just not logical.'

Ronan had paused in pacing and nodded, looking at Sheppard. 'He's right.'

John raised an unimpressed eyebrow. Anytime that Ronan sided with Rodney was a time to worry.

'We don't have a clue, and thinking about it isn't going to help.' He stated, and then walked toward him. 'So let's do something.' He said with gritted teeth, looking as on edge as he possibly could be. 'Teyla doesn't have time for us to be sitting around, we know that.'

John nodded and Rodney remained silent. Sheppard sighed frustratedly. 'We wait for Athera to come back, and if she has nothing, then we go in.' He sat on an empty chair and rubbed his face. 'Hell, we might have to be captured in order to get to Teyla anyway.'

'Great, and who is going to come and save us?' Rodney asked, folding his arms. Suddenly, realisation dawned on his face. 'Hey! Elizabeth will. She'll send help, if she hasn't already.'

'I already thought of that. After the first twenty four hours she would have sent a team to look for us, and then they would be in the same predicament we're in. Only problem is, I haven't heard anything about new "Star Masters," have you?' He explained. 'Which generally means that something went wrong. We don't leave our people behind.'

'Problems in Atlantis?' Ronan suggested.

'Maybe. Or they've been captured and it's all being kept really secret. This city has some of the worst gossip I know of.' Sheppard leant forward. 'I heard this morning that a couple in a whole other city were eaten by a bear whilst…well, you know…and it only happened yesterday.'

McKay shook his head with an incredulous expression. 'Oh please. Even if they were having…' He paused and shifted in his seat. 'Even if they were in the throes of passion, they still would have gotten up and ran away. And I thought you said that they lived in a city?'

'Bears can live in cities.' Sheppard insisted.

'Yeah, domesticated bears.' He added.

'And they couldn't have run away because bears are damn fast when they're hungry.' Sheppard said confidently.

'Bears are fast anywhere and in any state – look, it's not true, it's just a load of ridiculous, made-up rumours. Maybe they were having…' He rolled his hand. 'But instead of being eaten by a bear, they were caught by dear old mum.'

'Having sex?' Ronan stated with a frown. Rodney closed his eyes and put a hand on his forehead.

'Yes, Ronan, having sex. It's like talking to a kid.' He said despairingly.

'A kid who can say "sex" and not have to use hand gestures.' Ronan reminded him. 'Also a kid with a large gun.'

Rodney narrowed his eyes at the Satedan. 'The point is, we can't trust anything that's being said.'

Sheppard glared at him. 'That was my point.'

Rodney shook his head. 'Whatever. Do you want some food?'

John just glared at him.

'Fine.' Rodney stuffed an apple in his mouth and choked on it as Athera swept through the back door in a cloak. John stood.

'Anything?' He asked.

'Yes.' She said breathlessly. 'But we must leave now if we are to make it in time. The fight begins soon.'

'She's fighting tonight?' Ronan asked darkly.

Athera nodded. 'I am afraid so. My resources say that it is a fight of special importance, the Emperor himself has made arrangements for her.'

'Let's go.' Ronan headed for the door, but Athera stood in his way.

'Wait! Please understand that you may not be able to save her tonight. Or at least try to, but you can get a good look at the Arena, its layout and military force.' She said gently. Ronan ignored her and swept past.

John and Rodney followed swiftly.

_The_ _Underworld_.

'You must always guard your side. I have noticed that with women, as they are so rare in the Arena, warriors will attack the side to damage the liver. I do not know why, but it is common.' Tycho said hurriedly. 'What ever he has done, do not hesitate Teyla. It will do no good.'

Aegen had been taken and had died in the Arena only moments ago. The roaring of the crowd's approval still sounded. The guards had come and Teyla was dressed to kill – literally. Leather knee high boots tied tightly, breastplate attached firmly and sword gripped in her hand. The small leather skirt she wore would provide little protection for her legs, as she had found out last time, but it made for easier manoeuvring.

Teyla felt surprisingly calm, it was the gathering crowd and approaching guards that made her feel edgy. Also, Tycho throwing last bits of advice in her ear, as nice as it was, was also distracting. The guards opened the door and stood menacingly, pointing crossbows at her. Teyla raised an eyebrow.

'And if I do not go to them?' She whispered to Tycho. Why not make them come and get her?

'They would start killing prisoners. It has happened before.' He told her. 'I am sorry there is not more I can do.' He looked down at her with worry and Teyla smiled.

'You have done much. Thank you.' She turned to the guards and glared, walking forward.

The inmates began chanting, making a guttural sound as though they had been hit in the stomach. They slammed their feet on the floor and sang until the room vibrated with the many male voices honouring her as she walked to the Arena.

As soon as the door was slammed shut, the prisoners surged toward the small windows, standing on hay stacks, boxes and each other to watch the fight. Tycho had managed to steal the spot at the end where Teyla had looked through before. Boran pushed his way through the crowd where his box awaited him; he hopped on and turned to Tycho, his eyes never leaving the ground of the Arena as the mutilated corpse of Aegen was dragged away.

'Do you think your girl will last, Tycho?' Boran asked cruelly.

Tycho gritted his teeth and with his green eyes blazing, answered. 'She is not my girl.' He said forcefully. 'And she will last.'

The crowd cheered as the Altus Domino demanded praise for the Emperor. On the second level of the stands overlooking the blood stained sand, Ronan, Rodney, John and Athera filed in at the back, all wearing cloaks.

Athera turned to the Guard at the door and nodded her thanks, slipping him a few coins. She lowered her voice. 'You will receive the rest when the fight is over.' She promised, and the guard nodded, closing the door behind him.

Ronan immediately pushed his way to the front, Rodney giving the onlookers smug looks as he followed in the Satedan's wake. John held Athera's hand as he guided her to the front, a little way from the others. Athera looked highly concerned.

'You should tell your friend not to be so aggressive. He already stands out in a crowd as it is.' She insisted, watching Ronan with worrisome eyes. John turned with a grin.

'The thing with Ronan is you can only suggest or hint. Telling him doesn't really work.' They reached the front and John leant over the stone balcony immediately coming back as the flames from the circle below rose into his face. 'Ow.'

Athera leaned over his shoulder with a hand on his arm.' Are you alright?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just slightly singed.' John blinked and then leaned over carefully. He saw a massive arena with the sand already stained. Two men with rakes ploughed it over before running off. John looked up and saw the three other rings above him. It was spectacular. 'Wow.' He paused. 'Well, you know, wow if it weren't so barbaric. Real nice society you got goin' here.'

Athera looked around her at the happy faces disgustedly. 'Graccus never used the Arena like this; he used it for public ceremonies and celebrations. Now it is only used for death.'

'Like I said, nice' John commented, and then horns sounded and the crowd fell quiet. Athera pointed to the throne area on the other side of the room and he watched as an attractive man in red robes stepped down and raised his arms.

'Titus.' She whispered. John narrowed his eyes and glanced over at Rodney who gave him the same troubled look.

'Excellent beginning to an excellent evening!' Titus shouted to his audience. 'He fought bravely – although only for a short time.' He said wickedly. A feint ripple of appreciative laughter echoed throughout the arena. John, Rodney and Ronan looked around with frowns. 'My people, our next competitor has fought for you before only once! And she lived – only just.' He paused for effect, looking around the hall. 'But I know she is capable of more. Such a body cannot just be for sexual sin, it can bewitch the minds of even the greatest warriors to their death.' He said confidently.

John felt his grip on the balcony tighten and a heat swept through him. He looked over and saw Rodney whispering fiercely to Ronan who looked ready to jump over the side, march across the arena and shoot the Emperor between the eyes. He saw Ronan's hand on his concealed sidearm under his robes, and he also saw his grip lessen. Rodney had apparently managed to contain Ronan's fury. For the time being.

In the dungeons below, Boran laughed loudly and looked back at the crowd with a huge smile. Tycho growled and pushed him off his box with a loud crash.

'Ass.' He turned back to the Arena.

'And since she is such an evil temptress, I have prepared a great challenge for her. But first, let us greet her back to the Arena.' He said powerfully, extending an arm to the large doors across the room. John leant over further to get a better look and managed not to allow the heat to stop him. He saw them open, and a small, curvy, and familiar figure walked out.

John looked over at Rodney and Ronan and their eyes were glued to her. John heard Rodney comment. 'What is she wearing?' He looked back. He was right. She looked the part of a gladiator with her armour, and she looked every bit the woman too. Even from this distance he could see her scars as she walked to the centre of the ring, the roars of the crowd around them deafening.

Titus raised his hands and the crowd fell silent. John immediately realised that it wasn't through respect, but fear. He was a tyrant in the truest sense of the word.

Titus let his hands drop and he looked down at Teyla with a mischievous eye. 'Have you anything to say before the games begin, little warrior?'

Teyla raised an eyebrow and then pointed her sword to the ground of the arena. 'If I am so little a warrior, then why not fight me down here yourself?'

The crowd gave nervous laughs and whispers consumed the hall. John grinned in approval. 'That's my girl.' He whispered quietly. Ronan and Rodney smiled.

Titus laughed to himself, his eyes never leaving her. The smile faded. 'Perhaps, that time will come. But I have a special surprise for you, Star Master.' He said bitterly. 'Bring them!' He yelled.

To her left Teyla saw a small door open down the far end of the arena, and two guards brought out a woman struggling against them. They threw her on the sand and pulled a chain from the floor, attaching it to her wrist before leaving her and closing the door firmly. The woman was filthy and hysterical. She looked up and Teyla felt her stomach hit the floor.

Milarya watched the cheering crowd with wide eyes, tears streaming down her face. Teyla started toward her but heard a yell behind her, at the other end of the Arena. She turned.

Another small door opened and the guards brought out another prisoner who they chained to the floor. Teyla felt an immediate fury and desperation as the little boy tugged at his chains in terror.

Diodorus Paramonos Thales. The sweet and beautiful little boy from Athera's house fought against the chain but to no avail. Teyla glanced back at Milarya and saw her doing the same. Teyla stood her ground, knowing what was to come. She felt her eyes sting with tears of fury and bit them back. She turned her eyes to Titus who watched her intently, waiting to see the look of defeat he had wanted from the start.

She would not give it to him.

John had immediately recognised both prisoners from their travels and had immediately recognised what Teyla had to do. He wanted to help her, but to even try would result in their capture and then there was no way of escaping. One of them would die and Teyla had to choose.

Rodney walked over to Sheppard with Ronan at his side, a look of sheer worry on his face. 'What do we do?'

'You can't.' Athera said emotionally, watching the little boy with tears in her eyes. 'If they find you, you will all die and then Teyla will have no hope.' She snarled through the tears. 'I do not understand how this happened! I told his mother to leave, to hide!'

'Well, they obviously found her.' Sheppard said firmly. 'And him.'

The boy sat on the sand and cried while Milarya kept pulling against the chain. Tycho did not know them, but he could see from Teyla's expression that she knew them, and that she loathed the Emperor for doing this to them. Perhaps her violence would not be held back today.

Teyla felt her pulse race. She could not decide between them until Titus made his next move. Until he showed her how he was planning to kill them. Sure enough, the crowd cheered even louder and Titus's eyes flicked to something behind her.

Four figures had emerged, but they were not human. Grey and moist with a mouth full of teeth and hands of sharp talons, they wore armour only on their chests as they hunched over like gorillas. Each wore a small helmet that covered their eyes, large, black and shiny eyes which blinked at her. They snarled and moved impatiently.

Teyla turned to Titus, desperately thinking of what she could do.

John breathed heavily and felt his hand stray to his side arm concealed in his robes, for all the good it would do. Teyla had no choice. There were four enemies, two for each prisoner – she would have to save one and leave the other to die.

Rodney leant over to him and whispered. 'There's nothing she can do, is there?'

'No.' Ronan answered, and looked at him darkly. 'That's the point.'

Boran stomped onto his box and glowered at Tycho, his mouth opened wide to yell. Tycho held up an agitated hand. 'Watch.' He commanded. Boran shut his mouth, gritted his teeth and turned back to the games.

Teyla knew she had to choose, and it was tearing her up inside. Tycho was right, she needed to focus, she had to in order to save one – but which one? Dio was an innocent boy, but Milarya had helped her in the first place, had done a huge favour knowing that it would put her in this position…how could she choose?

Titus smiled widely and spoke gently to her, just so she could hear. 'Special enough for you?'

Teyla loathed him. It was pure. It was deadly. It made her want to scream with every fibre of her being to make him shatter. Her grip tightened on her sword and watched him nod to the creatures behind her.

In that moment, she knew who she must save, and who she must leave to die.

The creatures snarled and the pairs sprinted in either direction toward their pray.

Teyla ran toward the one she must save.


	6. Doomed

Chapter 6 – Doomed.

Teyla ran to Diodorus, and Milarya knew in that moment that she would die. The woman screamed as the creatures ran toward her, their bloodlust sounding in their screeches. She struggled against the chain as it cut into her wrist and made her bleed while she watched Teyla run in the other direction.

John nodded. It had been the right choice. He was just sorry that she had to make it. He watched the beasts leap onto Milarya and tear her to pieces, ripping her flesh with their talons and taking chunks out of her leg and stomach with their teeth. The woman cried in agony and Rodney turned away, covering his ears with a moan. John put a hand on his shoulder.

Milarya's midsection was swiped, and the contents of her stomach spilled onto the sand with a sudden guttural scream. The people cheered.

Teyla ran as fast as she could, blocking out the screams of Milarya and keeping her eyes on Diodorus who was fearfully watching them close in on him. Teyla knew she would get there in time, but only just.

The creatures bounded along to the cheers of the arena and Teyla closed in on them, trying to head them off before they reached him. Teyla felt an anger like never before. She had been made to choose and she didn't have to. They could have both been left to live and now the kind woman who had first helped them on this planet was dead. And it was her fault.

Teyla felt a bloodlust of her own consume her, the desperation to protect all that she knew. She snatched a small dagger from her chest and threw it at the furthest creature. The dagger hit it in the back and it fell, stumbling, arms reaching to pull the foreign object from its flesh.

The other kept running and Teyla sped up before leaping at its back and catching its neck, bringing it tumbling to the ground. Teyla rolled to her feet and brought her sword up as it turned on her. It snarled and crouched. Teyla raised an eyebrow.

The creature pounced and Teyla side stepped, swiping its arm as it slammed into the ground next to her before kicking it squarely in the back. It spun, deflecting her next two kicks with its forearms before standing and surging forward to grab her neck. Teyla immediately took her own hands and pulled the helmet off its head to land a vicious head butt on its ugly face. It stumbled back and Teyla launched into a side kick and then into a roundhouse. She rolled, retrieved her sword and decapitated the other creature as it began to crawl to Diodorus with the dagger still lodged in its back. The head spun off its shoulder and the crowd roared.

John winced. He could understand that Teyla was in a bit of a fix, and she was probably feeling slight pissed, but damn…

Teyla turned with a growl to face the other creature as it advanced. She ducked its back hand and leapt up to deliver her own with the hilt of her sword before spinning, flipping the sword in the air, and decapitating it with the blade.

Two down, and the other two had just arrived.

'Look out!' Diodorus yelled.

Teyla saw them. She saw them snarl at the boy, growl at him, and she felt her grip tighten. They wouldn't touch him.

They approached and Teyla immediately jumped into a kick which landed on one and deflected to wind the other. She brought her sword into play, slashing at them as they stepped back skilfully avoiding the blade. Teyla growled her frustration, and with a renewed fury surged forward even faster and caught one on the chest. It spun to its left and the other charged in swiping her face with its talons. Teyla spun and came back round with the sword, slitting its throat.

Its hands gripped the exposed jugular and started shaking uncontrollably, falling to its knees and then the floor. Black blood oozed onto the sand as it fell still. The last creature stood having only been caught by the blade, and it growled.

Teyla smiled, thrust the sword into the ground at her side and walked forward.

'What is she doing?' Rodney squeaked. John frowned.

'I have no idea.'

Ronan remained silent and watched with a look of wonder.

Teyla ducked its swipe and backhanded him before landing a heavy foot into its calf, slamming her fist into its face. The helmet fell to the floor and it screeched, grabbing her wrist and spinning her to the ground, sliding her underneath him.

Teyla head butted him viciously before it sank its teeth into her neck and kneed it off of her. She rolled onto it and began punching it continually. Left, right, left, right. The crowd approved as she continued to beat him to death.

John watched with a grim expression. Teyla was doing what she had to. He had to remind himself of that. He ignored the fact that she could have killed it several times by now and this beating was unnecessary.

Tycho watched on nodding. Teyla had understood him. She was focused. The Arena knew no mercy.

Covered in its blood Teyla finally stopped before flipping backwards off of him, giving it room to get shakily to its feet.

'Damn it, Teyla, just-' John began.

But as soon as it stood, Teyla surged forward, grasped its head and twisted viciously. The beast's neck snapped and it fell to the floor.

The arena erupted in roars of victory.

Teyla stood for a moment and surveyed the carnage. She had fought well, and the boy was safe. Teyla turned to him and ran over, pulling her sword from the ground and slamming it onto his chains. After three strikes, they snapped, and Diodorus was free. The boy ran into her arms and she held him as he shook.

Teyla took his hand and saw that he was covered in blood, and then she looked down at herself and froze. A thick layer of black fluid covered her armour, her skin, her boots, her chest. She reached for her face and then saw her hands. It dripped off of her and fell to the sand.

Teyla felt cold, she couldn't hear, could barely see, couldn't breathe…Diodorus tugged at her side and Teyla looked down, her eyes stinging. The boy pointed across the stadium and Teyla's heart jumped. She took his hand as they sped across the sand.

Teyla left him a few feet away and she slowly approached what was left of Milarya. She kneeled at the dead woman's side and hung her head. She felt shame, guilt, anger and sorrow. It was too much and she loathed it. Teyla took Milarya's hand and looked into her glassy blue eyes as they stared up from the ground.

'I am sorry.' She whispered.

John, Rodney and Ronan were silent. They could feel her pain from where they stood. The crowd became silent.

'There, there, Teyla.' A voice called cruelly. 'You have saved one of the two, and that is good enough.'

Teyla stood and paused, collecting herself. Her hatred was animalistic. She took the boys hand and walked to the centre looking up at Titus. He watched her eyes burn with the need for revenge. His lip curled.

'Quite entertaining.' He commented brightly. 'And the moment I find your friends, I will be entertained further.'

John glanced at Rodney and Ronan. He wasn't sure if Rodney felt scared or just venomous, but Ronan's knuckles were white from gripping the balcony so hard. He knew the feeling. Athera put a gentle hand on his shoulder to calm the Satedan.

The team watched Teyla. The crowd watched Teyla. Titus waited.

Teyla breathed with difficulty her hatred was so much, but her voice was able to show her strength and her promise for his blood.

'Whether it is this day or another…I will end you.' She snarled.

Titus smiled thinly. 'I've no doubt you'll try.' He whispered to her, and then raised his voice for the rest to hear. 'Take her back to her cell, and as a gift for her victory, she may take the boy with her!'

The crowd cheered and chanted his name as the soldiers flooded into the arena. John watched as Teyla took a stance.

'She can't be serious.' Rodney commented.

Teyla was considering fighting them, she was on a roll and all of these men were evil, so why not? But a presence at her side, a small hand slipping into her own, made her reconsider, and go quietly. She took Diodorus back to the Underworld.

John sighed and turned from the arena. Rodney folded his arms with a look of serious worry. 'Okay, who thinks Teyla needs a nice long day at the Spa?'

'I've never see her like that.' Ronan said grimly.

'We don't know what's happened to her here.' John said quietly. 'But we need to get her out of here, and fast.'

'Super fast, like the speed of light, before she gets all psychotic gladiator on us.' Rodney insisted.

Athera butted in. 'Come, we must go.'

They followed her out, plans already set in motion in their minds, and deep worry for their friend in their thoughts.

Teyla stepped into the cell with Diodorus to a massive cheer from the inmates. Tycho stepped forward with a wide grin.

'Well done, and the fruits of your labour is here with you-'

Teyla swept past him without a word, taking the boy with her to the corner haystack. Those sitting on it immediately moved away. Tycho followed slowly and watched her with gentle eyes.

'Titus gave you no choice. You could not have saved them both.' He stated. When she did not respond, he knelt at her side. 'You made the right decision.'

Teyla's brown eyes looked at him with anger and guilt and Tycho felt himself shift uncomfortably. He took a piece of cloth from a nearby box and handed it to her, her cheek was bleeding badly. The gash was deep enough for the blood to flow down her chest and underneath her breastplate. Teyla nodded and placed the cloth onto the wound gently. She seemed unaffected by the pain.

Tycho allowed her a moment to her thoughts and turned to the boy with a kind smile. 'And who might you be?'

The boy watched him with wide eyes and seemed unable to hear him. Tycho crossed over and the boy's eyes did not follow. He was in shock, and understandably so. Tycho placed an arm on his shoulder.

'His name is Diodorus.' Teyla said softly. 'He-'

'Dio.' The boy said quietly. 'My Mother called me Dio.'

Teyla leaned toward him. 'Dio, where is your Mother?' She asked.

Dio's eyes welled with tears and he buried his head in his hands. Teyla knew the answer immediately and felt the same fury sweep through her as it had done in the arena. Teyla stood and walked forward. Tycho watched her and left the boy to his crying for a moment, walking toward her.

'You are angry.' He stated quietly, close enough to see the ghastly wound on her cheek. His hand reached for it, brushing the surface. 'And badly injured.'

Teyla's hand stopped his from searching her face. She looked up at him, her jaw jutting out an angle, but her eyes holding back tears. 'I am fine, but I cannot stay here any longer.' She paused, and seeing Tycho's confusion, she answered with a look of shame. 'I am changing. I feel…different.'

'The Arena can do that, Teyla. Its demands are great of the human body and the mind, it is not surprising you feel different.' Tycho said gently.

Teyla shook her head. 'No, it is more than that. The Arena is a place of death, of despair, people die fighting for their lives…and for others.' She looked to Dio. 'But I felt a great anger, and then…nothing.' Tycho frowned as he listened. 'I was killing those creatures and I felt nothing, not until I had stopped. But I could still hear…the people…their cheers…'

Tycho nodded grimly. 'You felt empowered by it.' He stated, and Teyla's eyes snapped to him.

Suddenly, the dungeon door opened and the guards pointed their arrows at her once more. Teyla felt a sudden panic rise.

'I am to fight again?' She asked, hearing the commotion in the arena heating up as the next contestants fight got under way. Tycho shook his head.

'No, they will take you to the Medicine Man. I will keep Dio safe.' He said firmly.

Teyla watched him and shook her head. 'You know everything that goes on here, how can you never have tried to escape?'

Tycho smiled bitterly. 'They await you.'

Teyla paused and then walked gingerly to the door. Tycho watched her go and then felt a presence at his side. Boran watched Teyla with folded arms.

'She's a warrior of some skill, and yet she is too soft. The things she has done in the arena are to be commended, and then she comes back here to complain to you.' Boran shook his head. 'What holds her back?'

Tycho raised his eyebrows. 'I don't think there's much else left to stand in her way.'

'Good.' Boran said sternly. 'She'll fight better for it.' He wandered off and Tycho turned to Dio, finding him a spare blanket to shield him with.

Teyla walked into the room she had been in the other day, barely conscious, but she remembered the place of the candles and the long table in the centre of the room. She turned to the soldiers.

'Sit. He'll be here in a moment.' They ordered, closing the door and locking it.

Teyla sat. She wasn't in the mood to argue. She felt hot, but numb. Her mind kept going over the fight, desperately trying to convince herself that she was not losing focus of her own morals to this wretched place. She was a killer, yes, but she would not become a murderer.

'Ah, pondering over the fight are we?' A voice came from behind.

Teyla's heart skipped a beat as she turned. Teyla leapt from the table and readied herself with a loathsome glare. 'You.' She seethed.

The old man tottered into the room with two small containers and set them down on a small table. His star blue eyes shone animatedly, and his long white hair hung around his shoulders.

Quintus smiled and moved forward. Teyla narrowed her eyes.

'You betrayed us and your niece. Milarya is dead because of you.' She said furiously.

'Mila is dead because she defied the Emperor, and she is dead because you chose the little boy and not her.' He paused. 'Marvellous fight, by the way, I was most impressed.'

Teyla surged forward with menace and Quintus raised a hand. 'Now, now, we'll have none of that in here. This is a place of healing.' He said firmly, like a parent spoke to their child. 'Besides, these wonderful men will skewer you with arrows before you even have a chance to break my neck.' He smiled again, and then hurriedly extended an arm to the table. 'Sit! Sit, please, you must be exhausted.'

Teyla took a moment, the new information bringing back a need for blood. She quieted herself and sat. She would not lose control. She was not a murderer. Not like Quintus.

'You are a spy.' She stated.

'I have been here for many years; I often bring Titus his best fighters. Who would suspect an old man?' He crossed over to her with a damp cloth. She snatched it from him before he touched her. He nodded with a little laugh and backed away. 'Athera, however, will not be joining you in the ring any time soon. She has evaded capture, as have your friends.'

Teyla looked up at him at the mention of them, and guilt immediately struck her when she realised that she had not thought to ask about them. 'You do not know where they are?' She paused. 'Good.'

'They will be found. The guard is thorough.' He stated, busying himself by mixing a paste.

Teyla watched him. 'Why include Athera in this? Why now?'

'Oh, I have been looking for a reason to be rid of the little traitor for some time, ever since her fool of a husband was discovered not only badmouthing the Emperor, but Aresedys himself!' He said incredulously. 'And of course, he was useless in the arena.'

Teyla scowled at him. 'You brought your niece's husband here to die?'

'Mh, you saw him! Aegen.' He handed her the pot with the paste. 'A nice thick layer now and that will be practically healed by morning.' He smiled proudly.

Teyla stared. 'Aegen, the man who fought before me…was Athera's husband?'

'Yes, it took a while for the Emperor to be done questioning him, and torturing him, well, you must know the like, poor fellow was sent to me a few times…but I fixed him prettily with my paste, as it will fix you.' He leant on the small table across from her and folded his arms.

Teyla could not believe that she had missed the insanity and evil intent in this man the first time she had met him. His act was so realistic, but she still felt the fool.

'Come now, hurry with the paste. You must return to the Underworld to see to that boy, evil little viper he was…snuck a beetle into my soup once when I was visiting…' Quintus turned back to his pots and Teyla raised an eyebrow.

John fumed. This kitchen was so damn small; there was no good pacing room. And Ronan's massive presence only made everything seem smaller. John stopped and folded his arms. 'Okay, any ideas?'

Ronan, Rodney and Athera watched him. John wilted. 'Come on guys, Teyla needs help. We have to have something.'

'Well, let's see – we have an angry Colonel armed with sarcasm, a gung ho Satedan and a genius scientist with no technology to work with, whatsoever.' Rodney stated. 'How does that help?'

'It doesn't.' John snapped.

Ronan stood from his chair. 'I say we go in and break her from her cell before she has to fight again.'

'Oh fantastic plan, Mr Technical, how are you going to pull that off?' Rodney sneered.

'By shooting anything that moves.' Ronan spun his weapon threateningly.

'You see? Gung ho. We have got be more serious about this than "break in and kill everything with a pulse," there could be thousands of bad guys in that place.' Rodney urged forcefully.

'Your friend is right; the Arena is indeed a fortress. But I believe that if you are going to do this, then breaking her from her cell would be better than taking her direct from the Arena in front of the Emperor.' Athera suggested.

'Good – how?' John asked. Athera looked agitated. 'What?'

'It is impossible. You will die, she will die, and everyone in the vicinity will die. The Emperor is a madman!' Athera exclaimed. 'There are too many guards.'

'Well, when aren't there too many guards?' Sheppard asked.

'Hold on, can we go back to the bit where the Emperor is a madman and everyone dies thing?' Rodney asked shrilly.

'I asked the guard this question, he wanted more money, but I gave it to him.' Athera shook her head. 'The guard is less at night, maybe thirty on the lower levels of the Arena where the cells are.'

'Thirty!' Rodney echoed loudly.

'There are hundreds during the day when the Emperor is near.' Athera added.

'That's better, kinda manageable.' John nodded.

'Manageable? Three against thirty? Are you insane?!' Rodney asked incredulously. 'There's no way-'

'Four, four against thirty. I'm coming with you.' Athera said sternly.

'No.' John stated.

'Colonel, my husband was taken into the Arena, he could still be there, as long as there is a chance that he is alive – I am coming with you.' She stated emotionally.

'You can help by giving us information on getting in and out; we'll find him, if he's there.' John said gently. Athera looked venomous but nodded.

'Where can we get in?' Ronan asked.

'There is a way in the back, but you must evade patrols-' She began.

'Oh this is a bad plan. You might as well walk in and hand yourself over saying "Mad Emperor, take me please, I have a death wish." Rodney commented.

John paused and looked at the group. 'I have an idea.'

Rodney's head hit the table. 'We're doomed.'


	7. Swords and Surprises

Chapter 7 – Swords and Surprises.

Teyla wandered back into her cell, wiping the paste from her cheek.

'I believe that the paste is not to be removed for hours in order to take effect on the wound.'

Teyla looked up and froze. The room had been cleared of all inmates who were locked in the cells down the corridors. The training arena had been surrounded by heavily armed guards, and in the centre, looking smug, stood Titus.

It took everything she had not to fly at him.

'Your fight was excellent – truly – you are blessed by Aresedys.' He said brightly, raising his hands to the heavens.

'And that is a good thing?' She said waspishly.

'Better to fight and live than fight and die Teyla.' He said wisely. Teyla smiled and shook her head.

'Have you ever fought a battle before, Titus? Do you know what death means, what it is to fight for your life, or the lives of your people?' She asked.

Titus stepped forward. 'I have fought before Teyla, of course. Wars have been declared in my name, and we have always won because Aresedys is pleased with my work.' He looked to the Arena above. Teyla raised an eyebrow.

'Your work? To slaughter innocent and defenceless people…for entertainment?' She seethed.

Titus stared at her darkly. 'It's a good pass time.'

Teyla narrowed her eyes. 'As is, I suppose, slaughtering family members?' She said tightly. 'Graccus, I have heard, was a good Emperor.' Teyla saw his handsome jaw twitch.

'And he was.' Titus smiled thinly. 'But the gods deemed his rein to be over, and mine began.'

'And the young boy set to take your place?' Teyla asked firmly.

'Alexis ran to a far off city, afraid of the responsibility his Father had left to him. The gods saw it fit for this to happen, and I became Emperor.' Titus explained.

'The gods…or you?' Teyla said nastily.

Titus smiled, clasping his hands together. 'Is there a difference?'

Teyla scowled at him.

'But enough of a history long past, I am here to talk of your future.' He paced the room, looking at the inmates. 'You will fight tomorrow, in a great battle. The likes of which you and many of these…men…have never seen.' He paused and turned to her, his red robes sweeping along the sand. 'A real fight to the death.' He grinned. 'But I am allowing you aid in this fight, for you are not a god and cannot survive tomorrow's challenge alone.' He turned to the guard at the door. 'Enter!'

The man obeyed and immediately marched into the room. Titus walked forward.

'With whom has the newcomer been speaking with?'

The guard answered immediately, desperate to please. 'With Tycho, my lord, and Boran's group.'

Titus paused with an amused expression. 'You know their names?' He whispered. 'I cannot tell them apart. Bring these men forward.'

There was a commotion for the soldiers to drag out the men whose names had been said. Six soldiers waded into the prisoners and retrieved Boran and his three minions, as well as Tycho. They were made to kneel before the Emperor.

Boran looked ready to kill while his minions merely kneeled looking mildly rebellious. Tycho kept his head down.

'Only five. No…those three there, they look strong.' He pointed at three others looking out from their cells and the soldiers brought them forward. 'That's better. You will still be outnumbered, but it will be more blood for the mob.'

Titus smiled and turned to a small face poking out from the bars. 'Perhaps I should send in the boy too?' He queried. Teyla stepped forward and the guards raised their weapons. 'Perhaps not. There's no need to be cruel, is there?' He said playfully. 'Very well, until tomorrow evening, Teyla Emmagan.'

Titus swept past her and the guards retreated, leaving the prisoners to their domain once more. Boran stood with a fierce glare.

'You have brought this on us, you and your ridiculous ideologies of defiance!' He roared.

'Be quiet, Boran!' Tycho shouted. 'She did nothing. Perhaps if you had not decided to try and bully her, the guards would not have seen you speaking with her.'

Boran seethed and led his minions back to their cell, Tycho walked forward.

'I am sorry.' She said. Tycho shook his head.

'Titus is evil, and you were right, Graccus was a far better Emperor.' He said stiffly. Teyla nodded and headed for the haystack, exhaustion passing over her in waves.

She fell onto the straw and felt Tycho at her side. She opened her eyes and saw his strong torso at the height of her head. She looked up at him and saw his green eyes studying her. Teyla shuffled over and Tycho repositioned himself as she lay her head on his chest, his arm draped over her shoulder.

Sleep came easily but she felt a sudden weight on the other side. She opened her eyes and saw Dio grasping at her arm. Teyla smiled reassuringly and put her arm around him, allowing him to sleep on her.

Apparently, they would all need the rest.

Morning came swiftly and Teyla awoke to grunts of force. Her eyes focused on the arena in the centre of the room where Tycho was fighting Boran. Boran rushed him hoping to use his weight to send him to the floor, but Tycho's experience obviously outstripped Boran's by a long way. He sidestepped quickly and grabbed Boran by the neck, pulling him back and spinning him to the ground.

'Brute strength isn't everything Boran.' Tycho commented, offering his hand. Boran stood without it.

'It has worked well for me for the last few months.' He said sharply.

Tycho watched him with cold eyes. 'If the Emperor has set a true battle in the Arena, then we must fight as a unit, and barging into the enemy isn't going to win us a victory.'

Boran stepped forward and dropped his voice to a whisper. 'Nine people and the Emperor says we are still outnumbered? We are dead for sure, and she is to blame.' He pointed at Teyla, and seeing that she was awake, turned to her with malice. 'You should go alone and face this.'

'No.' Tycho said firmly. 'I will not allow it.'

'And who are you to be saying such things, man? You are a corpse in waiting!' Boran bellowed. Teyla felt Dio stir at her side.

'Perhaps, we should continue this later, when young ears are not present.' Tycho said icily. Boran snarled at the child and stormed away. Tycho watched him go and kneeled by Teyla's side.

'You may have to be careful of more than the enemy in the Arena.' He said quietly.

Teyla nodded. 'It would appear so.' She paused. 'I should fight this alone. It is my doing.'

Tycho gave her a stern look and inspected her cheek. 'You will not go out alone. I forbid it.' He stated. Teyla raised an eyebrow.

'Forbid?'

Tycho smiled. 'You go alone and you will not survive. The more people you have around you, the better are your chances.'

Teyla did not respond, but stroked Dio's hair gently. The boy looked up with a worried expression. 'You're going back out there, both of you.' His face turned to the floor. 'You will not return.'

'She returned with you didn't she?' Tycho lifted his chin. Teyla smiled. Tycho saw her smile and shifted his weight. 'The Emperor has moved the fight to midday. Something makes him impatient.'

Teyla nodded. 'Very well. I will most likely still be here at midday.'

Tycho grinned. 'Your escape plan is not coming along as you had hoped?'

'I will get there.' She promised.

Tycho nodded. 'Would you like to spar?'

Teyla smiled and stood, allowing Dio to fall back onto the haystack with a sigh. Tycho grinned at him before fetching a bowl on the box next to the haystack and passing it to him. Dio sat up immediately, the contents were grey and gooey and Dio scrunched his nose up. Tycho nodded.

'It does not look appetising, but it fills your hunger.' He handed it over and Dio took it without hesitation.

Teyla smiled at him as he approached her in the small training ring. 'You are very kind to him.'

'He could use with a little kindness, I think.' He said sympathetically. Teyla nodded.

Tycho faced her and stood tall, planting his feet into the sand with a slight grin. Teyla nodded respectfully, reflecting the grin. A few of the inmates, Boran included crowded round to watch.

Tycho moved forward quickly and took a swipe at her head, Teyla ducked and elbowed his stomach before coming up through his arms and planting her fist under his chin. Tycho stumbled back slightly before returning with a back hand, it hit Teyla squarely in the face but did not phase her as she spun into a round house kick that sent Tycho to the floor. His hands met the ground and he brought his leg round to sweep her off her feet. Teyla jumped and aimed a kick at his chest. Tycho caught her foot with both hands and pulled it round, sending Teyla to the floor on her front. She stuck her hands into the ground and pushed off with her free foot, kicking Tycho in the face whilst flipping backwards to her feet.

Teyla gave him a moment to stand, but no longer, she charged him and thrust him onto his back, leaping onto him with her hands on his bare chest. He stared up with a mischievous grin. Teyla smiled.

'Do you yield?' She asked.

Tycho grinned, looking down at her sitting on him. 'Do I have a choice?'

Teyla removed herself swiftly with slightly reddened cheeks which she hid by bowing her head to clean her hands of the sand.

Tycho stood, inspecting a bleeding lip and laughed slightly. 'Very good.'

Teyla smiled. 'So glad I could impress.'

'You've impressed the inmates and myself already. Your performance in the arena was exemplary.' He commented. Teyla shifted her stance and looked to the floor.

'My performance…was not something to be proud of.' She said coldly.

Boran growled and folded his arms. 'You cannot be in that mind set or we will all die.' He stepped forward. 'If you do not be merciless, than it will cost you. It cost your…team mates that fight with you.'

Tycho gritted his teeth. 'Boran may be a blunt instrument, but his words are true.' He watched her with pleading in his eyes. 'Your mercy could cause our death, and I would prefer not to die after all my years of being here.'

Teyla nodded but said nothing.

'You cannot force her to do anything.' A loud voice stated. The crowd turned to see Dio standing with an angry expression on his young face. 'She is a mighty warrior, and your belief that she would kill you by showing those horrible people mercy is an insult, especially after what happened to me.'

The crowd felt an unease contrasted by a soft ripple of laughter. Boran smiled widely.

'The innocence of children is such an amusing thing in a place like this.' He chuckled and walked away. Tycho smiled and nodded.

'I meant no harm, little Dio.' He nodded his head and turned to Teyla who smiled at the child warmly. 'Now you have two followers in the Underworld - Dio, and me.'

Teyla bowed her head respectfully and sat on the haystack once more, Dio sitting at her side.

'I am sorry if I interrupted.' He said bravely.

Teyla shook her head. 'You did not. Infact, I am thankful for what you said.' She smiled.

Dio smiled in return and stood suddenly. 'I could have fought yesterday! If I had not been chained to the ground. When they come for you, I shall come also!' He exclaimed. Teyla shook her head.

'You are a brave boy, and someday you will be a great man – but you cannot come with me into danger, I will worry about you and be distracted from the fight.' She explained, Dio was crestfallen but nodded.

'I am not safe in the arena…but am I safe in here?' He asked nervously, looking at the large men walking around the room.

Teyla paused as Tycho approached. 'He has a point. We cannot trust them to keep him safe if something goes wrong.'

Tycho nodded. 'I have friends.' Teyla raised a sceptic eyebrow. 'Allies.' He corrected. 'I can trust them to take care of him if the battle should go ill.'

Teyla nodded and Dio raised his eyebrows.

Rodney felt anxious. He always felt anxious about stuff like this; stuff that he knew would not end well. They were back at the house and back in the kitchen, back to square one in Rodney's opinion. A square he was sure would become smaller and cell-like once the plan went south and they were thrown into jail.

'This is the "just encase" he needed me for.' Rodney muttered to Ronan. 'I mean, it's nothing to do with science, but it's still important for me to be here. To see this plan go horribly wrong and everybody die in new and inventive ways.'

Ronan gripped the table. 'It won't go wrong.' He paused and looked up menacingly. 'And if it does, I'll blame you because you complained about it so much.'

'Oh, how is that fair? Just because I know that this is going to fail means that I am the one that gets punished for it? Isn't it punishment enough by going through with this plan?' Rodney said shrilly.

'It won't fail.' Ronan stated. 'It can't.'

'At least you're right about that.' Rodney said miserably. 'Sheppard's nuts – you shoulda gone. That way if he does and then if it happens, at least you…' He noted Ronan's impatience and knew he was thinking the same thing, but John hadn't budged on this. 'Right, when Athera gets here with the supposed amazing help – not likely – what do we do then?'

Ronan stood and paced. 'Wait.'

Rodney slumped on the table. 'Fabulous. More waiting.'

There was no more time to delay. They were dressed and ready to go, and the guards were ready to take them. Nine people were lead out of the Underworld with Teyla in the lead, dressed in her breast plate and boots once more – but this time she carried two swords, and she had Tycho at her side.

He wore a breastplate that covered his whole chest and made his muscly arms look magnificent. The cotton skirt he wore was covered by numerous leather straps that dangled to his knees and his helmet covered half his face. She could still see his green eyes and handsome mouth and chin. He carried two swords also.

They said their goodbyes to Dio and left him in the care of Silas, a kindly stranger Tycho said they could trust.

As the group walked up the corridor with their massive guard force leading them, Teyla heard the chant of the crowd and the rumble of movement above. She glanced up at Tycho and he flexed his jaw.

The guards forced them to stop outside the massive doors and Teyla paused with a curious expression. She had been here twice now and never before noticed the twenty men on either side of each massive door with their hands pushing against a lever which stuck out of a wheel. A massive rope was wound round the wheel and attached to the door as it was pulled open. She realised that she was not as nervous as she had been the last two times she approached this door. If anything, she was pleased not to be sitting and waiting. She wanted to get into that arena and that thought scared her more than anything.

The doors opened slowly and the light of the roaring fires burst through with the deafening cheers of welcome by the crowd. The group spread out in a line to walk into the Arena. Boran grinned at the cheering crowds and puffed out his chest, playing with the spiked mallet he carried. Teyla gave Tycho an eyebrow of disbelief which he shared.

The Emperor rose from his seat dressed in black robes and the crowd quietened. Teyla saw the Altus Domino at his right with a small party of men behind him in the darkness of the arch. The group moved forward into the Arena. Teyla immediately spotted the small mound of shields in the centre of the room meant for them and felt an anger rise.

'Welcome Warriors!' He exclaimed. 'I have prepared an interesting challenge for you, one which you will enjoy I have no doubt.' He said amusedly. 'To the centre if you please, before me.' He commanded them.

Teyla reluctantly walked forward and heard Tycho mumble 'If we get any closer to him, I may have to throw one of my blades at him.' Teyla smiled in approval.

'Good. Now, your battle awaits. May Aresedys have mercy on you all!' He yelled and the raised his hands to the ceiling, the crowd cheering.

Teyla immediately planted her feet into a fighting stance. Something was wrong. The ground moved, she could feel it. Tycho frowned, looking round the Arena for their challenge.

'What is it?' He asked.

Boran growled at the coming danger, his minions looking fearfully to the empty ground around them. The other three that had been chosen seemed more prepared, but cautious.

'I am not sure. Can you not feel the ground vibrate?' She whispered.

The group looked to the ground with frowns and suddenly the crowd fell silent at the sound of thunder filling the room. Teyla looked up at Titus and saw him smile. This was not good.

Without warning, four chariots roared into the Arena with two armed warriors each, four horses to each chariot. The warriors were all men, and they all carried swords with bows and arrows. She felt Tycho shift uncomfortably at her side. Teyla's eyes widened.

'Move!' She roared, and they surged forward to the shields. 'We must stay together, watch each other!' She ordered.

'Shields!' Tycho roared, and the group hit the ground with their shields raised in a tight circle as various arrows flew through the air.

Teyla scrambled next to Tycho. 'We must disarm them!' She yelled.

'How?!' Boran roared. 'We have nothing to compete with their arrows!'

'He is right. The moment these shields fall, we die.' Tycho confirmed.

Teyla nodded. Then we must even the odds.' She said dangerously. 'Listen, all of you.'

The Emperor watched the prisoners as they cowered behind their shields and grinned, the Chariots circling them with their bows at the ready. He chuckled, turning to the Domino.

'Poor little lambs, Kyros. What will they do?' He seemed more than happy at the prospect of their deaths.

The crowd cheered on, some began to complain at their cowardice, eager for them to stand and bleed.

Teyla nodded at Tycho and Boran who nodded in return. Boran grinned madly. 'Insane! But it might just succeed!'

'On my word!' Tycho yelled, his eyes locking with Teyla. 'Turn!'

Teyla, Tycho and Boran broke off from the group taking two others with them in separate directions, their groups of three immediately forming their own circle of shields as the arrows flew into them. The audience cheered. There was nothing better than a plan.

The Emperor clapped his hands joyously and leant forward in his throne.

The three groups moved out swiftly, crouched so as not to expose their legs too much, which is where the archers were now aiming. Teyla felt hot in the proximity of the other two men, one of which was from Boran's group and the other one of the ones chosen randomly. They grew closer to the edge where the chariots rode on.

Teyla readied herself. 'Now!'

She broke the circle and surged forward, the other two bringing their shields round to protect her like a fence from the other chariots as she moved forward. Teyla stood at the side and as the chariot drew near, the archer, snatching another arrow and firing it at her, she dodged, immediately leaping back with an outstretched arm and her sword slammed into the warriors head. It flew off of his shoulders and the body fell to the ground, knocking the Archer off his feet. The reins were free and two warriors were down. Teyla had no time to see how the others were doing but ran full speed behind the empty chariot and pounced on, dropping her sword to the space in front and grabbing the reins.

Teyla finally had the chance to look behind her and saw Tycho battling with the driver of the Chariot as it raced behind her having dealt with the archer. Behind him, Boran had failed to board his chariot and was waiting for them to come back around, his group's shields still raised. That meant there were two archer still functioning, and sure enough, the two that had protected her were in trouble. Boran's man took an arrow to the calf and dropped his shield in agony, the other man dropped to the floor to help protect him and another arrow thudded into his skull. Boran's man crept away in terror and didn't see the oncoming chariot. He screamed as he was trampled by the horses and the wheels, which frightened the horses enough to push against each other and bang into the side. The driver was crushed against the wall and the archer fell from the back and scrambled away. Their reins became entwined and two of the four stumbled and swerved the chariot off of the circling path and into the centre. One of the horses lay still on the ground while the three that had recovered tottered to a halt.

Teyla cocked her head. That was one way of getting rid of a chariot. She glanced behind and saw Tycho roar with anger as he threw his opponent off the back of the chariot and take the reins to follow her. He looked furious and gladiatorial in his helmet – Teyla approved.

Boran had meanwhile clubbed one of the leading horses in the head with little effect; the horse had shaken off the injury and continued to ride on. The archer meanwhile had taken to shooting at Teyla who was ducking with little grace as she hurried the horses to catch up with the final chariot.

Tycho immediately brought his chariot to the centre and jumped off the back. There were two archers still moving around on the ground, both had killed the two men that had been with him and were now aiming at Teyla and Boran's group. He snuck up behind the first and slit his throat without warning. The crowd cheered. The second had seen him and immediately shot an arrow at him. Tycho deflected it skilfully with his sword.

Suddenly a loud shout of pain distracted his attention as he saw Boran fall to the ground with an arrow in his chest; the archer from the still moving chariot had found his mark. Tycho glanced at Teyla as the archer turned on her. He surged forwards with no way of reaching her.

'Teyla!' He yelled.

He gasped with a guttural grunt and felt a sharp pain in his side. Tycho looked down and saw a long arrow sticking out from his side, without hesitation he growled and snapped the shaft, baring his teeth at the archer and sprinting forward before he could reach for another arrow. The man dropped his bow and unsheathed his sword. Tycho grinned.

He bounded forward with animal like grace and quickly slammed his sword into the side of the enemy who was barely able to deflect its force and stumbled badly. Unrelenting, Tycho moved in and raised his sword and was blocked twice before he was able to unleash his fury with a speedy slash to the mans midsection and quickly bringing the blade up to split the mans face. He fell onto the sand, blood pouring out with no time to puddle around Tycho's boots as he ran toward Boran.

The pain was immense but he knelt at Boran's side and lifted the mans blood stained face. Large angry eyes opened and smiled bitterly.

'That woman, Tycho, will end all that we know.' He rasped.

'We can only hope.' Tycho nodded.

Boran's eyes fluttered and his head went limp. Tycho gritted his jaw and turned to the two remaining men, both of Boran's group. An arrow mercilessly flew into the side of one of them and knocked him off his feet. Tycho turned with a ferocity and watched as Teyla began to make her move.

Teyla felt the power in her rise, felt the confidence and the joy of the chase, and the knowledge that she would win. She heard the crowd roaring its approval at her bloodlust over the sound of the beating hooves of eight horses. She slammed the reins repeatedly, pulling them left. She could hear John in her head and felt an intense wish that he was at her side to join her in this victory. 'Overtake the little guy to get ahead, it's the only way you get anywhere on a motorway. Speed and a flashy car. Which is why I'm always dawdling on the inside lane in my little Kia.' She had no idea what most of it meant. And she didn't care.

The horses started to pull out and level with the second chariot as they raced around the Arena, the archer setting himself up for another shot.

Tycho walked forward, watching the chariots race over the massive space. 'Go.' He whispered.

Teyla quickly wound the reigns on the handle just in front of her and stood on the end of her sword, it flipped into the air and she caught it with ease. The archer aimed at her and Teyla swiped the arrow, breaking it in half and then reached in, grasped the top of the mans breastplate and pulled him forward into her sword. He fell off the back with a small yelp, and Teyla turned to the driver.

She grinned, and the driver watched her with wide eyes. Teyla leapt over the edge of her chariot and onto his, the weight of a person jumping on the chariot sending it swerving into the centre. Teyla grabbed the handle and elbowed the driver in the face. He fell off and Teyla took the reins, slowing the horses to a stop.

She stepped off the back and approached the driver as he crawled away from her with a bloodied lip. The crowd were beside themselves with joy and excited thrills of seeing her approach this man in his last moments.

'Killing blow! Killing blow! Killing blow!' The chant started and Teyla looked up, the sword in her hand gripped firmly. She saw Tycho down the other end and realised that this was all that was left – this one man, crawling like a bug to get away from her, fear apparent in his eyes and his mixed, incoherent mumblings pleading with her not to harm him.

Teyla paused, spun the sword in her hand and slammed it into the ground. The drivers head centre metres from its blade.

She was not a murderer just yet.

She stood tall and ignored the crowds' chants as they grew louder. She heard a shuffle below and looked down to see the driver leap up with an arrow head in his hands, desperately seeking to impale her with the broken shaft. Teyla side stepped and the man stumbled past her, she snatched the sword from the ground and viciously brought it round as the man turned, decapitating him where he stood.

The crowd roared their praise at her kill, and paid her respect with the endless chanting of her name. She had never heard it in such a manner. They worshipped her for her skill to kill.

Teyla listened to them, her ears ringing as she walked to the centre. Tycho and one of Boran's men meeting her there. Nine whittled down to three – it could have been worse. Tycho looked weary holding his side and Teyla frowned with concern.

'It is nothing; I have already removed the arrow. The Medicine Man will heal it.' He said, breathing hard.

The other man looked surprised, shocked that he was alive. Teyla felt this was slightly funny but did not laugh. The others had not been so lucky.

The Emperor walked down off his throne, but the crowd continued to cheer her name. He raised his hands and the chant continued for a few seconds before quieting to a silence. He smiled coldly.

'Well…see how popular you are Teyla? All you had to do was decapitate a barbarian.' He commented.

Teyla smiled. 'Perhaps if you killed a few yourself, they would think more of you than they really do.'

Titus said nothing but smiled tightly. 'You are entertaining, girl. You have done well, as have your…or what is left of your team mates.' His eyes fell on Tycho who avoided eye contact and inspected his wound. 'And since you have been such a good girl, I will give you a gift, a grand surprise.'

'Your surprises usually mean death.' Teyla said sourly.

Titus nodded to the Domino and grinned at her. 'You had best hope not…'

Two guards came forward from behind the Altus Domino, dragging a third.

'…unless you having something against him.' Titus nodded to the guards and they thrust the man forward so he slammed into the balconies edge.

To Teyla's horror, John Sheppard's handsome face stared down at her with a guilty smile.


	8. Reunion

Chapter 8 - Reunion

Teyla glared up at Titus as John stood gingerly, obviously having received a beating at some point or another.

Titus turned to the crowd. 'My people! I present to you…the leader of the Star Master's!'

The crowd cheered and John looked sarcastically amused.

'Ah gee, I've never been so popular.' He drawled. One of the guards hit him in the back of the head. John winced. 'Ow? Was that completely necessary?'

Teyla smiled.

Titus surged forward and grabbed the back of Sheppard's head thrusting his face into the stone of the balconies edge. Teyla moved forward with worry and anger, but there was little she could do down on the Arena's floor.

A thought occurred to her and she ran to the nearest corpse, producing a bow and arrow. She set up the shot and pointed it at Titus. At that moment a noise of clanging armour sounded and guards surged forward at all levels of the Arena, spears raised at her head. There were hundreds.

Titus laughed. 'Shoot me and kill you and your friends in the process? That doesn't sound like a hero's choice.'

John struggled against the hands on the back of his head and looked down at Teyla. 'Probably better if you put that thing down, Teyla. I don't fancy getting shish kebabed.'

She paused, thinking over her options, and they were few. Tycho rushed to her side, his presence an enormous source of strength and guidance. His green eyes stared at her though his helmet.

'Teyla, we can help no one if we are dead.' He said firmly. 'We cannot escape if we are dead.' He said more gently.

Teyla heard him, and felt her grip lessen. She dropped the bow.

'Whatever you have said slave, I applaud you.' Titus commended Tycho. Tycho stood his ground, loathing shooting off of him in waves.

'I am not your slave, Titus. I am your prisoner.' He said aggressively.

'There is a difference?' Titus asked wickedly.

'A slave may dream of killing an Emperor, a prisoner does everything he can to make it happen.' Tycho spat.

The guards raised their spears. 'No!' He laughed. 'Do not!' The guards rested. Titus laughed harder. 'You have penetrated the minds of the slaves with courage, Teyla.' He paused. 'Is that the only kind of penetration going on between you two?'

John pushed off from the balcony and sent Titus crashing onto the steps of his throne. John turned with a venomous expression. 'There's no need to be crude, you overgrown bat.' His fists balled with menace.

Titus stood quickly, rearranging his black robes and smiled. 'A little jealousy perhaps?' He whispered to the Colonel. John seemed momentarily surprised.

'John!' Teyla called. She couldn't see him or Titus after he had pushed away from the balcony.

The guards surged forward and grabbed him by the arms. Titus's face grew dark. 'Take him to my chambers. Bring me the woman also.' He ordered. The guards took John away and Titus stepped forward for all to see.

'Until our next meeting Teyla, and a little warning.' He turned to Tycho. 'Keep your boy in line.'

Tycho advanced but Teyla held him back. Titus roared with laughter and the crowd cheered on the warrior's defiance.

Tycho was thrust into the Underworld with Boran's man, but Teyla was held back as the door was shut. Tycho slammed up against the door as they took her away.

'Where are you taking her?!' He yelled. The guard at the door smiled.

'His highness wants a word with the Star Master, and Quintus will shortly want a word with you.' He said slyly.

Tycho ignored the pain in his side and banged his fists on the door.

Teyla did not go quietly. She made it practically impossible for the guards to lead her to Titus's chambers. Finally, she was thrown bodily into the room and landed hard on the cold floor.

She took a moment to get use to the new bruises and heard the door slammed shut. She looked up at the large room with the bed in the centre, long red drapings fluttering gently in the breeze coming through the large open window. Teyla paused as she squinted; there was a form on the bed. Her immediate thought was Titus, and then she heard something that made her think differently.

'A little too gauche for my tastes.' John said breathily. 'I'm not really a fan of red.'

Teyla hurried over and moved the drapings aside. John looked surprised and sat up quickly before wincing and grabbing his side. Teyla sat on the bed and pushed aside his robe gently. Large purple bruises covered his ribs. She ran a gentle hand across the skin and John winced again with a slight grin.

'Cold.' He explained, then looked at her with worrisome brown eyes. 'Are you okay?'

Teyla opened her mouth to speak but found no words. She was unbelievably happy to see him at the same time as being worried that he would be forced to endure what she had been made to endure. When she realised that she would say nothing, she leaned over and embraced him with relief.

John gently put a hand on her back and held her for a moment, slightly surprised. Still, she had been alone in this, and now he was here to help her out.

'Teyla, I know you've had sort of a crappy week and all, but we have a plan.' Sheppard assured her. Teyla broke the embrace and kept a hand on his shoulder.

'I believed so when I first saw you. If you had been captured without meaning to be, they would have found Ronan and Rodney as well.' Teyla said with a slight smile.

John nodded without really listening. His eyes were drawn to the massive gash on her cheek which was bleeding down the side of her face. John tore off a part of his stone coloured robe and gently pressed it to her cheek. Teyla gritted her teeth but made no other sign of pain.

'Thank you.' She said.

'You're welcome.'

Teyla frowned. His demeanour had changed from being happy to see her. His reply was troubled, stiff, almost on edge. His eyes watched her with a familiarity as well as a coldness that she had never seen before. Teyla was confused, but she had no time to ask.

'Isn't that tender? The lovebirds sit on the bed of red, caressing each other with fondness of the heart.' Titus drawled. Teyla slid off the bed and moved into the open space of the room, watching him with angry eyes. The eyes of a predator, John thought.

The Colonel carefully dropped off the bed and wandered toward Titus. He still wore his black robes and carried a sword at his side. Twelve guards entered the room with many more weapons and surrounded them.

Teyla looked irritated. Titus grinned. 'You shall not have my blood today, warrior, nor any other day.'

'Oh, I think you'll find she's persistent.' John told him. Titus cocked his head.

'You are not like her.' He pointed the sword at Teyla. 'You are different. You're speech and manner are of different worlds.'

John gave a mildly impressed nod. 'He's astute.' He said to Teyla. 'It's a shame he wears ugly medallions which you would typically see on 50 Cent, you know. It's just tacky, and it's not like you don't have taste, what with the massive slaughtering of innocent people and the cosy, little love nest back there.' He looked back at the bed. 'It shows you have principles, which are smart. But, you know, insane.'

Titus listened and laughed. 'Excellent – another jester. But will he perform as well as you in the Arena?' Titus turned to Teyla with a knowing grin. 'Perhaps his quick words are all the strengths he has.'

'Hey, I have skills.' John paused. 'I don't care to list them right now 'coz they're kinda personal – but I have 'em.'

Titus gave him a cold smile. 'I'm sure.' He fiddled with the sword. 'Set them down.'

Guards rushed forward and flung them to their knees, swords poking into their backs. John breathed slowly against the pain in his side. 'You know, you're not a very considerate host.'

'Well I shall try to be more accommodating, Colonel Sheppard.' Titus answered swiftly. John frowned. 'No, you did not reveal anything during your torture, and Teyla was candid enough to lie and say that you did not exist.' He said sarcastically.

Teyla curled her fists. 'Quintus.' She stated.

John did a double take. 'What? The guy that was like a hundred years old?'

'Yes. He is the Medicine Man for the warriors of the Arena.' Teyla explained. John shook his head.

'Shoulda seen that coming. No one is that helpful when we first come to a world where we mean instant death for anyone who even looks at us.' John said bitterly.

'Quintus has been in my service for many years…he is growing mad in his old age, but he has proven that he is still useful.' Titus crouched before them. 'I was overjoyed at the news of your coming.'

'Well I'm glad that we made you happy. Now if you don't mind, we'll be on our way and you'll never have to hear from us again.' John said simply. Titus gave him an incredulous expression. 'It was worth a try.'

'Mh, yes, by all means try.' Titus nodded thoughtfully. 'And whilst you do, I will find the two that travel with you. I know their names, I know their faces and I know places of where they could be. It will not be long before Ronan and Rodney join you.' Titus leant in toward Teyla. 'May their deaths be as sweet-'

Teyla lunged forward and threw her arm around his neck, dragging him to the ground.

The Guard surged forward and watched as they rolled on the floor, both of them trying to gain the upper hand. They pulled Sheppard back with a sword to his throat as he watched in anger and shock. This was not the right time to be losing her cool, and she would never have done it before coming to this place. 'Teyla!'

The tussle continued, Teyla growling her loathing and Titus grinning at her blood thirst. The sword skittered away across the floor as Teyla managed to pin him on his back. Titus laughed and threw her onto the floor pinning her on her back. Titus enjoyed the struggle as he sat on her, his strength finally winning over her own.

Sheppard struggled. 'That's enough!'

No one listened and Titus leant over Teyla as she continued to snarl at him, her brown eyes glaring up from the floor. 'You will not touch them!' She barked.

'And you will not stop me.' He whispered, slamming his face on hers. Teyla squealed with disgust and tried to turn her face to either side to escape his lips, but to no success. His mouth ravaged hers.

John felt a blinding rage fly through him and he strained against the guards, four of them holding him back as he tried to get to her, to get to him, and smash his face in.

John saw only Teyla and Titus's faces as he held her, stopping her from breaking free, his mouth tearing over hers, his tongue probing hers…

Titus screamed in agony, leaping away from Teyla, his hands immediately going to his bleeding mouth. Teyla stood shakily, blood covering her own mouth and dribbling down her chin. John frowned and saw Titus's hands fall. She had bitten his lip and his tongue – hard. John smiled thinly in approval.

Titus was outraged as blood leaked down his chest. He looked at them with malice. 'There will be a challenge tomorrow – for the both of you, and your helmeted friend who threatened my life.' He said gingerly, his tongue causing him great pain, but the words were clear. 'I will make you regret every breath you take, your guilt will consume you, and you will plead for mercy.' He promised. 'You will scream my name Teyla, whether or not I have to chain you to my bed with your head in a mask!' He said viciously, and then aggressively signalled his men to take them away.

John fought hard against the guards with an extreme urge to make this man feel pain – and lots of it. Teyla went quietly, the constant look of hatred filling her features.

They were taken immediately to the Underworld and thrown into the crowded room, news of their being sent to the Emperor an exciting thing to condemned men. Tycho surged forward and helped Teyla to her feet, before leading her to the haystack ion the corner where Dio waited. She flopped onto the straw with exhaustion and tears of frustration stinging her eyes.

'We are to fight tomorrow.' Teyla gasped. 'He has arranged something else.'

Tycho nodded. 'And we will face it.' He frowned at the blood on her lips, but saw no wound. Teyla answered.

'It is not mine.'

Tycho smiled in approval. Teyla looked down and saw a thick yellow paste over his wound and knew that he had visited Quintus.

'Uh, hi.'

Tycho turned to see a tall, handsome man with messy black hair standing over them looking slightly confused. Tycho stood also, looking him up and down. John raised an eyebrow.

'Tycho, this is John. John, Tycho has helped me in my time in the Underworld. He is a friend.' Teyla explained. 'This is Dio.' She stroked the boys head and grinned up at him.

John smiled back. 'I remember, from Athera's house. He made me a mean soup.' He said kindly and Dio blushed.

Tycho folded his arms. 'This is the leader of your group?'

Teyla watched. 'Yes.' She stated.

John frowned. 'What? You thought I'd be taller?' John said sarcastically.

'John.' Teyla warned. 'Tycho, would you please get me some water?'

Tycho nodded without looking at her, and crossed to the other end of the room. John shook his head and sat by Teyla, wincing all the way down.

'Interesting guy.' John commented.

'He has been a tremendous friend to me.' Teyla said firmly.

'Really? That's nice.' John said indifferently. Teyla sighed. Sheppard looked to the boy. 'How you doing, kid?'

'I am well.' He answered. 'I watched the chariots go round and Teyla jumped from one to another, and Tycho killed some archers with his sword.' He said animatedly.

'Yeah.' He looked to Teyla. 'I saw.' He paused. Teyla saw the same expression on his face that she had seen in Titus's chamber. 'I also saw her save you.'

Teyla frowned. 'You did?'

'Yeah, Rodney, Ronan and I came to check out the show.' John stated.

Teyla tensed. 'Was I entertaining?' She asked coldly.

John's face snapped to look at her. 'No not really, more like scary.' He said shortly.

Teyla stood. 'And what else was I suppose to do? Let them live? They would have killed me and Dio.'

'No. They had to die, that much was clear. You didn't have to play with them so much first.' He said firmly, looking up at her.

'What is it?' Tycho arrived with a wooden cup and handed it to Teyla.

'Nothing.' She said moodily.

Johns scowled. 'Can we have a minute please?'

Tycho gave him a doubtful look and Teyla ignored him completely. John growled tiredly and then stood.

'Okay, since people are obviously having trouble understanding English-'

Tycho moved forward menacingly and John braced himself. Teyla put a hand on Tycho's chest. His naked chest. She seemed a little too comfortable doing that…

'Tycho, no.' She ordered.

'He is disrespectful.' Tycho said angrily.

'I'm worried, that's what I am – and this conversation doesn't concern you.' John said, folding his arms.

Tycho looked down at Teyla with a look of venom, and when she did not allow him to pummel Sheppard he stormed off.

'Seriously, where did you find this guy?' John said curiously.

'Here.' Teyla said forcefully. 'In the Arena.' She stepped forward. 'Where you were not.'

Teyla walked away and John grabbed her arm and swung her round. 'If I could have got you out of here sooner, Teyla, you know that I would have.'

'That is not the point.' She said snappily.

'Then what is?' John retorted. Teyla glared at him.

'The way you look at me now that you know what I have done and what I am capable of.' She said dangerously. 'And you judge me for it.'

'I think you got a little carried away-' John reasoned.

'I did what I could to stay alive.' She said defensively. 'What I could to save others.' She stepped closer to him. 'You do not know what it is like to be in the Arena, John. Death is all that matters, it is a fact that I have never once considered before because my morals were held to a higher standard. That place gave me no choice but to change.' She pointed to the Arena above. 'Do I seem different to you?' She asked. 'I feel different.'

'Teyla that doesn't matter.' John said gently.

'It matters to me.' She said viciously. 'I will make him pay for what he has done.' She promised emotionally. 'He will die and I will do it.'

'Teyla-' John started, his eyes imploring her to just be herself.

'Did you not hear Milarya screaming? You were there, were you not? Watching.' She said cruelly. 'You have no idea what it is like to kill men whilst listening to thousands of people cheer you name. Titus will pay for what he had done. He will bleed like he made her bleed. Like he made me bleed.'

John stared with a look of anger. 'You know, I think you are different. You have changed. And it's not for the better.' He said matter-of-factly. 'Get some rest. I'll tell you the plan in the morning.' He said coldly, and released her arm.

Teyla watched him sit and felt a distance between them. She had felt so happy to see him, but really, all his presence had done was remind her of what she had become – and whatever it was, it was not Teyla.

She saw him deliberately avoid eye contact with her and walked away, looking for Tycho.

Dio watched her go with a troubled expression and John softened. 'Women.' He joked, half serious.

Tycho had found a corner in a cell where he silently fumed. Teyla paused with a smile and entered the cell slowly, other inmates swiftly exiting. She sat by him and watched as he lay his arms on his knees with clasped hands.

'Your leader is…irritating.' Tycho said certainly.

Teyla smiled. 'He is not always. And part of me thinks it is my fault.'

Tycho turned to her with a frown. 'He criticises the way you fight. He insults us all. He will learn tomorrow why we fight the way we do.'

Teyla did not argue. She knew he was right. John would have to summon the strength to kill mercilessly in order to survive.


	9. Preparation

Chapter 9 - Preparation

Teyla felt a hand on her shoulder and frowned. 'Tycho?' She opened her eyes and saw John standing over her with a less than impressed expression. Tycho was not here.

Teyla swept back her hair and adjusted to her awakened state, smiling thinly at him. John did the same with folded arms. 'Good morning.'

'Did you sleep well?' She asked.

John raised an eyebrow. 'Like a baby. Nothing like a haystack to make you sleep like a rock.' He paused. 'Dio had some trouble in the night, woke up shaking and screaming, but he's okay.' John saw her worried expression. 'He's a tough kid.'

The Athosian stood and stepped out of the cell, looking around the room. 'Where is Tycho?'

John gritted his teeth. 'Tall guy? Aggressive? Mildly attractive with a real chip on his shoulder?' Teyla gave him a cold look. 'He's by the door giving the guard some grief.' He paused. 'Not the smartest thing to do in my opinion – but he wouldn't listen.'

Teyla breathed heavily and crossed over to the handsome figure leaning through the bars to pester the guard. Teyla tapped his shoulder and he turned with a smile.

'The guard will soon return with today's game plans.' Tycho informed her.

Teyla nodded and then looked down at his side. The wound had healed considerably, but was still noticeably painful. Tycho saw her look and grinned.

'It takes more than a splinter to slow me down, Teyla.' He said reassuringly. Teyla raised an eyebrow.

'It would have stopped you if Quintus hadn't pasted you up.' John pointed out with a smile. Tycho narrowed his eyes and Teyla intervened.

'Titus said it would be us three in the Arena, and that it would be…he seemed certain that we would lose.' Teyla informed him. Tycho nodded.

'I don't like losing – it sucks.' John stated childishly.

Tycho raised an eyebrow at him but Teyla smiled slightly. 'I am well aware.'

Tycho didn't understand the relationship between them. John was her leader, and yet he was overly protective of her. They were friends, but there was tenseness between them that he could not put his finger on. And he knew that John was not keen on him because he had been there for her when he couldn't which baffled him because they seemed as though they were only friends. But that look she had given him, and the one he had returned said something else. Something that made his stomach burn with a disliking for this new arrival.

'Away.'

Tycho turned and saw the guard at the door. He wanted to open it and enter.

The three moved back and watched them open the door, a guard entered with many more behind. A crowd began to gather. The guard looked bored and uninterested at the many inmates giving him death glares. He was obviously use to it.

'The Emperor commands your participation…' He rolled his hands. 'And so forth. The first contestants are Gaidan and Ferellis versus the "Killers of Kerdan." You will fight at noon. The second man who will follow is Silas who will fight Tartan – once Quintus has seen to his injuries from his previous fight.' The guard paused. 'And the main fight which will take place in the evening are the Star Masters – and Tycho. The Emperor has decided that you will die tonight – and not alone.' He grinned. 'That is all.'

John surged forward. 'Hold on a second – what does "not alone" mean?'

The guard looked mildly surprised at being spoken to and Tycho put a hand on his shoulder. John shrugged him off. 'Who else could Titus possibly kill that we know?'

The guard shut the door and locked firmly behind him. 'Perhaps your friends.' He laughed and walked away. John held onto the bars and turned to Teyla.

'He's just messing around. Ronan and Rodney haven't been captured.' He stated moodily.

'Athera?' Teyla queried.

John shook his head. 'She's with them helping us out – probably feeling guilty that you were caught on her watch.' He gave her look and Teyla immediately understood the double meaning behind it. She smiled gently.

'I insisted on going to the market with Athera. My capture was no fault of yours.' She told him firmly. John did not respond, looking unconvinced. Teyla continued. 'What is the plan for our escape?'

John nodded and led them to the haystack where Dio sat. They sat in a small circle and John began. 'I managed to smuggle in a weapon that should be able to pick that lock the old fashioned way.' He indicated to the door the guard had just locked. 'We make our move at night when the guard's numbers are low and head toward the back of the Arena. Rodney and Ronan will infiltrate from the outside, taking care of any guards on the way and meet us in the middle with a small force Athera's scraping together, we head back, and out into the city.'

Teyla raised an eyebrow. 'This is the plan?'

'It will fail.' Tycho said simply.

John raised an eyebrow at him. 'Well, you're free to stay here.'

'Colonel.' Teyla reprimanded. 'We cannot leave him or any of the others here.'

John did a double take. 'Teyla, there must be a hundred people in here. The moment they're let lose and our cover is blown…this is suppose to be a quiet operation.'

'Then we will have to make it a louder operation.' She stated. 'We can use their help.'

'How many guards will there be?' Tycho asked.

'Athera's sources say thirty.' John stated wearily.

Tycho shook his head and John gritted his teeth. Teyla was surprised; she thought there would be more. 'It is possible.'

'It is madness.' Tycho insisted. 'You would never make it. They are heavily armed and we will have nothing.'

'We do not need anything.' Teyla said dangerously.

'Plus Ronan and Rodney – mostly Ronan – are packing a lot of heavy weaponry. All we have to do is get half way there, and then things get a lot easier.' John stated.

Teyla nodded, she knew he was talking about guns and grenades, which Tycho had never seen or heard of before. 'Very well. Where is this concealed weapon?' She frowned.

'In my boot heel. Did the James Bond thing and stashed a foldable pen knife in the space.' He grinned. Teyla smiled widely.

'And once we are free, then what happens? We go our separate ways?' Tycho said bitterly. 'I haven't been in the city in years and I have no family – and neither does Dio. He told me that his Mother was all he had.'

Teyla nodded. 'You will come with us; my people would gladly take you in. You will live in peace.'

John seemed stiff at the prospect of Tycho joining them, but did not argue.

Tycho smiled slightly. 'Peace…after being here for so long. It does not seem possible.' He said uncertainly.

'Yeah, well, it always seems that way until it is that way. And hey, if you're lucky, I might even teach you golf.' John grinned. Tycho raised an eyebrow.

'Golf?'

Teyla smiled. 'It is a game where you hit a ball with a metal stick.'

John seemed highly offended and Dio giggled. 'It's a little more than that.' He paused at Tycho's inquiring look. 'Well, there are course obstacles and stuff. It's a good game, right Teyla.'

Teyla seemed taken off guard for a moment. 'Oh, yes, of course.' John gave her a 'you should feel ashamed' look.

'The challenge will soon be upon us.' Tycho sighed, standing. 'How well do you fight?'

John shrugged. 'Well enough I guess.'

Teyla stood also. 'He is a fair fighter, his height and strength will be on his side. His technique is…slow, but on occasion, effective.'

John stood with a frown. 'Thank you. I think.' He paused and folded his arms defensively. 'I'm military trained. I can handle myself.'

Tycho strode over to the training arena. 'We shall see.'

Teyla paused uncertainly. 'Perhaps I should spar with him, I would not want for the both of you to be more…hostile toward one and other than you already are.'

Tycho and John raised an eyebrow at her before looking at each other.

'I have no hostile feelings towards Sheppard.'

'Same.' John agreed.

'I only have an intense feeling of dislike.' Tycho stated.

'Same.' John nodded.

Teyla shook her head and sat at the side, Dio joining her with a look of anticipation. 'Fine.'

John bowed over and pulled his robe off, revealing his fully naked torso and wearing only the stone coloured trousers. He dumped the material next to Teyla and turned to Tycho. John saw him raise his fists, but merely watched him as they circled each other.

Teyla's eyes wandered over his chest and the muscles in his shoulders as he moved. She had never seen him like that and it intrigued her. To see this playful and adorably sarcastic man, her friend, a man with some serious courage and loyalty, half naked. She smiled slightly, and then scolded herself, averting her eyes. They fell down to Dio who smiled up at her. Teyla smiled widely to compensate for her blushing cheeks.

'So, you said that you'd been here for year's right?' John asked.

Tycho smiled.

'You know the inmates pretty well?'

Tycho made an expression which only told him of the possibility of it. John narrowed his eyes.

'Right, well, there's a guy called Aegen. I need to find him if that's at all possible.' He stated. Tycho stopped and looked at Teyla. John frowned, turning to the Athosian. 'What-?'

Tycho rushed him, lifting him off his feet and sending him to the ground. 'You must never be distracted from your enemy.' He stated before standing and turning away.

John scowled up at the ceiling, getting his breath back. 'Thanks – but I already knew that.' John stood with a little more purpose and Tycho smiled. 'Teyla.' John said sternly.

Teyla looked uncomfortable and Dio watched her.

Tycho swiped at John, left and then right, he dodged both and planted his own jab on Tycho's chin. Tycho grinned thinly and then came back immediately with a back hand which caught Sheppard off guard. He brought his knee up into the Colonel's face but John blocked it with his forearm and quickly linked the other hand under Tycho's leg and pulled him down with massive force. He landed hard on his back and John released his leg.

'Aegen died the night you first saw me fight. He was the man that fought before me.' Teyla told him regretfully. John paused, looking to the sand.

'He was the guy they were scraping off the sand before you came on.' He stated. Teyla nodded.

'I know that he was Athera's husband, I only learnt of it after he had died.' She told him as Tycho stood, bringing a hand to his back. 'Quintus was most informative.' She said coldly.

John turned to her. 'He knew?'

Tycho snapped a side kick at Sheppard's midsection before coming down with a hard punch to his face. He turned to back hand him but Sheppard blocked and punched his side twice before looping his hand over Tycho's arm, sticking out his foot and dragging him back and forcing him to the floor. John stopped leaning over, but not quick enough. Tycho launched a kick from the floor into his face that sent him back and flipped onto his feet. John shook his head as Tycho advanced managing to dodge the punch combo's the man sent his way, finally coming to his senses and elbowing Tycho's unprotected chest before back handing his face with the same fist. Tycho stumbled back and Teyla leapt in between them.

She turned to Tycho. 'I will take over now.'

Tycho reluctantly agreed, bleeding from several places on his face. He watched John who grinned at him with a split lip. He turned to Teyla his brown eyes softening. 'Quintus knew that Aegen was his niece's husband?'

Teyla nodded. 'He sent Aegen here in the first place; he betrayed them like he betrayed us.'

'Oh, I've got a major score to settle with this guy.' John said forcefully. 'And what's worse is that Athera thinks he's still alive. She has no idea that the corpse we saw before you fought was her Husbands.'

Teyla nodded. 'I know. It will not be easy.'

John shook his head. 'You know, just for the record – I don't like this place.'

Teyla smiled. 'I share the same feelings, Colonel.'

John looked unimpressed and put his hands on his hips, breathing through the fight he had just had and preparing for Teyla. He looked up. 'You know, his butt I can kick, but I've never been able to down you – not unless I was bugified, and that is not an experience I want to repeat.'

Teyla smiled again and looked to the sand. He had been something to behold when fighting her at that point. The retrovirus that was transforming him into an Iratus bug gave him a great ability that would have been very useful in the Arena. But Teyla could only remember the hungry kiss he had planted on her after the fight…even though he had not been in his right mind.

She looked up at him and smiled, John frowned. Teyla was supremely glad that she could not read his mind.

'Prepare.' She warned him. John sighed.

'Prepare to have my ass kicked, yeah, okay.' His fists rose.

Teyla raised an eyebrow. 'Would you prefer it if I went easy on you, Colonel?'

John bowed his head and gave her a challenging eye. He smiled handsomely. 'You're only saying that to get me riled up.'

'Is it working?' Teyla asked. John grinned.

'I'm very protective of my ego.' He answered, setting his stance. He had sparred with Teyla on many occasions and knew her style, but he had never been able to beat her.

Teyla nodded and sidestepped into a backhand, coming round to deliver another and planting a sidekick in his midsection. She held her ground. John took a moment to breathe before looking up and advancing. He ducked her swipe and grabbed her fist spinning her round and looping his arm around her neck. Teyla elbowed his side and threw her head back into his face, John stumbled back but Teyla held on to the hand that had looped around her neck, swiftly stepping behind him and twisting it up. She threw him against the nearest wall and held his arm in between his shoulder blades.

John groaned. 'Maybe not that protective.' He laughed tenderly.

Teyla smiled and released him quickly, realising that she had her hands on his bare skin. John turned and rubbed his neck, smiling at her weakly.

Teyla smiled apologetically. 'Are you alright?'

'Ah, I'm already covered in bruises, a few more aren't going to kill me – I hope.'

Tycho folded his arms. 'His technique is sloppy.' He stated.

'Took you down alright.' John retorted with a firm side glance. Teyla smiled at their competitive nature.

'Give me a sword and I will make quick work of you.' Tycho promised.

John frowned. 'A what now?' He turned to Teyla.

'Tycho is right; we will be fighting with swords.' Teyla informed him and watched his eyebrows hit the top of his head.

'Well, I'm more of a twenty first century type of guy, swords aren't really my area of expertise. Give me a P90 and some grenades and I'm all yours – heck – give me a load of C-4 and we can blow this place to hell and go home.' He said cheerfully.

Teyla crossed the room and retrieved two wooden swords, tossing one to him. 'I am afraid that the armoury has little in the way of C-4, John. Swords they have in abundance.'

John held his arms out. 'Well that's just bad management of stock.'

Teyla twirled her sword and cocked her head. 'You must learn how to handle a sword; it is the only weapon worth anything in the Arena.'

John held the sword in front of him with an awkward expression. 'I feel like I should be in a King Arthur movie.'

'Prepare.' Teyla stated, taking a fighter's stance. John raised an eyebrow and glanced at his sword.

'Why do I think that this is going to hurt?'

Teyla grinned.

Rodney paced.

Ronan curled his fist and gritted his teeth trying desperately to think of anything than the constant movement at his side, the sound of his feet going back and forth, back and forth…

'Sit.' Ronan commanded.

'No.'

Ronan raised an eyebrow at him, but Rodney was not paying attention. The scientist looked wide eyed and sweaty. Ronan breathed deeply and allowed him to freak out while he still could – along as he pulled himself together for the fight.

Athera had returned with nine men, all of them her husband's friends. They seemed determined to go against the Emperor and do as much good as they could do. Ronan felt a sense of appreciation, but really all he wanted to do was go in himself and deal with them. They had been told to follow orders or stay behind. Rodney had swiftly interrupted Ronan telling him that he was in command with Sheppard gone, and Ronan in turn swiftly reminded the little man that he would have to go in first if he led the Op. Rodney had relinquished his command eagerly.

It would be a few hours till dark, and he wasn't happy that John and Teyla would have to go through another fight without him in the Arena, but there was no choice. Hundreds of guards were one too many even for Ronan.

Rodney sighed heavily and sat on a chair. 'We must be crazy. How are we going to escape the city when they're back anyway? Titus'll send out his guard again and we'll be back at square one – and I hate square one, it's so…simple, and squarish.' Rodney muttered and Ronan looked at him. 'Well, we don't make progress in square one, we just stay there until we get thrown from there into a cell to be eaten by evil aliens in an Arena full of sand…I mean what is more annoying than fighting for your life whilst worrying about sand in awkward places?'

'Dieing.' Ronan offered.

Rodney considered it and then nodded. 'Well, yeah, dieing is more than annoying, it's…dieing.' He croaked.

Ronan closed his eyes and waited for the hours to pass; hoping that his friends would be able to survive what Titus threw at them long enough to escape.


	10. The Balancing Act

Chapter 10 – The Balancing Act.

'There's no way.' John shook his head determinedly.

'It will protect you.' Teyla insisted.

'It's bad enough that I have to wear this stuff.' John complained. 'Plus it'll mess up my hair.'

Teyla raised an eyebrow and slapped the helmet into his hands. John pouted whilst Tycho watched him, fixing leather bands to his wrists.

'More so than it already is?' Tycho asked, eyeing John's black hair with a comical eye. John scowled. 'Does he always whine so before going into combat?' Tycho asked Teyla wearily.

'_He_ usually wears a t-shirt and combat trousers – _and_ I get sunglasses. Now it's a breastplate, helmet…and a skirt?' He pulled at the material feeling conscious of his legs. 'If Rodney ever saw me in this…'

'Colonel, do not worry.' Teyla assured him. 'I am sure that Rodney would not tease you half as bad as Ronan would.' She grinned and John scowled.

'I am so getting changed before we get out of here.' He muttered, flipping the helmet over in his hands.

'The armour suits you Colonel.' Teyla told him fixing the clasp on her breastplate.

'No – it stinks. Now your armour is a lot better…' He said, eyeing the curved breastplate and skirt. Tycho cleared his throat and John looked up smiling. Teyla ignored him with red hot cheeks burning her mouth into a smile.

'We will receive our weapons before going into battle.' Tycho informed him coldly.

'Oh good – swords.' John said sourly. He sighed. 'I should have paid closer attention to "Gladiator". And they say TV doesn't teach you anything.'

Teyla sat on a haystack and folded her arms. 'I admit that using the sword was difficult at first, but I adapted. I am quite fond of them now.'

Tycho smiled twirling the wooden one in his hand absent-mindedly. 'A great man once told me that a man's sword is part of him. It is a symbol of his fury as a warrior and his strength as a leader. He can wield it for any purpose, but only a great man would wield it to protect the people.' Tycho said confidently, and then his face fell. 'And then the Arena taught me how a man may not have a choice of how to use his sword. How the power to choose what you can do with it is taken from you.'

Teyla smiled weakly and stood. 'There is always a choice in anything we do. The only problem being that we may not like the options.'

John looked between them. 'My Dad always told me to keep my eye on the ball…'He frowned. 'Or was it the prize…it could have been keep my eye on the girl actually, he was a funny guy.' John grinned.

Teyla smiled in return, but Tycho scowled and turned to watch the inmates start to crowd round for their fight. 'They will take us soon. Are you ready?'

John looked down at himself. 'Well, at least I won't have my dignity to slow me down. That pretty much evaporated the moment I slipped this slinky little number on.' He tugged at the skirt again and looked extremely uncomfortable.

Teyla shook her head. 'Colonel, if it is any consolation, you have legs suitable for the outfit. It is a woman's opinion.'

John stared and then smiled widely. 'Why thank you, Teyla.'

'Yes, now let's see if the enemy are slowed by his distractingly attractive legs into getting themselves killed.' Tycho drawled.

John cocked his head. 'He's just jealous his legs aren't as nice as mine.' John whispered to her with a quirky smile. Teyla laughed softly.

The Guards opened the door and brought the crossbows up and aimed. One stepped in with a malicious smile. 'It is time.'

Teyla and Tycho looked at each other while John frowned. '"It is time"? How clichéd can you get? You bad guys need some new material.' He commented.

Tycho leaned toward Teyla. 'Are sarcasm and jokes his only fighting skill?' He asked.

John having heard the comment gave him a side glance. Teyla gave a half smile. 'It is infused with his true fighting skill.'

John smiled proudly at her before leading the way to the door.

Titus stormed through the corridor with his guards and the Altus Domino behind him. He seethed. The earlier fights had done nothing for him, he was too angry to be appeased by a little bit of blood shed.

'I want them found!' He yelled.

The Altus Domino nodded. 'They shall be. They cannot evade our patrols for much longer.'

It didn't matter what he said. They weren't in his dungeon, they were free, and Teyla and her pretty-boy leader were mocking him for it. His dark eyes burned with fury as he turned the corner into the Arena, passing his throne and leaping down the stairs, his arms outstretched. The crowd cheered and Titus soaked up their love for him.

It did not matter. Blood would be spilt. Teyla and Sheppard would die soon. There was no way they could survive this time round, no matter how good they were. They were still human, a weakness that he had played on time and time again. Their love and caring for their own kind. Titus had been rid of it a long time ago. His brother and his nephew had been easy work – and now he was Emperor. It was surprising where you could end up when you pushed the trivial things like selflessness and charity aside.

'Welcome to another night of death!' Titus roared. 'The Star Masters await your appreciation!'

The crowd screamed and the Arena shook with their eagerness. Titus smiled. They were almost as he eager as he was to see them die.

Ronan turned to Athera with venom. 'When?'

'It is too soon. The guard is still too many. If we go now we will be caught…_you_…you will be caught. 'She sighed. 'Wait until the fight is over, until the Emperor leaves the building.'

'We can move into position now.' Ronan stated. 'And wait to move forward.'

Rodney frowned. 'Hold on, so we'd wait in a position in order to get into position for the infiltration?'

Ronan gritted his teeth and waited for Athera to agree. 'Either that or I go now and alone.'

'Not alone.' Rodney piped up. His false bravery waning slightly. 'I would be there for moral support.'

'We can go now. Monitor the moment that Titus leaves so that we may retrieve them sooner.' One of the men said. Athera closed her eyes and nodded.

'Fine. But I warn you to stay out of sight.' She told them.

Ronan left swiftly, the nine men right behind him. Rodney lingered and smiled weakly at Athera. She crossed over with a tired smile and kissed him on the cheek. 'May the Gods watch over you tonight.' She prayed.

Rodney smiled and breathed deeply, shining slightly before turning and bumping into the door frame. He smiled back in embarrassment and hastily walked through the door.

John felt his stomach spin anxiously and then drop through the floor at the sound of thousands of voices cheering. His mouth went dry as he looked at the large doors with men either side to pull them open. On the other side was the Arena.

John listened to the cheers, the roaring of the people, the commotion just on the other side making the ground vibrate. He frowned.

'Is it always like this?'

Teyla did not look away from the door. 'Yes.'

John saw a determination in her eyes, a coldness. She was focussing on what was on the other side of these doors. He looked to Tycho. His expression was the same. John sighed and slipped the helmet on his head, twirling the sword at his side.

'Actually, I think I could have given "Gladiator" a few pointers.' He muttered.

Suddenly the noise died down and a lone voice spoke, welcoming them to the Arena. John knew it was Titus. He gritted his teeth. 'What would happen if he died?' He asked.

Tycho snapped out of his trance. 'Died?'

'Yeah, died, as in dead. No more Titus.' John said confidently. Tycho thought a moment.

'The bloodline is spent; an Emperor would be elected by the people. But that is foolish to even think. Titus cannot be killed.' Tycho said heatedly.

'Is he human?' John prodded.

'Yes.' Tycho answered incredulously.

'Then he can be killed.' Teyla told him, a look of revenge in her eyes. 'Do you have a plan?'

John shrugged. 'Not so much a plan as a crazy ass want.'

Teyla smiled. It felt good to have him here. She had gotten use to people believing the Arena was unbeatable. John gave her a burning hope that had been slowly going out over the last week.

'I am afraid want cannot get you anything, Sheppard.' Tycho said firmly. 'Kill who we are meant to kill and live to fight the Emperor tomorrow.'

'Is that what you've been doing for all these years? Killing everyone else just so that one day you would be alive to kill the Emperor?' John scolded. 'I don't plan on being here another day let alone a year.' He said forcefully. Tycho's head snapped to scowl at him just as the magnificent doors opened and the crowd cheered.

John raised his eyebrows. 'They've been redecorating since I last saw the place.'

Teyla stared at the four tall stone structures in the centre of the Arena, they were each the height of four men and as thick as an old tree trunk. They seemed fairly small from where they stood, but John knew that distance could be deceiving. On either side of them was a tiger-like beast desperately chewing on its chain and battling with handlers who were hidden somewhere under the arena, holding the chains with waning strength. The tigers were a bright orange with talons, sharp teeth and small black eyes, and a roar that made the sand tremble under their feet. In front of the tigers and the stone structures were three small figures. John frowned.

The three walked in and squinted into the distance. John shook his head. 'I don't get the game, we kill those guys and the tigers…and then we do a balancing act on the statues?'

'You seem puzzled, Star Master!' Titus called. John gave him a tired look and twirled his sword with an arrogant air. If the Emperor wanted to be annoying, then John would gladly return the favour.

'Puzzled – no. Bored – more accurate.' He said loudly.

Titus smiled thinly. 'Approach, you shall see the purpose soon enough.' He called slyly.

'That does not sound good.' John muttered to Teyla.

She gritted her teeth. 'It never is.'

The three approached the three figures standing in front of the statues, the tigers wrestling viciously with their bonds. The three were men of identical height and width – they were mini-giants, and John could have sworn he had seen all of them on WWE. They were brothers – triplets. They wore only a grey skirt with grey boots and a large menacing helmet. They stood in the same stance, a single sword dug into the ground in front of them, both hands on the hilt.

'Three of them, and three of us.' Teyla commented.

'And the angry tigers.' John added.

Tycho frowned. 'There is more.' He said curiously. Teyla glanced at him and saw him squint. She turned back to the scene in front and her eyes widened. John paused before hurrying forward with an urgency.

'Sorry, sir.' A voice croaked.

Lorne could barely lift his head from the beating he had received earlier, and now he was strapped to one of the massive stone statues, the rest of his team strapped to the other three. They all looked the worse for wear, stripped down to their trousers, filthy and bleeding.

'Lorne.' John stated disbelievingly. 'What are you doing here?'

Major Lorne looked up tiredly and his tongue gently moistened his lips for him to answer. 'When you didn't come back after the first twenty four hours, Weir sent us in to look for you.' He looked up at the throne. 'His cronies found us first.'

'That was days ago.' John commented.

Lorne smiled weakly. They had been here days, locked up and tortured. John's grip tightened on his sword and he glared up at Titus.

'You shouldn't have done this, Titus.' He said menacingly.

The Emperor smiled widely. 'How could I not? The opportunity was far too delicious to ignore.' He rubbed his hands together. 'But to the game, shall we?'

Teyla strode forward. 'This is not a game, Titus. Will you still treat it as such when I have my sword in your gut?'

Titus laughed and Tycho turned to Sheppard.

'You know these?' He asked.

John nodded. 'Yes. They're a part of my team.' Tycho nodded.

Titus glared down at them and raised his hands. 'Before you are your friends. Their straps are tied to a mechanism at the back devised by my own Altus Domino for my entertainment.' He smiled back at the man who bowed graciously. 'When I give the order, four of my archers will fire arrows to activate the mechanisms. The tigers will be released and your men slowly lowered toward their hungry grasp.' He smiled. 'The three who stand before you are the Brothers of Ipthia – they will stop you from reaching your friends before they are torn asunder.'

John gave Teyla an angry look of urgency but her expression was one of loathing, focused utterly on Titus. John glanced up to the third level of the Arena and saw four archers with their arrows prepped. He looked down at Lorne and his men – good men who had fought by him and saved lives, including his on many an occasion. He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't let them die in this way. Titus's eyes darkened as he leaned on the balcony.

'You will not escape this time, Teyla. Death is certain for you now. These Brothers have never been defeated, and those tigers have not been fed for days – their anger outstrips your own.' He said maliciously. 'And your concern, your weakness for helping others will cause you to feel a desperation to save your team mates. You will make a mistake, and when you do, I will savour it.'

Tycho, Teyla and John stared up at him. John cocked his head, looking at the other two.

'Does he usually talk this much?' He asked.

Tycho turned to him. 'He is usually succinct in his plots of death and chaos.'

Teyla shrugged. 'He must make exceptions to entertain his newest guests.'

'How thoughtful, really, you didn't have to.' John said sarcastically, and the Emperor stared back.

There was a moments silence as the audience watched their mocking him, waited for his response. Titus stood stiffly and breathed through his nose. 'Aresedys will have you and my anger will be appeased.' He nodded to the archers above and they strung their arrows.

John shook his head. 'We made him angry…some people just need to relax more, you know?'

Teyla smiled widely as they turned to face the brothers, each pulling their swords from the ground and bringing them up to an attack position, one at a time.

'Well that was rehearsed.' John said bitterly.

Four arrows were fired and they thudded into the back of the stone statues where John couldn't see. The tigers were released and charged forward, leaping up the statues and trying desperately to pounce on the men just out of their reach. The Brothers surged forward.

'Okay, so, one for each of us, and when we're done, we kill the tigers.' John stated simply. 'How about I take that one, you take that one and you take him?' He said sarcastically. Each of them had a clear opponent advancing and they were in every way, identical.

Teyla nodded. 'It is a plan.'

'Tell me, as team leader does he form your plans a lot?' Tycho asked, ducking the first swing. 'How are you still alive?'

They engaged their enemies with John scowling humorously. Tycho immediately began jabbing and swiping, his opponent deflecting and then suddenly forcing his sword forward with incredible speed and strength. Tycho stumbled, but was experienced enough to not let that be his killing blow.

Teyla ducked and dodged backwards as her enemy growled his way toward her, frustrated at her successful evasion. Their swords had yet to touch. Teyla waited for her moment, a moment where he swiped hard and left his side exposed. She ducked under and slammed the hilt of her sword into his helmet; the warrior yelled and viciously swung his sword around, the other hand on his ringing head. Teyla grinned as she dodged.

John meanwhile had not exactly engaged his opponent in battle, they were circling one and other while he threw random comments at him.

'You know, if you guys had been girls, and those tigers big pussycats, I could have sworn that I'd had this dream.' He grinned. His opponent growled and lunged forward. John sidestepped and rolled to his feet. 'No sense of humour. But then I guess you've had to wear a skirt a lot longer than I have.' The man roared and stepped forward, brandishing his blade with fury, John dodged and deflected until the mans speed finally caught up with him, leaving him open to be back handed viciously.

Titus clapped his hands in appreciation. Their defiance was made all the more sweet by their inevitable demise. He grinned, turning to the Altus Domino watching the fight with knowing eyes.

'This is what makes me great.' Titus Breathed to him. 'The glory of the Arena.'

The Domino bowed. 'That and Aresedys' blessing, my lord.'

Titus laughed. 'Faithful though you are, Kyros, you need not pretend like my slaves that it is the God of War who gives me my power. It is the power I possess…to order a death, to order a hundred, a thousand…' He leant forward and laid his chin on his fist. 'Or only three.'

Tycho dodged backward and felt something brush at his side. Teyla looked up at him suddenly and her eyes widened. Tycho ducked and Teyla surged forward, swiping his opponent before ducking from her own and having Tycho come up to deliver a solid punch under his chin that sent his sprawling.

They looked at each other with warm smiles before separating once more to deal with their enemy. John saw this out the corner of his eye and scowled, suddenly ducking and falling to the ground as the massive man in front of him jabbed the blade at him. He advanced as John scrambled back, dragging his sword with him. The enemy smiled and spun his sword over his head before preparing it to slam into the ground and impale him.

John immediately kicked him in his crotch and grabbed a handful of sand, thrusting into his eyes as he doubled over in pain. John stood and kneed him in the head.

'Shouldn't count your chickens.' He said with a tired grin, then deflected a quick and angry jab aimed at his midsection. 'Less talk.' John reprimanded himself.

Suddenly Tycho slammed into his back and the two turned to look at each other before facing their opponent, ready to fight.

'That was graceful.' John said testily.

'Merely checking your progress.' Tycho responded, grunting as he sent a swing at his opponent.

'Well, I'm in one piece.' John said uncertainly, eyeing a gash on Tycho's leg.

Tycho slammed his fist into the enemies head and turned. 'I am also in one piece.'

John grinned. 'That's nice. Now duck.'

Tycho frowned and then the command snapped in his head and he fell to the ground, narrowly missing the blade swiping for his neck. John immediately crossed over and flipped the sword, spinning and hitting him in the head with the hilt. He went down hard and Tycho raised an eyebrow at John before rolling under his arm and thrusting the sword up at John's opponent and slicing his chest.

John nodded. 'Switch. Nice.'

They continued fighting their new partners. Teyla smiled slightly, noting their team work, and then focusing on the angry face in front of her. Teyla had managed to pull the helmet off his head and break his nose with it. The crowd had cheered loudly.

Now, with blood gushing down his face, he raised his sword for the kill. There was a time when Teyla would have reasoned with him, but no longer. It wasn't necessarily about what she had been through, but what they had been through. This man had been trained in Arena's like this, his occupation was to kill and survive all for the Emperor's pleasure. He wouldn't listen to reason because he didn't understand it. He had never been shown mercy before, and now he would show none.

Teyla fought with him, her ferocity a power in itself. Their swords flashed in the light of the fire, their fists and kicks a blur to the roaring audience. Teyla heard one of Lorne's team behind her yell in fear as their bonds lowered them to the leaping tigers.

She fought harder.

Teyla spun her torso back and immediately came round to slice the mans hip. He grunted in pain and twirled to deliver a back hand. Teyla flipped back to avoid it and launched into a roundhouse kick as he advanced. Her leg came down and her sword came round to catch the side of his face. The man yelled in pain and fell to one knee. Teyla kicked his face and without a moment's hesitation, drove the blade into his chest.

The man breathed in, eyes wide as he stared up at her. The Arena erupted in cheers and Titus moved forward in his chair. John and Tycho paused. Tycho smiled and continued on, but John snarled his frustration, hit his opponent viciously and strode forward a few paces to Teyla.

Teyla laid a boot on his shoulder and pulled the sword out, spraying her face and the ground behind her with blood and gore. John stared in disbelief.

Teyla breathed heavily and watched the corpse fall to the ground, playing with the sword at her side as the Arena cheered her name. Her eyes flickered and stared at John. She surged forward and John knew instantly that turning his back on his enemy had not been the best call. He ducked with little idea of what was coming from behind.

Teyla spun her sword and threw it with great precision. John heard a thunk and looked up. The tall, broad man with a massive helmet paused with his sword over head. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and he fell forward, Teyla's sword lodged firmly in his chest. John rolled out of the way, staring at the corpse for a moment, an then turning to Teyla with his expression grim.

John stood and turned his attention to his team whose legs were getting dangerously close to the reaching claws of the animals. Suddenly a shout turned his head to Tycho.

He was on the ground, raising himself on all fours and shaking his head, his opponent walking forward and twirling his sword with a successful smile. Teyla looked at John.

'I will help him. Get to Lorne.' She said hurriedly. John nodded and turned to his guys, sword in hand and no idea of how to take on two tigers. He frowned. One tiger…

John spun and saw the second tiger swipe at Teyla's back as she headed for Tycho. Three large gashes crossed her back as she tumbled to the ground and John felt his heart jump into his mouth as he hurtled over. Tycho who had heard the commotion managed to push his enemy back and turned to see Teyla on her front, curled into a ball while an outraged tiger slashed at her with its claws.

John rushed to her side and immediately swiped the blade down its back. The tiger growled in pain and quickly spun, throwing a paw in the air as John dodged back.

Tycho scrambled over to the bleeding form of Teyla.


	11. Blood and Stone

Chapter 11 - Blood and Stone

John faced the tiger as it crept toward him, its feral eyes glinting and the saliva dripping onto the ground. Its shoulder blades moved stealthily and John knew that it would pounce.

'Nice kitty, good kitty.' He said gently, sword out in front. 'Maybe you don't get fed often, but you gotta admit, this is the biggest damn sand box you've ever crapped in.'

It growled at him, a low sound which threatened him not to toy with it. John nodded and licked his lips. 'Okay, so I'm guessing petting and kitty treats are outta the picture.'

'Finish it!' Tycho yelled at Teyla's side. 'Your friends have no more time!'

And sure enough the tiger that was left sunk its claws into the first foot within its reach. Lorne yelled in agony and looked over at the Colonel.

'If it's not too much trouble sir…I'm about to be eaten!' He snapped through clenched teeth.

John took a step forward and the tiger paused, lowering its beautiful orange head with menace and wriggling its shoulders. John's eyes widened.

'Not good.'

The beast leapt at him and the crowd cheered hard, Titus falling back into his chair with his hands clapping excitedly.

John felt suffocated by the weight of the creature, could feel the talons ripping into his legs and chest. Its hot breath showered his face as he held its teeth back with his forearm, struggling to stop it from clamping its jaws on his head. He fumbled with his sword and thrust it up. The tiger growled and roared. He thrust it up again and again until finally it threw back its head in a pitiful meow and fell onto its side. John wriggled out from under it, blood pouring over him. He looked back at Teyla and Tycho and saw that she was sitting up with blurry eyes. Tycho supported her and glanced at the stone statues.

'Colonel!' Lorne shouted.

John turned to see the tiger having given up on Lorne when he wouldn't come down any further crossing to Adams and leaping up the statue, sinking its claws into his thighs. The man yelled in anguish and his head hit the back of the statue as he tried to bare the pain. One of his straps broke against the strain of the weight and the tiger unhooked one paw from his thigh to swipe his face.

John stumbled to his feet and tore over to the statues.

The tiger heard his approach, and having seen easier prey, leapt to the ground and pounced forward with its powerful hind legs. John paused and jumped behind one of the statues at the last moment, causing the tiger to suddenly change direction and slam into the statue. Lorne grimaced as his statue vibrated.

'Ow.' He said testily. His men grinned.

John dodged around to the other side and the tiger followed mercilessly, swiping and roaring at him. John stepped back and back until his retreat was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder that shoved him aside and leapt forward. The sword swiped down and sliced up and the tiger flew onto its side, bleeding onto the ground in silence.

Teyla seethed at the still creature before turning to John, brandishing the sword with confidence. She was covered in gashes and blood. Tycho appeared over John's shoulder, looking down at the corpse.

John cocked his head. 'I've never really been a cat person.'

Teyla raised an eyebrow and listened to the crowds deafening chants. John looked up. They cheered, roared, shouted and yelled their appreciation and respect for the fight. They loved it, they worshipped it. John felt immensely uncomfortable and looked to the floor in disgust.

'..uh, can we get untied now?' Lorne said weakly.

John made a small 'o' with his mouth and crossed over to let him down, Teyla and Tycho following suit with the others.

Titus leant back in his chair, his mind full of darkness as the cheers rose around him. His grip tightened on the throne and he felt the anger boil under his skin. He bared his teeth with an animal-like blood thirst and rose.

'Why won't you die…' He seethed, gripping the balconies edge. 'Enough!' He roared. The crowd fell silent immediately sensing his hostility. 'Slaves!'

Teyla, Tycho and John helped Lorne and his team to the front of the Arena whilst heading for the large doors.

'Oh look, he's feeling cheated because we didn't die.' Lorne drawled. John grinned.

'Well anger is a common factor of disappointment.' He added.

'Be silent.' Titus snarled. 'I have set the most difficult of challenges for you, and still you refuse to die. You refuse to bleed for me, to stop breathing…and I demand it!' He slammed a fist down on the balcony and Teyla narrowed her eyes.

'Be careful Titus, your calm demeanour is slipping. You wouldn't want for your people to see that you have been angered by a few…slaves.' She said confidently. 'That your beloved Arena could not rid you of a few simple people.'

Titus scowled at her. Teyla saw shadows pass across his face and knew that he had changed, knew that his deadly intentions were about to end them. He stood tall, and with cold eyes made commands.

'Take them, all of them.' The Altus Domino moved behind him to follow his orders. 'Take them to the altar of Aresedys.'

The crowd murmured and shuffled awkwardly, whispering and looking down at the warriors in the centre of the Arena. John looked up and frowned.

'What?' He asked. Tycho looked venomous and Teyla put a hand on his arm gently.

'The altar of Aresedys is in the deep of his palace.' He turned to them with his eyes pin points of fury under his helmet. 'A sacrificial chamber.'

Lorne did a double take. 'Sacrificial?'

'As in sacrifice?' John asked. Tycho nodded. 'Oh, well, that's not really convenient seeing as how Ronan and Rodney are set to spring us pretty damn soon.'

'We will never make it, and your friends will be taken the moment they are discovered in the Arena.' Tycho informed him.

Teyla gritted her teeth as the large doors opened up behind her and thirty guards emerged, surrounding them.

'Colonel, if we are taken to the Palace, Ronan will not be able to find us. They will be taken.' Teyla told him, casting the soldiers a look of malice.

John nodded. 'You know Ronan and Rodney, they'll get out. We don't exactly have a lot of options here.'

Tycho bowed his head. 'He is right. We must go with them.'

'To our deaths.' Teyla growled. 'We cannot go willingly.'

'We're not dead until we're not breathing. Keep it together.' John said firmly.

Titus smiled. He couldn't hear their words but knew their discussion involved escaping the fate he had set for them. He savoured their defiance, he savoured their inevitable end and that he was the one to bring them to it. The power was all his, he decided who lived and who died and no one was going to stop him because he had so much power that he was practically invincible. Titus watched the soldiers close in on them and their final decision to go quietly involved little struggling and many sarcastic comments from Sheppard and his comrades.

Meanwhile, Ronan and Rodney waited. They had arrived outside the main walls of the Arena and lay in wait for the many guards they saw to depart, a signal that the Emperor was leaving and the fight was over.

Ronan flipped his gun impatiently, his eyes never leaving their intended point of entry. Several guards stood by the small door with many more stalking the perimeter. Security was indeed tight.

Rodney sneezed and Ronan ducked back round the wall they hid behind. He gave Rodney a dark glare and the Scientist looked bewildered.

'What? I can't help it if I'm allergic to this place.' He said testily. The nine men lined up along the wall cast each other raised eyebrows and shook their heads. Rodney gritted his teeth and reached into a small bag at his side, pulling out a meal bar. Ronan snatched it from him and stuffed it back in the bag. Rodney glared. 'I have to eat okay, when I get nervous I get hungry, so by letting me eat it calms my nerves and makes me more battle ready.'

'Battle ready or fat.' Ronan muttered.

Rodney was about to launch into a rant when Ronan quickly placed a hand on his mouth and went deathly still. The others caught on and became silent. Ronan heard a single pair of footsteps and knew a guard approached, his years of running from and killing Wraith making his senses able to hone in on the smallest thing.

The guard walked down the line of houses that backed onto the Arena and stopped just short of the corner behind which eleven men held their breath. The streets were deserted, the night drew on and he wanted to be elsewhere. He was sure that he had heard something as he watched the still scene in front of him, and realised that it must have been wishful thinking.

The Guard wandered back to his post, sword swinging at his side, and Ronan gently let go of Rodney's mouth. Rodney stared at the street in front. The guard could have walked a few paces forward, discovered them, and blown their operation to oblivion, leaving no chance for Sheppard and Teyla. 'I'll be quiet now.' He squeaked.

Suddenly, the men at his side jumped round, brandishing swords. Ronan stepped forward and aimed his weapon.

Athera raised her hands defensively, letting the hood of her blue cloak fall to her shoulders. Ronan gave her an unimpressed look.

Athera walked forward with a basket in her hand and gave him a stern look. 'Do not look at me that way, I had to do something, I could not sit and wait for you to…' She made a frustrated hand motion toward the Arena. 'Besides, there is a flaw in your plan.'

A roar came loud and clear from the Arena, thousands of approving voices making Rodney shiver. Their happiness indicated someone or something dieing, he just hoped that that someone or something wasn't actually Sheppard or Teyla.

'What flaw?' Ronan holstered his weapon, returning to the end of the wall to brood a while longer while they waited.

Athera approached his side and peeked round the corner. Ronan put a firm hand on her shoulder and guided her back. 'Once the Guard leave, there will be precious few at the door, but even so, eleven men approaching from this distance will make them suspicious. They will raise the alarm before you are able to kill them all.'

'Wonderful. And you can help us how?' Rodney asked, attitude dripping from his mouth.

Athera smiled. Ronan tapped the scientists shoulder without turning from watching the door. 'They're moving.'

'Really?' Rodney asked, leaning over his shoulder to get a look. He fell back against the wall with a pale expression. 'So I guess we're really going to do this.'

'Yes.' Ronan said irritatedly.

'And I'm going to help you.' Athera promised. Ronan frowned at her with a doubtful expression.

As twenty guards finished filing in through the small door, three remained. Athera nodded.

'The Emperor is leaving. They will return to the Palace on the other side.' She informed them, and then unexpectedly strode down the street toward them. Ronan quickly reached out to pull her back but was too late. Athera made her way to the Guards, undoing the fastening on her cloak to reveal a white dress with a mostly unbuttoned bodice underneath. Her dark hair fell about her seductively and she plastered a large smile on her face.

Rodney's eyes popped. 'What is she doing?!' He rasped. Ronan watched.

Athera sauntered toward them, the Guards seeing her and stepping forward. Athera said something swiftly in her own language with a soft and graceful tone. She pulled a small blanket from the top of the basket and the soldiers leaned in to have a look and smiled, nodding at one and other. Ronan grinned.

Athera took the nearest one by the arm and slid her hand over his backside, he in turn groped hers with more vigour, reaching into the basket and ripping the cork from a bottle of wine. The two others opened another and shared it with grateful laughs. Rodney shook his head.

'How thick can you get?' He muttered. 'But then wearing those helmets all day long must add pressure onto the brain.'

Ronan smiled as the guard holding Athera paused and started jerking. She pulled away and watched as he fell to the ground in convulsions. The two others guards surged forward in their confusion before doing the same.

Athera stared grimly at the bodies as they became still and fastened her cloak tightly. Ronan, Rodney and the others sped down the street and paused at the entrance. Ronan put a hand on her back and she smiled up at him. Rodney put a hand on his hip.

'Poison?' He queried.

Athera nodded. 'Hadellus' root – deadly and rare to come by.' She looked down at them. 'The Guards have many perks. Women and wine. They did not think however that either one or both of them could get them killed.' She said dangerously.

Ronan grinned. 'Too bad for them.'

Athera nodded. 'Go. Get your friends and hurry.' She stood on tiptoe and kissed the Satedan's cheek. Ronan gave her a mild look of surprise before nodding at her and leading the nine men inside.

Rodney shook his head and took out his sidearm. Athera smiled and crossed over, kissing his cheek also.

'Good luck.'

Rodney smiled weakly before realising that they had gone and quickly running inside the Arena. Athera watched him go before heading back into the night.

John rolled his eyes. They had been walking through winding passages for ages. Long ones, short ones, dark and grim to grand and well-lit. He had no idea where they were or why it was so complicated to get to wherever they were going.

Teyla sensed his impatience and shared it. Ahead was Titus with his main guard leading the way, and all around them were an impossible amount of soldiers to keep them in line. She glanced at Tycho who had yet to remove his helmet, and he looked about as pleased as Sheppard did. She ached and bled, but her fury was enough of a motivator to keep her from collapsing.

Titus finally stormed into a magnificent room, the one she had been brought to when she first arrived at the palace, when she first met Titus. She glanced at the large throne as they crossed the room, straight over to the other side to a pair of double doors made of ancient wood. The room itself was clean and shiny with marble floors, but these doors were so out of place. She braced herself as he strode through them and revealed another large room, half the size of the throne room, and in complete contrast with it.

It was dark. There were no windows and the roof was flat and low, not arched and beautiful as the throne room. Tall candles littered the room down to the other end where her eyes settled on an altar of horrific significance. A statue towered above them surrounded by candles and offerings of dead plants. The form of Aresedys glared down at them with malice, his heavy brow and intense eyes made her stare. It may only be stone, but somehow, she felt a power emanating from it.

John frowned. In front of the statue was a long stone table with a single support of thick marble. The surface was clean, but with scratches and nicks in the surface, whilst the support below showed the trails of dried blood as it had trickled down the sides. John's face turned grim. 'Someone needs to hire a better maid.' He muttered, turning his attention to the walls and wishing he hadn't. The walls were covered in sprays of a dark substance, long dried. Pictures of stick men in horrible situations were burnt into the stone, and blood was smeared into the pictures where it was needed to depict the gruesome events.

'I think you need to call a decorator, I'm getting a really negative vibe from this room.' John suggested.

Titus ignored him completely and proceeded to move behind the table, throwing his hands in the air and falling to his knees. The guards behind John pushed him to his knees and did the same to the others.

Titus' forehead touched the ground and he began chanting in his own tongue. John turned to Tycho. 'What is he saying?'

Tycho snarled at the Guards and turned to John, his piercing green eyes wide with anger. 'He worships the War God and sends us as his gifts of praise.'

'Sends us?' John echoed. 'Okay, so, it's better than sacrifice, but still.'

Teyla struggled against the Guards. 'Should we not try to escape now? Better to die fighting than die willingly.' She said forcefully, her fiery temper seizing her muscles and making her push against her captors.

'I'm all for kicking a little ass, sir.' One of the soldiers muttered. Lorne nodded appreciatively and turned to the Colonel.

'You know where my vote stands.' He said with a grin, his beat up face handsome despite his injuries.

The Colonel smiled and looked to Titus who rose and turned with a fury. 'There will be no escaping your fate!' He roared. 'You have been brought here to die! Not to fight!'

'We seem to get the two confused at times.' John said flippantly.

Suddenly, the Altus Domino stepped forward and hit him hard across the face. Teyla surged forward and was pulled back violently. John spat blood onto the ground and glared up at the man in blue robes.

'There will be none of your cheek in the sacred room of Aresedys.' He growled, and then turned to Titus who nodded at him.

Teyla watched his dark eyes flicker, the small smile moving his face from the shadow of anger to insanity. He moved forward, his handsome features oozing sensuality and power.

'Kyros.' He said quietly. The Altus Domino listened intently. 'Bring me the Presidium.'

The Domino nodded and left swiftly through a door to the left of the altar. Teyla frowned. Tycho shuffled at her side. She glanced over and caught his eye.

'The Guard.' He whispered. 'The Guard of Aresedys sabre.'

'Basically a bunch of guys with a big sword?' John prompted. Tycho looked irritated. 'I'm not one for creepy and unnecessary information.'

Titus moved forward, Teyla glaring at him from her place on the floor. He stopped in front of her and raised her chin. Tycho snarled at him.

Titus looked at him with mild surprise and laughed softly. John shuffled closer to Teyla's side protectively. 'I fail to see what's so funny.' He snapped.

Titus kneeled and took his face close to hers, Teyla pulling her face away and him dragging it back. 'No wonder you would not have me. You already have two strapping warriors at your beck and call – one a lowly servant, and the other your lord and master.' He cooed.

John raised an eyebrow. 'Hardly her lord _or_ master actually…'

'I would not have you because I do not have murderers.' Teyla said waspishly. 'Nor do I have scared little boys who abuse power to get their way.'

Titus narrowed his eyes at her before standing and throwing her head to the floor.

Ronan and Rodney raced down the corridor, shooting the odd guard they met. The nine that followed had hardly any work to do. Rodney had only killed two whilst Ronan's blood lust and determination had quickly and accurately incapacitated the rest, about twenty odd. If there were only thirty, then there weren't many to go. The fact that Rodney and Ronan had guns instead of swords helped vastly.

Rodney felt the blood pounding through his veins, his legs were weak and he was out of breath. More than any of that, he was scared out of his wits. John and Teyla had failed to meet them half way and Ronan with all his daring had taken them further in with the intention of breaking them from their cell directly.

Rodney had loathed the idea, but knew that John and Teyla would have done exactly the same for him. At least he damn well hoped they would have. Ronan paused along the end of the corridor and peeked around the end. He looked back, turning to the elected leader of the nine men that had joined them named Hearden. Athera had told them he had been best friends with her husband and could be trusted above all others. He was of medium build with brown eyes and a fuzzy brown beard; his forehead had a healthy sheen of sweat and flushed cheeks resembling Rodney's.

'Here?' Ronan asked.

Hearden nodded. 'Here is where our informant say that prisoners are kept.'

'We're here?' Rodney asked, surprised. 'Good, I was getting way past tired.' He paused. 'Are there guards?'

Ronan nodded. 'Two.'

Rodney shuffled impatiently. 'Oh, well, do you want to do your thing…?' Ronan raised an eyebrow and Rodney raised his own. 'Well you get it done faster than me. You have better eyesight is all I'm saying, it's just years of working round highly dangerous chemicals and radiation has put a strain on my vision-'

Ronan rolled his eyes and turned down the corridor, firing his weapon twice and tearing down the hall. Rodney followed reluctantly and watched the Satedan grip the door and peer inside. The inmates crowded round at the sound of gunfire, a red blast they had never seen before which had killed the guards at their cell door.

'Sheppard.' He stated. The inmates looked at each other and whispered. Rodney sighed and stepped forward.

'This tall, messy black hair, really sarcastic and on occasion annoying?' He said simply. When they didn't respond, he gritted his teeth. 'Okay, how about Teyla, now her you can't miss.'

'Who are you?' One of them asked suspiciously, his dark grey eyes studying them.

'They are the Star Masters!' An excited voice chimed.

Dio pushed his way through the sea of tall and butch men to cling to the bars with a shining face. 'Teyla said you would come!'

Rodney dropped to one knee and looked the boy in the face with a small smile. 'Dio. From Athera's house.' He looked up at Ronan and the Satedan raised an eyebrow.

'Where's Sheppard and Teyla?' He asked.

The boy looked up, his face falling. 'They were taken from the Arena to the palace. It is said among the inmates that Titus will kill them for their defiance.'

'Where?' Ronan prodded.

'The Altar of Aresedys.' Said the man with deep grey eyes.

'You know the way?' Ronan narrowed his eyes at him. The man shook his head.

'No, but I know someone who will.'

Ronan seemed unconvinced. Rodney stood with agitation. 'Well it's not like we're gonna leave the kid here, so open the door and let the big guy with the distrustful face help us.' He said snappily.

Ronan eyed Rodney with irritation before ordering them to step back and firing his weapon at the lock. The door swung open and Ronan stepped inside. Dio flung himself onto the Satedan's leg, his head barely even reaching the height of his hip. Ronan tapped his back with a large comforting hand and moved inside, allowing Dio to smother Rodney who complained loudly.

'These men will lead you outside. What you do then is of no concern to us.'

The inmates flooded through the door and Hearden crossed to Ronan. 'My friends will lead them out and keep them safe, but I come with you.' He sighed. 'I do not see Aegen, which means that he is dead, and that I have business with the Emperor.'

Ronan would have refused, in fact he would have insisted that Rodney go with him, but the scientist's stubbornness drove him crazy. Ronan's own morals and beliefs also dictated that Hearden get a shot to avenge his friends death. Ronan turned to face the warrior with deep grey eyes.

'Follow me.' He said, and led them down the other end of the corridor.

'Wait a minute, wait a minute!' Rodney said loudly. 'We're going to the palace? Where there will be thousands of guards? Anybody want to update their will before we go any further?'

Ronan raised an eyebrow and grey eyes shook his head. 'I will not go to the palace because I do not know the way, I will take you to someone you will likely have to force into leading you there.'

'So we would have three men and a bad guy to get Sheppard and Teyla?' Rodney summarised.

'Yes.' Ronan said bluntly, and then pointed his gun down the corridor, indicating for grey eyes to lead the way. Hearden unsheathed his sword.

'Just checking.' Rodney said miserably, and followed with his side arm at the ready.

Titus turned to the statue of Aresedys and lifted out his hands. 'Then I suppose the question becomes, who will go first? Which would please the God more?' He turned, swept his robe around and sat on the table with a casual grace, looking at them in turn. 'One of your lovers? So that you might watch?' He said with a grin. John's mouth opened to argue the point but Titus continued. 'Or shall we begin with you, and have your lover's watch you die?'

John glanced at Teyla with a worried expression and Titus smiled, standing.

The door to his left behind the altar opened and two large men strode in dressed completely in black. Their torsos were bare with scars etched into the skin of symbols she didn't understand. Their black skirts and black boots were nothing compared to the majesty of their black helmets, whose faces were lined with the silver face of a ghoul.

John's eyes lingered on the mean looking sword they carried between them. Long, thin and sharp as hell – it could have severed a mans head from his neck without the head tumbling to the ground. Its hilt was black and curved, thick with lines and nodules. It was a cruel instrument and John knew who he would use it on first. There was no other.

Titus' eyes drove into their heads, wishing them a painful death. He took the sword with skill and swung it at his side, looking up at the blade before his eyes rested on them once more.

'Bring her.' He ordered.


	12. An Emperor and a Slave

Penultimate

Chapter 12 – An Emperor and a Slave

'No!' John roared. He, Tycho, Lorne and his team struggled against their captors as the guards thrust Teyla toward the table.

Teyla resisted hard, leaping back against one guard to kick the one in front. Titus scowled at her and swept across to Sheppard, sliding the blade under his chin. 'That is enough!'

Teyla stopped reluctantly, watching John with fearful eyes. Titus lifted the blade slightly and John winced. 'There will be no saving one and other, there is no this one instead of that one. There is only, who will go first, second and third.' He said cruelly. He nodded for them to lay her on the table. 'If you resist, then I will kill him now.'

'He's gonna kill us anyway Teyla, just get free.' John ordered forcefully.

Teyla gritted her teeth. If she resisted, then he would kill John and then there would be no hope of escaping. If she did as she was told, it gave her a little longer to come up with something to save them. Although what that would be, she had no idea, and an extra thirty seconds wasn't a lot to figure anything out.

Teyla gave Titus a dark look and he smiled. 'Valiant until the end.'

John frowned at her with regret and felt the blade fall from his chin. Titus stepped forward and made hand movements for her to be lifted into the table. The guards did so, unstrapping her breastplate and lifting it off to reveal the thin cotton material underneath. One stood at the top holding her arms and the other at the end to hold her feet.

Teyla felt the smooth cold stone beneath her and wondered what it would feel like to be impaled with the blade slamming into the stone. She watched as he advanced on her, walking left and right of the table, studying her body, as though figuring out where to put the blade. He paused, his eyes falling on her face, and moved forward gently, placing a finger on her cheek and leaning over.

John and Tycho struggled for all they were worth, more of the guards coming forward to contain them. Titus watched Teyla's large brown eyes as she furiously tugged against the hands that held her in place. She stuck her chin out defiantly as he lowered his face to hers.

His dark eyes lazily looked up and down her cheek, her neckline, his hands searching them with his eyes. Teyla bucked and Titus laughed, holding her chin to face him.

'You were entertaining, and I realise that your stubbornness to be free, to survive…' He looked back at John. '…for your friends to survive, would make you an interesting slave to control, but what if I offered you something in return for their lives?'

Teyla paused. She couldn't trust anything he said, she couldn't. But at the same time, she didn't have any idea of how they would get out of here alive, and together.

'Okay, you know what, I heard that and there is no way.' John said incredulously. 'Don't listen to him Teyla, he's a lying bastard, he won't hold up on his promises.'

Teyla glanced at him and Titus shoved her head toward him again. 'Won't I? You have no choice but to believe me, otherwise you all end here and now.'

Teyla breathed heavily. She had to listen. Titus smiled and lowered his head closer to her.

'I will free them into the city for the price of your undying loyalty and…service.' He whispered. 'All of them, to go free, if you would stay with me willingly.'

Teyla felt her heart thud violently against her chest. How could she refuse? They would all live, and it would buy her time to escape herself, but they would all be alive…she paused at his want for her service and felt her stomach flip with nausea. It was a high price, but even if it were just for John, she would gladly pay it.

Even if he did lie, if he took them somewhere else to kill them out of sight, it gave them more time to escape – if they could.

Titus stood straight and held his hands out at the side and shrugged. 'Make your decision quickly, I have other pressing matters.'

Teyla was confused, afraid and hating every moment of this. She let her head fall back against the stone and closed her eyes for a moment. She didn't have a choice. If she said no, they all died, if she said yes, maybe they lived. Her eyes opened with a calmness.

John, seeing her sudden resolve, shook his head in disbelief. 'Whatever he wants, don't believe it. He'll screw us all over the moment he gets the chance.'

'He is right Teyla, Titus cannot be trusted.' Tycho said bitterly, his green eyes flashing dangerously beneath his helmet.

'You swear this?' Teyla asked quietly.

'Teyla.' John warned, leaning forward. 'Don't.'

'I stay, and they are free to go into the city.' She repeated from the table. Titus smiled sincerely and nodded. Teyla narrowed her eyes. 'I want to see them leave the palace walls.' She stated and John felt his stomach drop through the floor.

She was going to sacrifice herself for them knowing that somehow he would double cross her and kill them anyway.

'No, I won't allow it.' John said forcefully.

Titus grinned at the Athosian. 'Acceptable.'

'Not acceptable.' John urged angrily. 'The moment he gets the chance, he'll shoot us in the back.'

'I am sorry Colonel, but it is better to try than to allow death to come upon us.' She said firmly, avoiding his eyes.

'That is very true.' Titus cooed.

'Teyla, no good will come of this.' Tycho told her.

Titus turned to him, stepping away from the pedestal. 'I have seen you fight before they came, not that you were overly memorable. Why do you not hate those that have put you here? Do you not understand that if she refuses, that you will die? Not in the glory and splendour of the Arena, but on a table, held down like a mangy mongrel.' Titus announced.

Tycho's eyes had been firmly fixed on the floor as he had approached, his fists balled behind his back as he was held to the ground. Slowly, he looked up at the Emperor, his mouth thin with malice. 'The glory of the Arena.' He whispered. 'Do you not hear yourself Titus? How can you know the glory of fighting on the sand when you have never once in your life experienced it, as you watch from the safety of your stone cove-'

Titus swiftly back handed his jaw, the only part unprotected by the helmet.

'He's got a point.' John said calmly. 'The Emperor who spews a load of crap about his beloved Arena, and has never stepped one evil foot inside it.' John shook his head. 'Shameful.'

Titus laughed bitterly. 'And why would I do that? Fight like a slave to entertain other slaves – I am an Emperor boy, not a lowly rat fumbling around in a filthy sewer.' He spat.

'An Emperor who would keep his word when he enters into a deal?' Teyla asked harshly. 'And what of challenges?'

Titus turned to her with an expression of disgust. 'Challenge?'

'You have made me an offer, why can I not make one for you?' She asked slyly.

Titus wandered back with a bored expression. 'Aresedys waits for his sacrifice. Be quick.'

Teyla raised an eyebrow. 'Very well.' John frowned, wondering what she was planning. 'Fight me in the Arena, with no audience to watch except those that are in this room.' Titus looked sceptical. 'If you win – you keep us all.'

Titus folded his arms. 'And if you are victorious?'

Teyla smiled. 'We all go free – outside the city walls.'

John watched Titus consider it, stroking his chin with his free hand before looking down at her. 'No.' He said simply. 'My offer is withdrawn and yours refused. I am bored of this dithering.'

John realised with eyes of terror and a desperate heart that Titus had taken his offer off the table and was now raising the sword above his head with a look of sheer lunacy. He brought it down swiftly toward Teyla's abdomen with a lethal intention and John yelled his terror in the form of her name.

Before the blade could penetrate her, the door at the back of the room exploded open and Titus ducked, the sword held aloft.

John turned and saw the smoke rise from the ancient wooden door. A figure stood in the door way with his hands on his hips.

'For guys that rely on fire so much, you may want to think about dialling down the wooden furnishings.'

John grinned as Rodney stood in the door way, looking as heroic as Rodney could before being shoved aside by Ronan who had a look of absolute rage on his face, his gun already aiming for more targets. He fired his weapon with a deadly grace and began emptying the room of guards. A man with a beard arrived shoving a terrified Quintus through the door way and onto the floor before joining the fight. Rodney stood to one side with a look of panic before spotting Teyla being held down by some sort of altar. He raised his gun. 'Nobody move!' He yelled. Ronan crossed in front of him, throwing his opponent across the room. Rodney nodded furiously. 'Apart from you.'

Titus roared his frustration and flew from the room through the door by the altar. Teyla struggled to get her foot loose and kicked the guard back before rolling backwards on the table and kicking the man who held her hands against the far wall. She flipped off the table and confronted the guard who held John down as he watched the fight behind him. Teyla snatched Tycho's helmet and swung with all her strength, the metal making contact with the mans head.

John stood with wide eyes. 'Thanks.'

Tycho's guard moved back, realising that he was quickly becoming outnumbered. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to a swinging fist which sent him sprawling to the floor. 'Hah!' Rodney snapped at him, a triumphant smile on his face quickly turning to one of pain as he gripped his aching hand. 'Ow! God, I had no idea how much that hurts!' He paused, seeing Tycho begin on the few guards holding Lorne and his men. 'Lorne? What in the hell are you doing here?'

Sheppard crossed over and smacked his shoulder. 'Nice to see you Rodney.'

'Yes, it is good to see another friendly face.' Teyla smiled weakly.

Rodney watched her, this beaten woman with dried blood staining her body, and nodded. 'Ditto.'

Teyla turned to Tycho and Sheppard. 'I must find Titus.' She turned and snatched a sword from the floor, flying through the same door the Emperor had.

John growled. 'She needs a leash.' He muttered, and turned to face one of the last guards.

Ronan tore through them, red blasts lighting the room again and again. Rodney was sure that it would be over when the destroyed door behind them suddenly filled with new bodies. 'More!' He yelled, and handed Sheppard his spare side arm.

Throughout the commotion, the Altus Domino crawled to Quintus's side and struck the old man. 'You coward! The Emperor will have your spleen on his mantle! I swear it!'

Quintus looked bewildered. 'I had no choice!' His hand flung wildly to Ronan. 'That one produces fire from his hand! How am I to argue with that!?' He squeaked incredulously.

When the ammo was spent, John picked up a sword and began wading into the bodies filling the room. More arrived all the time and he knew it wouldn't be long before they were taken. He caught sight of Lorne and his men battling fiercely, their military training giving the enemy trouble. Suddenly, he thought of Teyla. Her image swooshed through his mind and he realised how badly injured she appeared. He had no idea how Titus fought, he didn't know if she could handle him. Worry flooded him as he engaged another guard.

Teyla had gone through the door and found stairs winding up, up and up for what seemed an eternity. Her already aching legs ascended the stairs with a vengeance. This was her chance to murder him for what he had done.

Small windows appeared on her left every so often, and the night's sky shone with brilliant stars and a far off planet of green. She felt the cool air lick over her skin as the hot blood poured through her veins as furious as her determination to find him. Teyla gripped the sword in her hand as she fought her way up the stairs, her mind focussing on the thought that Titus could be around the next bend waiting for her.

The thin cotton material she wore to protect her skin from the breastplate she lost clung to her body, the sweat covering her and making the filth and blood run in dirty rivulets.

Teyla tore up the last few stairs and saw a door, a simple wooden door at the top and she slammed into it, falling out on the other side. It was a large and long balcony that overlooked the city. It was beautiful, the starlight shining onto the endless stone buildings with spots of orange where fires were lit, the sign that this city was not dead. It was so quiet, only the rustling of the breeze as it cooled her and the heavy breaths she took as she scanned the stone balcony. It was wide, and led to the other side where another single door waited. But her eyes fell on the still form in the middle.

Titus stood, the sabre of Aresedys at his side, with a face of undeterminable expression. His tall and wide figure encased in his infamous red robes as they fell about him onto the smooth stone floor. Teyla walked forward slowly, studying his dark and handsome features.

Suddenly, he raised his arms, the sword slanting upward and he walked to the edge of the balcony.

'Beautiful, isn't it? My city.' He said loudly, clearly. 'Quiet and full of wonder.'

Teyla raised an eyebrow. 'Full of people who would like nothing more than to see your head mounted on a chariot and displayed down every street.'

Titus smiled, but did not turn to look at her.

'I'm sure they would.' He grinned and then looked to the floor, swinging the sword at his side as he walked forward a few paces. 'Tell me, for curiosity's sake, would you have taken my offer?'

Teyla swung the sword once and tensed. 'Would you have kept your promise not to harm them?'

Titus lifted his head and smiled thinly. 'We shall never know.'

Teyla knew the answer already and her heart filled with a coldness she often experienced in the Arena, a coldness she felt before having no choice but to make the kill. Titus sensed the change and placed his other hand on the sword, holding it in front with a gentle air. He looked at his surroundings and then smiled at her.

'It is not the Arena…are you sure you can perform without thousands of people cheering your name?' He asked slyly.

Teyla ground her teeth. 'Are you sure that you can perform at all?'

Titus laughed softly. 'I am a skilled swordsman, Teyla.'

'If this skill is anything like your leadership abilities then I am certain to be victorious.' Teyla said lightly, her eyes blazing as she bounded forward and lifted her sword.

The blades met and parted swiftly, Teyla immediately coming round with a roundhouse kick which Titus dodged. He ducked her next swipe and thrust his sword up, Teyla spinning left and bringing her elbow into contact with his face. Titus stumbled back and growled, forcing himself forward, his blade slamming into hers with such force it made her arm jerk. He grabbed their hilts as they locked, Teyla's face inches from his own as they struggled for control of the fight.

'Skill cannot always equal brute strength.' He said through clenched teeth.

Teyla raised an eyebrow and kicked his shin, pushing him back with the side of her body and slamming her free fist into his face. 'But it can better arrogance.' She snapped, swinging her sword and spinning into an over head attack which he barely deflected, dodging her ferocious onslaught of thrusts and jabs.

Titus stepped left of her masterful blade and slammed his fist into her chest, turning and swiping his blade at her as she stumbled back, coughing for air. Teyla managed to hold him off, but not before he was able to quickly back hand her. She fell to the ground, her sword clattering on the stone at her side. Titus lunged and Teyla pushed off from the floor with her hands, kicking his face and taking the sword from the floor as she flipped to her feet, turning to see him flying back, his red robes falling to the ground in a tangled mess.

Titus stood and stretched his neck. He wore red trousers underneath his robes, and his now naked torso was covered by only the gold medallion with the image of Aresedys. The muscles in his arms and chest flexed with menace as he gave her a side glance. Teyla gave a brief grin before brandishing her blade once more.

Titus looked down at his torso and smiled up at her. 'Should have known you'd like me naked.'

'And I should have known that you were an insane, blood thirsty snake.' She seethed. Titus laughed and suddenly charged her, bringing both of his hands to his sword and swinging down hard.

Teyla sidestepped and flew round slicing the blade down his back. Titus roared and turned with his teeth bared at her, his arm flying to her throat and hoisting her forward before throwing her back. She clambered to the ground with so much force that she was able to roll to her feet – without her sword.

Titus smiled maliciously and advanced. Teyla grinned slightly.

She didn't need a weapon.

Titus swiped left, right – she dodged both before stepping back and ducking a swipe aimed at her neck. She flew up with a sharp jab under his chin and pushed his chest with both hands, kicking his midsection as he stumbled back. Titus clumsily swiped at her and Teyla ducked under the sword moving forward, locking his arm in hers and viciously tearing it to the left. Titus roared in pain and the sword fell to the ground. She kneed his abdomen, spinning under his arm and releasing it to deliver a sharp elbow in between his shoulder blades.

Titus fell forward onto one knee, and Teyla mercilessly launched into a side kick that smashed his face to the ground. He rolled onto his back with a bleeding forehead and grabbed Teyla's hands as she lowered herself onto him, her hands already reaching for his neck.

Titus laughed heartily as she struggled on top of him trying to release her hands to wrap them round his throat. Her force, her determination to end him pressed her down onto him, her eyes torches of fury in the dark. Titus held her arms just so that she could not lower her head to head butt him and just laughed.

Teyla felt a frustration at his merry face, his deep laugh at her efforts to kill him. He bucked his hips and laughed again, Teyla growling at him.

'Oh come now, surely you are having fun?' He said seductively, suddenly leaning up and thrusting her arms behind her back. His iron hard muscles tensed under the strain to stop her from escaping, and before she could stop him, he slammed his mouth onto hers and smoothed her own hands onto her hips, pressing them down onto his groin.

Teyla protested with an angry grunt and brought her head back before smacking it into his and punching his chest with both fists. He fell back onto the stone and Teyla rolled backwards off of him, scrambling back to where her sword lay.

Titus stood with a look of venom. 'You are a tease, Teyla Emmagan. How can you be a woman such as you are, and a warrior at the same time. It is a curse!'

Teyla stood and smirked at him, John's face floating into her mind. His handsome smile, his bright brown eyes, and his calming, charming voice. 'Are you angry that you are losing, or that I refused you?'

Titus laughed in the style of a bark. 'Refused me? I have no care for you! I have thousands of women in the city below who would beg to climb into my bed!' His arm flew to the city before them.

'But never me.' Teyla said emotionally, anger and pain surfacing.

'To think Teyla, that if you had agreed immediately to my offer, all of this could have been avoided.' He said forcefully. 'I have thousands of guards, all of whom will die for me. And they are in the chamber below with your friends, killing them because I will it.' He said with glee.

Teyla paused, worry flooding her mind for her team mates, the thought that they were battling for their lives while she was here talking. 'They cannot die for you if you are already dead.' She seethed.

'I see worry in your eyes, Teyla.' He said confidently, studying her with his handsome face. 'Could it be that this warrior before me is more concerned for that man she calls her leader than her own life?' He shook his head. 'Warrior you might be, but scholar you are not.'

Teyla raised an eyebrow. 'And you are a scholar?'

'I am an Emperor.' He stated pompously. 'And I am a man of principle – for instance, the truth is something you face. You cannot hide from it.'

Teyla made a disbelieving sound. 'You speak of truths when you murder innocent people?'

'At least I murder them with honesty.' He said with a mocking tone. 'While you call that man your leader and he is no such thing, you lie to yourself that you follow him because he commands it when really you follow him because you feel for him-'

Teyla launched forward, tired of this lunatic telling her what she felt. Titus dodged, fists balled in front of his face with no weapon to fight her with. Teyla was merciless in her advances, but Titus was quick. He suffered cuts, but no mortal injury and Teyla was growing tired.

'Star Master?' He stated. 'You cannot master your emotions, your feelings, or a sword.' He said arrogantly. 'A true woman through and through.'

Teyla narrowed her eyes and threw the sword over the edge of the balcony, advancing on him swiftly with the intent to finish him. She punched left, right and threw a back hand at him, all of which he deflected before delivering his own punch. Teyla grabbed his fist and stepped in whacking her elbow into his diaphragm and delivering a side kick to his side.

Titus bit through the pain and came back round with extraordinary speed, gripping her head in his arm and squeezing hard. Teyla struggled but found the pressure on her throat making her see spots. Titus' mouth brushed her ear.

'Valiant though you were…I was better.' He said simply. 'Die now and meet your friends in Aresedys open arms.'

Teyla was dwarfed by him, his strong arms not only crushing the life from her but lifting her from the ground. She kicked his shins and grabbed at his face, but he just laughed and squeezed harder. The night grew darker and Teyla fought for breath with fury and desperation.


	13. The Glory of Leaders

Conclusion

Chapter 13 – The Glory of Leaders

Teyla felt the world slipping away and her attacks to get free became feeble. Titus breathed heavily into her ear, grunting with the force he used to crush her neck.

Suddenly, the pressure was lessened and the ground came up to meet her. Teyla reached for her neck and massaged, turning clumsily to see Titus on all fours shaking his head.

John Sheppard gripped the hilt once more after whacking him over the head with it, a look of pure venom on his face. He glanced at Teyla before rushing to her side and helping her stand.

'You okay?' He asked gently.

Teyla was surprised, and in pain, but nodded. John could see the exhaustion written on her face. He had arrived in the nick of time.

Teyla closed her eyes for a second, breathing heavily. 'We must end it.' She stated painfully.

John watched Titus shuffle on the ground and felt an anger rise with a gentle understanding. He turned back to Teyla and stood in front, a hand on her shoulder. 'He's not worth it.'

Teyla scowled at him. 'John, if we let him go, he will continue to terrorise his people. We cannot allow that to happen, nothing will stop him but death!'

John tensed. 'He's injured and defenceless; he couldn't kill Maggie Simpson right now if he wanted to.' He said forcefully. 'We can take him back and lock him up. These people will be fine.'

Teyla listened, but her mercy was all but spent. How could he stand there and debate this with her after all that Titus had done? She wasn't convinced. John put his hand on her cheek.

'Don't let him destroy who you are, you're stronger than that. And the Teyla I know wouldn't kill a man in cold blood, even if he were a mass murderer.' His brown eyes pleaded with her and Teyla felt her heart soften.

Suddenly Titus stood, his head a bloodied mess and roared, throwing his sword in the air and charging them. John braced himself, but before they could engage in combat, a blade pierced Titus's chest from behind. He stopped with a gurgling sound of agony and surprise, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. He turned his head slightly, as though looking for the attacker, and Tycho's helmeted head appeared over his shoulder.

'Forgive me…' He whispered.

Titus fell forward and rolled over, his hands reaching toward his chest uselessly. Tycho stood over him and reached for his helmet, pulling it off to reveal his matted blonde hair.

'…Uncle.'

Titus' eyes widened and John did a double take. Teyla watched Tycho with a frown.

'Uncle?' John echoed.

Titus spat his blood onto the ground. 'Stubborn boy.' He snarled.

Teyla walked forward and looked down at Titus before looking up at Tycho. 'I do not understand.' She said confusedly. She knew what it meant, but the surprise of having known him and not really known him making her stutter.

'A jealous and power hungry Uncle placed a fourteen year old boy into the Arena in the hopes that he would die for the entertainment of others, telling the world that he had fled to a distant land in cowardice of his responsibilities.' Tycho pointed his sword at Titus with a strong arm. 'He did not take into account that the boy might have survived all this time and feel the overwhelming urge in anger to avenge his Father's murder.'

Tycho glared down at Titus with a grim face and Titus began to laugh. Teyla stood by Tycho and folded her arms as the former Emperor bled out onto the ground, his skin pale in the starlight. 'My Nephew, how much you look like your dratted Mother – except the eyes, those you inherited from my brother. Augustus and his pretty eyes of green…' His smile fell. 'You should have stayed a slave and hid from the world, Alexis. Your life will be cursed.'

'His life is just beginning…whilst yours is ended.' Teyla said firmly, leaning over him with a look of furious satisfaction. John stood at her back and watched Titus glare at her.

Tycho threw his sword to the ground and watched as Titus' eyes fluttered. 'Aresedys will burn you for your failure, Titus.' He stated. 'Enjoy your eternity of suffering as I have enjoyed mine.' He said stiffly.

Teyla's eyes were glued to Titus as his head fell back onto the stone, his eyes closed, and his chest became still. Teyla breathed. It was over.

John bowed his head, his eyes looking up at Teyla as she stared at the corpse. Tycho turned to them, his face unreadable. John folded his arms.

'So…Alexis, is it?' He asked. Tycho smiled weakly.

'I have not been called that in a long time.' He paused. 'I am unsure if I shall ever be known as Alexis…Tycho has been a part of me for most of my life.'

John nodded once and unfolded his arms, twirling his sword. 'Okay, do you think you could get those mean guys with the swords to stop killing my people?'

Tycho frowned. 'How could I-?'

'The Son of an Emperor, and now an Emperor himself.' Teyla stated, her eyes firm and commanding. Tycho paused, and then nodded, moving to the door at the end of the balcony.

Rodney squealed and ducked as a sword flew through the air above him. 'Okay! That was really close! I could have been seriously hurt!' He yelled.

Lorne punched a guard squarely in the face and turned to Rodney with a look of contempt. 'That's the point, Doc.'

Rodney whined. 'It's just so medieval, I always thought radiation would be the thing that killed me-' He shouted as one of the many guards in the room swiped at him, he backed up against the wall and kicked the man in the crotch.

Ronan was in his prime, killing men left, right and centre – but even he could tire, and their numbers seemed endless. He noted that Lorne, his men and Rodney were still fighting as best they could; even Hearden was holding his own. But if Sheppard didn't get back soon –

Suddenly, the door in the corner of the room flew open and Sheppard, Teyla and another man tore into the room. Ronan watched as the blonde man with intense green eyes leapt onto the stone table and held his sword aloft.

'Enough!' He yelled.

The Altus Domino who had found a sword and was battling with one of Lorne's men paused and frowned.

'Titus is dead – his reign is over!' Tycho yelled.

The guards began to slow and watch, unsure of whether to trust his word.

'My Emperor has fled to safety, slave!' The Domino yelled at him, surging forward with arrogance.

'Your Emperor stands before you, Kyros.' Tycho spat. 'I am Alexis, son of Augustus. You owe me your allegiance.' He said forcefully.

The Domino raised his eyebrows in mortification. 'How can this be! You cannot be Alexis! That boy is dead.'

'That boy survived and just killed your great pompous Emperor upstairs.' John informed them.

'Tycho is Alexis, and he is the rightful Emperor of your city.' Teyla stated loudly. Some of the guards shuffled tensely looking doubtful.

'…uh, it is true!' A voice called.

John frowned and watched Quintus emerge from under the table, giving the crowd a sheepish look. Tycho glared down at him with a weary expression.

'This is Alexis…I have treated his injuries for twelve years! Since he was a boy, I should know.' He smiled up at Tycho. 'Not that his excellence ever needed much treatment, a fine swordsman he is…'

John rolled his eyes. 'Quintus!' The old man looked at him nervously. 'Kiss ass later, fade into the background now.'

Quintus made a small 'o' with his mouth and stepped back, hanging his head.

The Domino dropped his sword to the ground with a stunned expression and fell to the floor, his forehead touching the ground. 'On your knees! All of you!' He yelled. 'Hail your Emperor – Alexis!'

The guards bowed obediently, whispering and staring at Tycho with eyes of wonder.

Tycho seemed highly uncomfortable but gritted his teeth, sheathing his sword. 'Rise!' He commanded. 'Safe guard your weapons! These are friends.' He looked down at Teyla who smiled at him.

Ronan holstered his gun and joined Lorne in looking tired and thankful. Rodney gaped.

'Well that was unexpected. Where's he been all these years?' He asked shrilly, moving toward Sheppard.

'In the Arena.' Hearden said loudly. Tycho watched him. 'Tell me my lord, if you will, what fate Aegen met.'

Tycho jumped off the table and approached Hearden. 'You knew him?'

Hearden nodded. 'Since I was a boy, and I know his wife still.'

Tycho stiffened and nodded. 'Aegen fought and died in the Arena.' He paused. 'He was not in the Underworld for long, but I could see that he was a good man.'

'He was.' Hearden said tensely, gripping his sword with sorrow. 'It is a shame that he did not live to see the rebirth of our great city, under the rule of a great Emperor.' He bowed his head respectfully and Tycho nodded his thanks.

John and Teyla moved toward him, both looking tired, but perky. Sheppard smiled. 'So what now?'

'Could I suggest food…and a bath?' Rodney said disgustedly as he picked as his filthy clothes. Tycho grinned.

'I would have you stay with me.' He insisted. 'If I am to rebuild this city to its former glory, then I will need your help.' Before John could protest, Tycho turned away. 'Kyros!' He barked.

The Domino flew forward and bowed. 'My liege?'

'Before I decide what becomes of you, I would have you assign these people quarters, and prepare a feast of great magnificence.' He ordered. 'Set the guard at ease and spread the word that Titus is dead…and I am not.'

Kyros Praxiteles nodded and bowed leaving the room with his tail firmly between his legs. Tycho turned to the group as the guard began to filter out.

'That's real nice of you, but we should be getting back, let our people know that we're okay.' John said with a pleasant smile.

'I believe that to remain the rest of the night will not hurt, Colonel.' Teyla urged with a wide smile. Tycho grinned.

'Yes, and I for one am famished, so, anything you can do would be great.' Rodney said loudly.

John smiled tightly and gave Rodney a stern look. Teyla smiled. 'Tycho, this is Rodney McKay and Ronan Dex. That is Major Lorne and his men, Adams, Walker and Gilchrist.' Teyla informed him. 'They are all team mates.'

Tycho nodded his welcome to them and indicated for them to leave the room. John looked back. 'What are you gonna do with it…turn it into a gym?' He asked.

Tycho glared at the form of Aresedys. 'Burn it.'

John paused. 'That works also.'

Rodney shook his head. 'A bit extreme, just give the room a face lift – Or! Make it into a spa! Right next to the Throne room too…' Rodney ignored the look John gave him and then glanced down and made a noise of glee. 'Oh yes! May I just say that the skirt really quite becomes you, Colonel. I know it's not military, but maybe you should make a few suggestions, see if you can get all your guys to look as pretty as you.'

John ground his teeth and Teyla laughed. Ronan raised a comic eyebrow. 'Makes for easier fighting.' He reasoned. John looked back.

'Thank you Ronan.' He said gratefully.

'And for easier attraction of men.' The Satedan said simply.

John shook his head. 'I am never gonna hear the end of this – and Lorne…one word out of anybody and I will make sure it's latrine duty for a month…or two.' He said sternly.

Lorne grinned at his men. 'Yes, sir.'

Teyla smiled back at him and then caught Ronan's eye.

Ronan raised an eyebrow and turned to Teyla. 'Hey.'

Teyla grinned at him. 'Ronan.'

Rodney waited and then shook his head, 'They haven't seen each other in a week whilst they've been facing non-stop peril, and their reunion involves two words.' He paused. 'How are you by the way?' He looked back at her.

'I am…well. Better.' She nodded.

'All will be better now that Titus is no more.' Tycho stated. 'I will see to it.'

'Good.' Teyla agreed. 'Your people need a strong leader after suffering a bad one.'

Teyla watched as a flicker of doubt crossed his face but said nothing as Rodney launched into the story of how they came to be here. Teyla listened but found her mind wandering to the image of Titus dead on the floor, their fight, and the way his mouth had ravaged hers…

Teyla jumped when John put a hand on her arm. 'You okay?'

Teyla nodded. 'Fine.'

He knew that she was lying, and there was no way to make Teyla tell him what was on her mind. She was closed off, he wasn't surprised after what she had been through, she would be angry, hurt, tired, and she had every right to be. He just hoped that she didn't shut him out completely.

The night drew on and Tycho seemed increasingly uncomfortable at the service that was provided. Years of being a slave to becoming an Emperor was quite an adjustment. Teyla knew he would bear it well.

The feast took place in the main hall directly after Quintus had seen to all of their hurts, being especially nice to each and every one in the hope that Tycho would not order his execution. The food was rich in quality and quantity and the wine flowed, particularly in Rodney's direction. Athera and Dio were invited to the palace to celebrate, Athera giving Tycho a massive hug when she heard the news of her husband. The Domino seemed dismayed at the action, but Tycho hugged her just as fiercely.

Most of the conversation involved McKay's adamant belief that he had beaten the guard almost single handedly, with a little help from Ronan.

'I'm just saying, I shot a lot of them on the way and when I ran out of bullets…I was a man possessed! I was kicking and hitting and-'

'-scratching and hair-pulling…' John added with a gentle smirk. Rodney glared, and then paused.

'Actually, the scratching seemed to work better than the hitting…'

After the feast, the hours had moved on, making the day seem impossibly long. She knew it would be dawn in a few hours. Teyla could remember being led to a large room with a large bed; her team mates all sleeping across the hall. She remembered climbing onto the soft material just as the door behind her opened with a knock. She turned to see John standing in the door way, leaning against the frame casually with a grin.

'So.' He said.

Teyla raised an eyebrow. 'So…?'

'It's over.' He stated.

Teyla nodded. 'Yes.'

John nodded also and shifted. 'How do you feel?'

'Tired.' She replied, and then seeing his crestfallen expression at her closed answer added. 'And relieved.'

John nodded. 'Yeah, I know what you mean.' He took a step forward. 'It got a little hairy there for a while.'

Teyla knew what he meant. She had gotten…out of hand. She bowed her head and crossed her legs on the bed.

'I cannot pretend that I was not unlike myself, and I cannot pretend that I did not feel…satisfaction when Titus died.' She stated. John listened with his gentle brown eyes studying her. 'But I do not know what that means and I do not intend spending my time dwelling on understanding it.'

'Okay. Good.' He said positively. 'And you shouldn't.'

Teyla nodded with an uncomfortable smile, glancing at the sheets and the room as he stood there. John raised an eyebrow. She was holding back still. He stepped into the room further, looking to the floor.

'Teyla, I should probably tell you about a guy in my old flight unit, it's a good story – "King" – about as cocky and arrogant as pilots come, but also one of the best.' He walked along side her bed. 'Anyway, he got transferred to a base in Texas, the middle of nowhere; everyone thought it was the kiss of death where their career was concerned. It was definitely a kick in the crotch for your social life, no bars, clubs or Mexican take-outs. He'd gotten on the wrong side of our CO and was paying for it.' He watched Teyla smile slightly and he shifted his stance. 'He came back six months later, the same old King, arrogant and sarcastic…and I asked him what it was like.' He sat on the other end of the bed and looked at her with a purpose. 'He said it was the ass end of nowhere and he had been in pure hell and he would never go back. Then I asked him if he had changed his evil "let's-get-the-CO-riled-up" ways and do you know what he said?'

Teyla smiled, and John continued.

'No. He hadn't changed. He went next door and told the Colonel to shove a chilli smothered taco up his…anyway…you get my point?'

Teyla nodded gently, but did not respond. John laid a hand on her bed and faced her.

'You may have gone through hell, and you may have adapted to survive, but you're still the same person. And that's all that matters.' He smiled charmingly and Teyla raised her eyebrows with a feint smile.

'What happened to the pilot?' She asked.

John stiffened. 'He was transferred to Iraq and shot down two months later.' He turned to her quickly. 'But that doesn't mean anything like that will happen to you.'

'I understand.' She grinned. 'Thank you.'

John nodded. 'You're welcome.' He stood. 'Well, I'm going to see if Athera was kind enough to bring me my clothes…the trousers in particular…' He smiled sheepishly and Teyla's eyes wandered to his bare legs under the skirt.

'A shirt would be helpful also.' She added cruelly, noting his bare chest. John blushed with a grin on his face.

'Thanks Teyla.' He walked to the door and turned with the same embarrassed expression. 'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight, Colonel Sheppard.' Teyla responded lightly.

He closed the door and left her to her thoughts. She lay on the bed for a few moments before her restlessness made her sit up. His words had calmed her, but her mind still returned to her darker moments in the Arena. She stood and crossed over to the window, smoothing the curtain out of her way as she sat on the large stone windowsill overlooking the rest of the Palace and the city. It was still dark, and the stars shone over head. She could hear feint cheers in the distance and lights were continually popping up all over the city. News of Titus' death was spreading, as was the resurfacing of the true Emperor.

Teyla frowned. Now that she thought about it, he had been staring her in the face. Tycho had been there for years, his answers to most of her questions were cryptic, but he had a wiseness about him that she could not put her finger on, and now it made sense. He had been in the Underworld for over a decade, fighting and surviving, lost to the world – and now he was back, and expected to take the throne as he should have done all those years ago.

Teyla felt her unease grow once more, her exhaustion growing with it. She crossed to the bed and put her head on the smooth pillow, its soft comfort exactly what she needed. Her mind drifted, ignoring the bright candle at her bedside, her last thoughts involving Sheppard and his skirt. She grinned into her pillow before the world fell away.

The morning arrived with a swiftness and Teyla wandered the halls of the Palace, uncertain of where she should be. Her team would be waking and thinking of leaving this world. Teyla gripped her arms and sighed, she felt awkward about leaving Tycho to ruling the city barely a day after releasing him from his life long prison. She had no doubt that he would rule well, but he had been thrust into a world that had been dead to him for a very long time, because of her. And now they were just leaving him to it.

Teyla allowed her feet to lead her away from the Palace and into the morning light, descending the hundreds of steps that lead into the Palace. She thought about travelling the city, but knew that people would be celebrating and busying themselves with the exciting news. It would be too loud, too alive for her to handle. She was in a quieter mood. And there was only one place which would be silent today.

She wandered the halls with a certain nostalgia and resentment, gently walking through the large open doors that lead into the Arena, as she had done before.

Teyla looked up at the five rings above which seated thousands and saw emptiness. This great hall which vibrated with the roars of many voices was silent. The fires were lit, but only their sound of burning filled the Arena. She looked to the sand and bent down, scooping a handful of the soft grains and allowing it to fall through her hands. She watched the grains plunge through her fingers and silently tumble to the ground. There was no movement, no violent battles to the death. Just an empty room with memories of glory through murder.

Her eyes found the centre of the room where the four stone statues stood. The bodies of their adversaries had been cleared away, but the statues remained. She wandered forward and paused when a small figure appeared from behind one of the statues, looking up at them with wonder.

Teyla bowed her head and walked on, watching Tycho take in his surroundings. He noted her presence and waited for her to arrive before smiling weakly.

'This is the first time that I have elected to walk into this room.' He said. 'In many, many years.'

Teyla listened and smoothed her hand over the stone, noting the dried blood that had trickled down it. She frowned.

'Why did you not tell me who you were?' She asked, Tycho smirked.

'Alexis was no more. And if Titus somehow learned that he was still alive, then I would have been killed.' He explained.

Teyla nodded. 'But you have never tried to escape, never thought to take back the throne?' She prodded. 'When I spoke to you, you were certain there was no way to leave.'

Tycho studied her with his green eyes and wandered forward. 'Fear is a motivator, it also silences men. If the guards knew who I was, they would have ignored it in fear for what Titus would do to them.' He paused. 'And the throne…I wasn't certain, that if I ever were to escape, that I could rule it well.'

'You can rule it better than a Tyrant.' Teyla said sternly.

Tycho smiled. 'Any man – or woman – could rule better than Titus. His priorities involved himself and Aresedys.' He looked at her with a boyish charm. 'Mine will involve something brighter and far more long-term' He said with a cruel eyebrow.

Teyla smiled, nodding, looking to the grand stands above.

'What will you do with this place?' She asked tensely.

Tycho turned to take in its magnificence. 'Make it what it was.' He said simply. 'It was built generations ago for a higher purpose, for celebrations, meetings and entertainment of a safer kind.' He said with a bitter smile. 'I will make it so once again.'

Teyla nodded, but felt a pang of uncertainty. Tycho eyed her. 'You would feel comfortable coming here for such events, despite what this place has been to you for the majority of your life?' She asked.

Tycho stepped forward. 'My most vivid memory of this place was when I was thirteen years old.' He turned to the throne above them, where Titus once sat. 'My Father and I sat and watched the celebrations of the people as we paid tribute to the gods. All around were many different peoples from across the land bringing their children and dressing in the most fantastic things. They would build spectacular objects from statues, to wooden buildings painted and decorated with flowers, to piles of food, some grown to the biggest size I had ever seen. They would sing and dance, and everyone would get a chance to be a part of its magnificence.' He said animatedly. 'Such vivid colours and laughter.'

Teyla smiled.

'My Father sat in his throne, and I at his side, and he leant over to me and said "the people are happy, therefore I am happy, because I have done them only right, as you will".' Tycho's green eyes shone at the memory and then his eyes fell to the sand. 'Maybe this place will harbour some of my darkest times, but it will never rob from me the times that I treasure.'

Teyla nodded. 'And you can create more treasured memories here, to erase those which haunt you.'

Tycho nodded. 'Change will see to that.' He looked to the ceiling. 'The one thing that I have always disliked about this place is the darkness, the gloom of the fire. I have not seen the light of day in years, and the wonderful thing about being Emperor is that my commands are followed without hesitation.' He pointed up with a grin. 'The ceiling has to go.' He placed his hands on his hips. 'We are fortunate with warm weather throughout most the year, and we have no need for this place in the time of rain.'

Teyla raised her eyebrows and looked up, cocking her head. 'I hope to be here when it is completed.'

Tycho smiled. 'You are always welcome.'

Teyla smiled and nodded, and Tycho noted the odd look in her eyes with a frown.

'What is it?' He asked, moving toward her. Teyla raised an eyebrow, considering keeping her thoughts to herself.

'I feel responsible for your sudden move to power.' She said uncertainly. 'Whilst it is better than being a slave, you must adapt quickly to benefit thousands of people who rely on you. Thousands of people after taking care of only yourself…and myself and Dio.' She smiled weakly.

Tycho nodded. 'I was born into the family of Emperor's and my Father groomed me from a very young age.' He paused. 'His teachings are far from me, but I remember them. It is just a matter of putting them into practice…which may sound easier than it is.'

Teyla shook her head. 'The responsibility of your people is not an easy burden, but it is one you will come to bear with a warmth for they are your family.'

Tycho frowned. 'You sound familiar to it.'

'I am the leader of my people, the Athosians. They are not thousands, but they are my family.' She stated.

Tycho nodded. 'And yet you travel with these?'

She nodded, folding her arms. 'To better my people, to help them fight the Wraith.'

Tycho understood. 'The Ghost Lords…' He bowed his head with a bitter expression. 'Gods knows what I will do for my people when they come back. Being in the Underworld, we were safe from their attacks…but now I must see to it that thousands will be safe.'

Teyla walked forward and put a hand on his shoulder. 'There are ways of saving them, and we can help you as best we can.'

Tycho nodded, his green eyes bright with the coming danger. 'You may know that I enjoy a challenge, but somehow, fighting their ships seems an impossible task.'

'Nothing is impossible.' She said with an encouraging smile. 'And you will be a great leader for your people.' She nodded her head in respect and Tycho smiled at her gratefully.

'We should return, your friends will be waking.' He said, heading toward the door with Teyla at his side.

The Athosian gave him a side glance and spoke. 'So who leaves the Arena? Tycho, or Alexis?'

Tycho smiled. 'Alexis died when Tycho was born.' He said with a strength. 'But I must leave Tycho behind if I am to rule the people. He has known only death.' He turned to Teyla. 'While Alexis knew my Father.' He paused. 'The people will call me Alexis, but those who know me truly will call me Tycho.' He nodded.

Teyla smiled and then frowned. 'If I may ask, where did the name come from?'

Tycho smiled. 'When I entered into the Underworld a boy, a warrior took me under his wing and trained me. He said that if I was to survive that I must never be Alexis, if the Emperor knew that I was still alive, he would have killed me long ago. No, he wanted me to suffer in the Arena. His mistake.' He said darkly.

'You were far stronger than Titus predicted. His…rather large…mistake.' Teyla added.

'The warrior gave me the name Tycho; it was the name of his son whom Titus had slaughtered years before.'

Teyla nodded. 'And this warrior?'

'Died when I was seventeen.' He said stiffly. 'But his training remained. His strength helped me survive.'

Teyla smiled positively. 'Then we owe him much.'

Tycho smiled at her as they left the Arena.

John yawned and looked down at McKay with drooping eyes. It was bad enough that he was tired and injured, but now he was just bored. McKay had taken to dissecting the DHD to find the reason for why the Wraith had never come through it. John was at the point of not caring. They were standing at the Gate ready to go home and Rodney had taken apart the device they needed to do that.

'Rodney…' He prodded.

'Few minutes.' The scientist barked.

John stopped leaning against the DHD and wandered over to Ronan and Teyla. She smiled tiredly and looked back at the path behind them.

'We cannot leave until Tycho arrives anyway, Colonel. He wishes to say goodbye to all of us.' She said with a smile. John nodded, his brown eyes looking unimpressed.

'He knows we'll be back. We've got trade to sort out, not to mention helping him get his city on their feet.' He replied, glancing at the tree line.

Lorne and his men had taken to wandering the immediate perimeter whilst waiting for Rodney to finish, anything to keep them out of shooting range. Ronan shifted his weight.

'How long will this take?' He looked at Rodney.

The scientist surfaced with an agitated expression. 'As long as it has to, okay? This is an extremely complex machine and I'm not even sure what I'm looking for.' He was about to go back in when he jerked out again. 'But I'll find it, just give me time.'

'How much time?' John said sternly. 'Ten minutes? Twenty?'

'I don't know!' Rodney yelled. 'It's worth the wait, don't you think? Gates which don't allow Wraith to travel through them…why, you got somewhere else you need to be?' He barked.

'Yeah. In my shower, in the infirmary, in the lunch hall…' John listed.

'So you would rather feel comfortable than protected, mh?' Rodney asked rhetorically.

'The Wraith still have ships. If they can't come through the Gate to wherever they want to go, they'll just fly there.' John explained wearily.

'But the limitations of their hyper drive would make the journey five times as long-'

'Rodney.' Sheppard warned.

'Fine, getting on with it.' Rodney disappeared into the DHD's systems once more.

'Fair day!'

The group turned to see Tycho riding on horseback with Athera at his side and Dio sat behind her. She wore a long blue dress with a dark blue robe and silver jewellery. Teyla noted that Tycho looked very much the Emperor, but his outfit dialled down the shiny. He wore a coffee brown robe with beige trousers and a thin wreath of gold on his head. Four guards escorted them. John stepped forward.

'For an Emperor, your security detail kinda sucks.' He commented. Teyla raised an eyebrow at him.

They climbed down off their horses and Dio flew into Teyla's arms with a wide smile.

'We came to say goodbye!' He exclaimed. 'And to say, come back soon!'

Athera smiled. 'Our people are very grateful. We are only sorry there is little we can do for you in return.'

'Your friendship is enough.' Teyla nodded.

'Yeah. And I want to thank you for what you did to help us out.' John smiled at her. 'And I'm sorry about your husband.'

Athera smiled weakly and nodded. 'Aegen was a good man. He would have loved to see these days.'

Teyla frowned. 'What will become of your Uncle?' She asked.

Athera raised an eyebrow and turned to Tycho who grinned at the Athosian. 'He will be charged with the position of Master Sewer Cleaner, under guard of course.' Tycho seemed genuinely pleased about that.

'Good.' Rodney commented. 'He should be, I can't believe he sold us out.' He reappeared from under the DHD with a sour expression.

'Well, I can't believe that we're still here.' John said lightly, giving the scientists a meaningful look. Rodney glared.

'I'm getting there.' He dove back in.

Tycho frowned. 'What does your friend do?'

'He is looking for the reason that the Wraith do not come through your Gate…' Teyla explained. They frowned.

'Astrum.' Ronan added, Tycho and Athera nodded.

'Will we see the Deus Astrum shine?' Dio asked excitedly.

'Yeah, it'll explode and everything.' John said chirpily. Dio's face lit up and he made a squeal of anticipation before crossing over to spy on Rodney.

Tycho raised an eyebrow. 'Explode?'

'Not actually explode; it'll just make a loud noise.' John explained with a friendly smile. 'So, we'll get back through and send some aid your way. Although Teyla seems to think you won't need it.'

Tycho turned to Teyla who nodded. 'Your people's needs are already seen to by themselves. But if there is anything you truly want, then we can discuss it during the trade negotiations.'

'I look forward to it.' Tycho bowed his head with a grin, and then paused. 'I may be inexperienced at leading a people, but the both of you have wisdom I could use. Perhaps I could ask for your advice if I ever need it?'

John and Teyla looked at each other before the Colonel nodded stiffly. 'We'll be in touch if you ever need help.'

Tycho narrowed his eyes. 'Need help?'

'Yeah, in the event that something gets too tough…' John prodded with a grin.

Tycho nodded with an understanding. 'You are an infuriating man, Sheppard. I see why you follow him.' He added to Teyla.

Teyla bit back a smile. 'He is often useful in times of great peril.' She grinned at Sheppard who raised an eyebrow at her.

'Besides, if I ever need assistance, I shall firstly turn to my Altus Domino.' Tycho said with a wide smile, stepping back. Athera grinned with red cheeks.

Ronan raised an eyebrow. 'You?'

Athera nodded and John smiled. 'Congratulations.'

'That is wonderful.' Teyla offered. 'And well deserved.'

'I only hope I can serve the people well.' She said nervously.

'You can.' Ronan stated, Athera smiled at him.

'Okay!' Rodney leapt back and stood, swaying for a moment. 'Oh…head rush…okay, I'm done.' He clicked the Ancient Pad. 'I am so glad Quintus did not destroy this. I mean, who in their right mind would-'

'Rodney?' John prodded.

'Oh, right!' He turned to the group. 'The system was rewritten to include a new programme, miniscule in relation to the others inside the DHD, which rejected a certain code sent through the Gate by specific wavelengths emitted from Wraith Darts.' He explained. 'So whenever the Darts dialled this address, the programme forced the receiver to reject the information and cause the Gate to commence a shut down, blocking the Wraith from this planet.' He paused and a wide smile spread across his face with a hand on his hip. 'It's quite funny actually because the DHD can differentiate between ships, but not people, so if the Wraith ever dialled in by hand and walked through – they wouldn't have a problem. But if they tried to come here by ship, then it wouldn't work.' He said simple, 'Genius. And obviously the Wraith haven't figured that part out yet, so…'

The group stared and John shifted. 'So…yey for us?'

Rodney nodded. 'Big yey. The only pain is that I need to come back here. In order to take the programme back with us, I would need to disable their DHD permanently which would mean stranding us here…and I'm sure that now the big evil dude is dead that this is a nice planet, I'm just saying, I'd rather not stick around…I can bring a team back and transfer the data to an Ancient interface without disabling the DHD, but I need more equipment to do that, so…let's go home.' He smiled at them.

Tycho stared with a raised eyebrow and leaned over to Sheppard. 'What does this mean?'

John nodded. 'Yeah, we get that a lot.' He moved forward. 'Okay, dial the Gate, and let's go home. Lorne, we're moving out.'

The radio crackled. 'Yes, sir, we're heading back.'

Athera frowned as Rodney began to punch in the address. 'Perhaps it would interest you to know that there is a temple with these symbols inscribed on the walls a great distance from here.'

Rodney paused and turned to her with a blank expression. 'Temple?'

'No.' John stated.

'But-'

'No.' He reinforced. 'Dial.'

'But it could be their lab-'

'Rodney, you can come back later, much later, after I have slept for a couple days, now dial.'

Rodney turned to Athera. 'Where is this temple?'

'Far from here, over the mountains in the West. They say white flowers fall from the sky and cover the land.' She explained with a dreamy expression.

'Snow?' Rodney said incredulously. 'Not the point. If it is that far away, it can't be a lab, why on earth would they have it so far away…it could be something completely different. What if the Ancients settled here? We should check it out…'

'Can I shoot him?' Ronan asked.

'You'll have to beat me to it.' John said sternly. Rodney huffed.

'Oh come on! It's important-!'

'More important that Chef's Turkey sandwich?' John asked.

Rodney paused. 'We could come back in a few days in a Jumper.' He moved to the DHD and completed the address, punching the red centre. The Gate erupted and shone onto their surroundings in a loud roar.

Dio ducked behind Rodney who had to pry the kid's fingers from his arms. 'Okay, thank you.' He complained, sighing, then lifted the radio to his mouth. 'Elizabeth, this is Rodney, you there?' He looked back at Dio with a sour smile.

The radio crackled. 'Where the hell have you been?' Her angry voice came back loud and clear. 'It's been seven days Rodney, six since I sent Lorne in after you. Is he with you?'

'Yes, yes, we're all fine.' He said wearily.

'Where's Colonel Sheppard?' She asked testily.

'Here.' John replied over the radio. 'We're all good, a little the worse for wear, but in one piece.'

'That remains to be seen.' Elizabeth stated firmly. John raised his eyebrows and turned to Tycho.

'Okay.' He said with a large smile. 'So we'll be going now.'

Lorne and his team appeared and headed straight for the Gate. 'Sir.' Lorne nodded, and smiled at Tycho and Athera. 'Thanks for the hospitality.'

Tycho nodded and watched them go through. Athera gaped. 'They have disappeared.' She smiled with a nervous laugh of wonder. John grinned, it was always an experience to watch someone who had never seen the Gate activate before.

He nodded his thanks and stepped toward the Gate, Rodney doing the same with an expression of bitterness. 'She's not actually mad at me is she? Because I have been through hell in the last week.'

Ronan gave a swift nod and turned before Athera moved forward and put a hand on his shoulder. 'It was an honour to work by your side. May the Gods watch over you on your travels.' She stood on tip toe and kissed both his cheeks. 'Return soon.'

Ronan raised his eyebrows and walked toward the Gate, Rodney looking stunned and Sheppard impressed.

Teyla hugged Dio and stroked his hair. 'And where will you be staying?' She asked.

'In the Palace.' Tycho answered. 'Athera has taken him in, and I feel that I may have one or two things that I can teach him.' He smiled, and then his face became more serious. 'Be safe. I hope to see you soon.'

'Perhaps I could arrange for you to visit Atlantis?' Teyla suggested.

Tycho's eyes shone as he looked at the Gate. 'I would enjoy that very much. Maybe at a time when my people are more comfortable with my leadership.'

Teyla smiled and moved forward into a hug. They held each other for a few seconds before she whispered in his ear. 'This is how my people say good bye.' They parted and Teyla took his shoulders and bowed her head. Tycho caught on and did the same until their heads were touching. Tycho broke the embrace to turn to his horse.

'I had my blacksmith forge this for you.' He produced a sword with a gold hilt and inscriptions of their own language. He handed it to her and Teyla took it, her eyes searching the blade with interest. 'May it be a symbol of your strength and love for those you protect.'

Teyla smiled at him and bowed her head before walking to the Gate and standing at Sheppard's side. He cocked his head. 'Cool. But I think I'll stick with our weapons.' He turned to Tycho, holding up his sidearm. 'They're cooler.'

Tycho raised an eyebrow at the small angular weapon in his hand before smiling at the group. 'Good bye, and know that you are always welcome here.' He said graciously as Dio stood at his side with Athera's arm on his shoulder.

Rodney and Ronan headed through, John gave them a last nod and did the same. Teyla lingered, her eyes focussing on the city in the distance before smiling at Tycho.

'We shall see you again, Teyla Emmagan.' Tycho announced. She nodded and stepped through, leaving this world and all its troubles behind.

As she stepped out on the other side, chaos erupted.

Carson was adamant that all four of them climb onto stretchers and be escorted to the infirmary while Elizabeth demanded to know at least in a summary where they had been.

'I'm not arguing with you, Colonel, you've got some nasty injuries…oh my god, Teyla. What did these people do to you?' Carson hurried over and began looking her over. She knew she must look worse than she felt. The Scot's hands played over the bruises on her throat and his blue eyes swiftly caught sight of the sword grasped in her hand. 'Where did ya get that?'

'It's a sword Carson; she got it from the planet.' Rodney said incredulously.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. 'Is anyone going to tell me what you found?'

John obliged. 'We found a people with a crazy Emperor who put 50 of us in an Arena to fight to the death a couple times before we ended their lives the way they knew it and restored power to the rightful Emperor, and we now have allies which we can trade with.' He paused. 'Oh! And Teyla got a sword.'

He headed down the hall way, Carson frantically following them. 'Arena? What are you talking about?'

'That's an excellent question; you all look like you've been fighting battles single handedly.' Elizabeth commented, putting a worried hand on Lorne's shoulder.

'Well, Teyla has, the rest of us not so much.' John responded. Rodney glared at him.

'Speak for yourself Colonel, I for one am traumatised by the events, but happy to say that I have also been made stronger for it…' He said perkily.

'How can you be traumatised and made stronger by something, Rodney?' Carson asked testily.

Teyla watched as they slowly headed down the corridor, people shouting and complaining, asking questions and making comments. Sheppard turned and held his hands up.

'Hey, hey, hey! That's enough!'

Elizabeth eyed him with a steely green eye. Sheppard put his hands down. 'I'll tell you what, how about we get to the infirmary and while Beckett checks us out – we explain. One at a time.' He said sternly.

'Fine.' Elizabeth nodded. 'As long as you do.'

'Would I lie to you?' John asked with a sly grin.

'I'm supposed to answer that?' Elizabeth asked.

Rodney pushed his way toward her with a look of barely contained excitement. 'Elizabeth, despite the things that have happened on the planet, I think we need to go back and investigate a few things…'

'Rodney, can't this wait?' John moaned.

'No, it cannot wait…'

The scientist launched into a speech with an animated argument and Teyla hung back, slowing to a halt as the rest of them turned a corner. She paused and looked around at the Ancient city, various people milling around and getting on with their lives. It was quiet, the odd bleep of a control, the soft conversation of scientists and military personnel.

Teyla felt the sword in her hand and closed her eyes, remembering the sand underfoot, the brightness of the fire and the magnificent roar of the audience…

'Teyla.'

She opened her eyes and saw John standing at the end of the corridor with a frown. 'You coming? You don't want to miss the latest McKay/Beckett argument…I think Carson might actually strain something this time.' He said with a charming smile.

Teyla smiled and felt a warmth spread throughout her as she walked forward, sword in hand.

They were back, and they were free. All she had to do now was prepare for what came next, with John at her side, and hope that the Arena in which they were forced to fight was of a different kind.

The End

_Thanks for reading! Please review the story as a whole! Really enjoyed this one and would like to know what you think. Cheers!_


End file.
